Dark Moon
by gotellalice
Summary: What if Bella was the monster, not Edward? Bella is something dark and strange, stranger maybe even than a vampire. When she falls for Edward, will she be able to protect him from harm, and from herself? Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic. Please please PLEASE comment. If people like it so far, I'll continue it. sorry for any mistakes.**_

It was three AM by the time Bella stumbled through the door of her house, the moon fading as the night drew to an end. She was exhausted, and she was angry. She slammed the door behind her, not caring if she disturbed Charlie or not. The old door let out a groan as the it smashed against the frame, but Bella didn't notice. Another long, unsuccessful night, and she wouldn't even be able to sleep in. She still had to attend school, and that started at the ungodly hour of seven AM: six hours too early for Bella.

Head pounding, eyes aching from the lack of rest, she drug herself upstairs. A dull amber light still shone from beneath Charlie's door, and Bella wondered briefly if she ought to go and talk to him. She had seen very little of her father these past few days, and she felt a tinge of regret over leaving him alone so often. In the end though, fatigue won out, and she turned down the darkened hallway that led to her room. Her father would understand. Well, as much as anyone could understand Bella.

Showering was also put off for the night. Though she stunk of sweat and dirt, she was simply too tired to stand up for even five more minutes. Looking down at the tattered remains of her t-shirt, she decided her clothes were ruined already, so she hastily ripped them off, tossing the remaining scraps off to the side carelessly. She felt as though she were burning up, so she crossed a night gown off her list. She just needed sleep, and it was only seconds from the time her head hit the pillow to when she slipped from reality into the dream world.

Not that reality made anymore sense.

She wasn't fast enough. It was as simple as that. Her heart beat sporadically, her lungs heaved as she panted heavily from the strain of running. The thick coat of fur that covered her body was slicked back by the wind as she raced blindly through the darkness, running, yet going nowhere. Where her arms had been, two more legs had taken their place, making her faster than the helpless human she sometimes was. Still, it was not enough. Her feet drug along the ground, as if weighed down by heavy chains. The trees around her blurred into a mesh of brown and green, their shapes distorted by the shadow that clung to them. The moon above was gone, swallowed by the blackness that hissed words she couldn't understand. All she could do was run. Run. But she wasn't fast enough. Couldn't escape. And all the while the darkness was closing in around her, pressing in until there was no ground beneath her anymore, no sky above her or trees beside her.

There was nothing.

The screech of her ancient alarm clock shook Bella awake, last night's aggravation returning in full force as she literally punched the clock, eliciting a crunching sound and then silence. She wasted no time putting her dream out of her mind. Nightmares were something she was used to now. And this one she had gone through countless times. She rolled over, willing the clouds to snow in September. But of course, it was rain that pattered softly against her windows. It was always raining in Forks. Just another thing Bella hated.

Her morning routine was perfected to a measly fifteen minutes in order to let her sleep as much as possible. Today, however, she had to make up for the shower she skipped out on last night. She leaned against the wall, eyes straining to stay awake as the hot water washed away all traces of her late night activities. Though she was grateful for the refreshing feeling the water gave her, Bella was now running late, and had to skip breakfast if she wanted to make it to school on time. Her beat up truck groaned to life as she turned the key, put it into reverse, and slowly made her way towards the high school. The cars of her classmates raced by her, as apparently none of the other teenagers in town cared about the speed limit. Whether it was her police-chief father or her own conscience, Bella always chose to drive at the designated speed.

The parking lot was nearly full by the time Bella's truck wheezed it's way into the student lot. The truck pulled into one of the last parking spaces and shuddered to a stop. While most of the student body had long ago gotten bored with mocking Bella's stone-age method of transportation, some still snickered as she heaved against the door to make it shut, nearly destroying the old truck in the effort. She didn't give a damn what the other kids thought. Bella loved that old junker, for reasons she didn't even know.

She shoved her way through he throng of students, doing her best not to snap at the boys who refused to move out of her way quickly enough. Bella little tolerance for anyone at that stupid school. She had moved to Forks only a few months ago, and already she had decided that most, if not all, of the students here were typical hick idiots. They were all so self-absorbed, completely unaware of the other universe that mingled unnoticed with their own.

But Bella knew.

Bella lived it.

Pushing the dark thoughts from her mind, Bella finally reached her destination: her science class. As boring as the class usually was, what with her teacher's tendency to ramble and Bella's general distaste for science in general, there was one thing that made this class tolerable.

Edward Cullen.

He was undoubtedly handsome. One could even call him beautiful. His rusty brown hair, perfectly fair skin, and piercing green eyes made him the fantasy of almost every teenage girl in Forks. And while Bella considered herself to be anything but akin to the other girls here, there was something about Edward that she found…interesting. Maybe it was the way he held himself above the image everyone projected of him: the hot, muscular jock who could have any girl he so desired. Or perhaps it was the fleeting glimpses of sadness Bella saw in his eyes. She wondered what a boy like that would have to be sad about.

Realizing she was drifting into daydreams, Bella shook her head, silently chastising herself. Don't kid yourself. She thought angrily. Edward will never, ever want you. Who would want you? Bella shook her head again, and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Something about cells and their division. Giving up on that as well, she turned her attention to the girl sitting opposite her. Jessica, the girl who was so depressingly obsessed with that meathead Mike Newton. Bella rolled her eyes as she thought of the cocky, over-zealous football player who'd tried to "hook-up" with Bella numerous times. As if she could find anything in common with that pig. But Jessica seemed to find something desirable about Mike, though what it was Bella couldn't place. Maybe she just wanted to be popular, too.

Try as she might, Bella's thoughts continued to drift back to Edward.

Maybe he'd like you because you're different. Maybe he'd find it…exciting.

Exciting? Would it be EXCITING when he was dead, and you were to blame?

No. Edward Cullen could never be hers. He deserved much, much better. She wasn't the girl of his dreams.

She was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's Point Of View**

**Thank you, Twi-tcion, for your advice :) **

**Comments are appreciated!**

Could this class get anymore boring?

Edward sighed and propped his head up with one arm. Science was definitely not his favorite subject, not by a long shot. Sure, knowing what made things work could be fun, but the stuff they were learning was so abstract, it just confused more than interested.

Looking around at everyone else, Edward could see he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Half of his classmates were asleep, and the other half looked like they were close to following suit. The teacher droned on and on, oblivious o the fact that nobody was paying much attention to his lecture. Edward fiddled with his pencil, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to look at the girl sitting two rows back.

Bella Swan.

Throughout his three years at the high school in Forks, Edward had never been much interested in any of the girls who were his peers. He was well aware that most females found him attractive, although he'd never boast about the fact. He had dated a few girls, but none had ever held his attention for very long. But this girl, Isabella Swan, she was different in a way Edward couldn't pin down. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, though she was exceptionally beautiful. Her deep brown eyes were warm and soulful. Her cream-colored skin looked soft, begging to be touched, and her long brown hair that hung down in loose curls framed her face in such a way that made her truly stunning. Certainly, every male in the school had noticed this strange beauty, although Bella seemed to prefer solitude to any boy's company. She had shot Mike Newton down countless time, it was no secret. Edward snickered at the thought, the memory of Mike's crestfallen face as his too-high ego deflated. Mike was a jerk, and he deserved it.

"Edward!"

Edward snapped out of his revere, looking up at his teacher with a puzzled expression. "Yes sir?" he asked respectfully.

"I hope I'm not disrupting your daydreaming, but perhaps you'd like to answer the question up on the board for the class."

Edward sighed, and stood up, answering the question in a very bored voice, his mind already lingering on Bella again. He wondered what her story was. She seemed to purposefully distance herself from everyone else, and her eyes always seemed wary. What was she afraid of?

After satisfying the teacher with his answer, Edward sat back down. Again, he looked over his shoulder at Bella. This time he found her returning his gaze. For a moment, he was frozen by her look. The brown in her eyes seemed to shimmer and change, a glint of yellow flashed. Then they were back to normal, and Edward shook his head to clear it. Bella looked frustrated and…ashamed. What are you so scared of? Edward wanted to whisper. But she looked away from him at last, staring down at her book with a frown on her face.

Edward sighed again. He wished he could get to know this girl, he would have, if not for the "stay away from me" look she had written on her face. She was a mystery, one he'd probably never figure out.

Oh, but he wanted to know.

"What's up with you, Ed? You look like you swallowed a box of nails."

Edward looked over at his twin, Alice. She looked back at him with those usually mischievous green eyes now soft with concern. Alice was the closest person to Edward in the whole world, even if she did make him mad as hell sometimes. She was small, thin, and cute like a pixie, and she had a personality to match. She never got into real trouble, but she was far from innocent.

"Nothing, I just have a headache. Plus it doesn't help that every lunch period I have to watch Em and Rose play tonsil hockey across the table."

Edward's older brother, Emmett, broke off his kiss and shot a glare at Edward. His girlfriend Rose turned and stuck out her tongue. She was like a model, blonde and busty and hot. Emmett was her boyfriend, easily the biggest guy at the school, his biceps the size of a child's head. He was the center for the football team, and was nicknamed the Bear.

"I'd say you're jealous, little Eddie." Emmett rumbled, using the name he knew Edward hated. "You just wish you had somebody who wanted to kiss your ugly mug. Maybe you should go ask Jen, the lunch lady. I bet her mouth tastes just like this spaghetti."

"You're disgusting." Alice said, squeezing her boyfriend Jasper lightly. Jasper was almost the total opposite of Alice. Quiet, calm, and thoughtful. Alice was the love of his life, though. You could see it in the way he looked at her, like she was the only light in the darkness. And she felt the same way about him, he knew it.

"He's just waiting for the right girl to come along, aren't you Ed?" Alice chirped.

Edward rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer. Inwardly, he felt his heart grow heavy and sad. How he wished he could have what his siblings had found. That unconditional love that made people stop and stare in awe. But Edward had no one, and deep down he felt as though he'd never find anyone. But he played it off as no big deal, fooling everyone except for maybe Alice, who continued to look worried even after he punched Emmett in the shoulder and murmured something about Emmett wanting the lunch lady and making Rose jealous. It wasn't very funny, but it made the subject change.

As the rest began to talk about the big game coming up that weekend, Edward stared off into space. I'll be lonely forever. He thought.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apparently I can't spell. Thanks to Twi-ction and MartiniBaby1 :) Please review this!_**

**_Oh, and I've forgotten to say, But I don't own twilight or it's characters. Just this plot._**

Bella's POV

_The darkness was worse this time. She didn't even have time to try to run before it swirled around her, closing her inside it's shadowy embrace. It clung to her, wrapped itself around her legs , body and throat and squeezed. She struggled, trying to rid herself of the evil force as it choked the life out of her. Her muscles bulged and strained, pulling and twisting. Jaws that could snap bones like twigs bit at the shadow, tried to pull it from her. But it was all in vain. The darkness was too strong and the lack of air was making her dizzy. Her futile attempts to free herself grew weaker, until at last she gave in to the red cloud that filled her vision and consumed her. The shadow coiled around her, squeezing hard and then vanished like smoke. But she wasn't there._

_Why always this same nightmare? _Bella wondered as she sat up in her bed, body drenched in a cold sweat. She was gasping for air, as though she really had been choked. Her throat felt swollen, and it was a few minutes before her breathing could return to normal. Shivering, she got up and crossed her room to stand at her window, gazing out at the quiet little neighborhood, and at the trees beyond that. The wind made the trees sway gently, looking like dancing giants in the moonlight. Bella watched the forest, seeing with eyes much to keen for a human to possess. She saw all that went on in those woods. She saw the rabbit peek it's head out from its burrow. She saw the owl skim silently over the treetops in search of prey. She could even see the grass twitch ever so slightly as a mouse scurried away from the predator hovering over its head.

The woods appealed strongly to Bella on nights like this. A feeling stirred deep within her, starting in her chest and spreading throughout her body until her limbs ached and her eyes burned with the desire to release the power building within her and take off into the forest. Though she couldn't see her eyes, Bella knew that her normally brown eyes were now a bright yellow, glowing and piercing and hungry.

The eyes of a monster.

She made herself turn away from the window, forcing the wildness from her eyes and back into the depths of her soul. The aching did not disappear, but the pain and need was lessened enough that she could think straight. She was so tired. She needed sleep more than anything. But the monster demanded release, and it was difficult to deny it. Anyone watching Bella would have been oblivious to the internal battle raging within her, but a close observer might have seen the way her body shook, her mind struggling to overcome the beast that attempted to claw its way out. Minutes passed, until at last the shaking stopped and Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She had won this battle, though she could not win the war. She crawled back into bed, thinking that she'd rather face the imaginary nightmare than the real one.

Morning came much, much too soon. The sun had yet to make an appearance, but the rain was there in full force. It was much stronger than yesterday, beating against the window like an intruder demanding entry. Bella rolled over, wishing she could just give up on school. She didn't belong there, with the normal people. She didn't belong anywhere, except for maybe the forest. But Charlie was adamant on this point. It was the one thing, he said, that was easy to understand and deal with. He wanted her to live as normal a life as possible. Bella had long ago given up on anything "normal". But she did it for her father, after all, he had given up so much for her…

She finally got up and got dressed, not caring what she put on her body. She was on autopilot, going through her morning tasks in a state of drowsiness. Breakfast was a bowl of cereal with far too much milk, but she never noticed. She was out the door in less than fifteen minutes, and her truck crawled into the student lot not ten minutes after that. Again, she pushed through the halls and tried her best to keep from snapping at anyone of the insolent students who seemed to purposefully stand in her way. _If they knew what I really was, _Bella thought, _they'd be scrambling to get out of my way. _

She smirked at the thought, turning the corner a little too quickly and almost smacking into Mike Newton. After skidding to a halt, she instantly wished she _had _run into him, hit him so hard, she'd knocked him flat on his back. Again, she smiled at the dark thought.

Mike must have taken it in another way, though. He smiled back at her, puffing out his chest and adopting a cocky tone of voice. "Oh, Bella. Nice _running into you_" He laughed at his own stupid joke. God, Bella loathed him.

"Yeah, hey Mike. Gotta go." Bella said, hoping he'd take the hint. Surprise surprise, he didn't. He fell into stride along side her, talking her ear off about something uninteresting about a basketball game. Bella struggled to remain calm. She said nothing in return, wishing he would go away. But he followed her all the way to class, and looked as if he wanted her to stand outside and talk to him. _Fat chance, _Bella sneered silently. She pushed past him and made her way to her seat, plopping her books down and falling into her chair. Maybe today she could get away with a nap in this class…

Suddenly, she was aware of someone's gaze upon her. She looked up and was surprised to see Edward staring at her. She held his gaze for a few seconds, then looked away, afraid that she would repeat yesterday's mistake. She had seen him look at her, and had felt such a surge of emotion that she had nearly let the monster escape. Her eyes had burned and turned yellow, and from Edward's shocked expression, he had noticed. She had forced the monster back, tightening her grip around it's prison. She had scared herself to death, and she had trembled slightly for the rest of the day.

She would _not _hurt Edward. Ever. She would stay away from him, put the thoughts of him that so enamored her far, far from her head. She would be strong and she would-

"Bella? May I sit next to you?"

_Fuck. Fuck fuck…. Please go away, please. I can't look at you, Edward. Please leave me alone. Don't make me-_

"Sure."

_What?? What the hell did you say? Bella you stupid, stupid….How could you? What were you thinking? WERE you thinking?? You can't do this, tell him to leave you alone. Tell him…._

Bella's thoughts continued to scream inside her head as Edward took the empty desk next to her. She tried to keep her face neutral, tried to look as though she really didn't care that he was next to her.

But she did care. Oh, did she care.

"Um, Hi." Edward said awkwardly. He seemed to notice her pained expression, and he shuffled his hands nervously. Not trusting herself to speak for fear a scream would come out, Bella jerked her head in greeting.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said. As if there was anyone in the school who didn't know him. Or the town, for that matter. "I've…sort of been wanting to talk to you since you moved here. But…I sorta guessed that you didn't want to be bothered."

_That obvious? _Bella wondered dryly. She had to say SOMETHING to him, or he'd think she was a freak. Oh wait, she WAS a freak.

"Hell, you're probably just counting the seconds 'til I go away," he laughed, but something in his eyes was searching, as though it was a question. Bella gulped, knowing she now had to say something back, without saying or doing something that would frighten him, like screaming or growling or lunging for him…

"It'sallright." Bella murmured quickly. She was pleased that she had managed to say something coherent, but she knew she couldn't tell him what she really felt. _Hi, Edward. I've spent half my time begging for you to come talk to me, and the other half offering my soul to keep you away._

"Oh…good." Edward said after a pause. He looked at her in a puzzled way, as though he were trying to read her mind. Bella was glad he couldn't, though, because if he did, he would surely have run away screaming. "So.." he began. But mercifully, the teacher cleared his throat loudly and began his lecture, pausing only to say "Mr. Cullen, please return to your seat."

Bella was aware of everyone's attention suddenly on her, and she tried to make herself look as small as possible. Edward sighed and turned to her. "Well..Bye, Bella." He whispered. He stood up and went back to his seat, glancing over at her one last time before he sat.

The rest of the class Bella didn't look up once from her book. Her mind was aching with conflicting emotions. _He noticed you! He came over to talk to you! _The hormonal girl inside Bella squealed. _Yay, now you'll have dreams of killing him all night long _The cynic snarled. She didn't know how to feel, her heart and her mind pulling her in two different directions. She heaved a deep sigh, and tried her best not to think about _anything _for the rest of the school day. It shouldn't have been hard to avoid Edward, for he was popular and she was a loner. But her body seemed to be drawn towards him, despite what her mind was saying.

When the last bell rang, Bella sprinted to her truck, flinging open the door and turning the key. She had to get out of there. She couldn't bear it any longer. She drove out of the lot, turning in the opposite direction than the one that took her home. She drove for an hour, winding through the trails that lead deep into the forest. When she decided she was out far enough, Bella parked her truck behind some bushes and jumped out.

Her over shirt and jacket were thrown off to the side, as were her jeans. She was left with only a skin-tight sports bra and her spandex shorts. With a quick glance around to be sure no one was watching her, she let go of all her control that she had struggled to maintain all day. She let the monster out.

Her last thought before the wildness took over was of Edward.

**I PROMISE next chapter I'll stop with the leaving out of the monster info.**

**IF you review, of course :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So even after a dissapointing lack of reviews, I'm posting this because it's been done for awhile. LEAVE REVIEWS!!! I respond to them. Recommending this story would also make you my best friend. I'm open to suggestions about the plot.**_

**_I don't own twilight._**

_Edward's POV_

_Damn it, Edward. You scared her off._

Edward had finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to Bella, after days of debating with himself. As he approached her, he felt his stomach twist with anxiety. It was an unusual feeling, for Edward was usually quite comfortable with talking to girls. But then again, there had never been a girl like Bella.

"Bella? May I sit next to you?" He'd asked, feeling sick at the thought of her rejecting him. An immense feeling of relief swept through him when, after looking shocked, she'd said yes. But from that point on, he could see that although she had allowed him to sit next to her, she was extremely uncomfortable in his presence. Edward was slightly hurt by this, but he'd made an effort to act as though he hadn't noticed, trying to draw her out of her shell. But as luck would have it, his teacher had insisted that Edward return to his seat. He had complied, although very reluctantly. He'd hoped he'd made progress, but whenever he looked back at Bella, she stared down at her book, ignoring him. When the bell rang, she had bolted from the room, not even glancing at him. He tried to seek her out at lunch, but he didn't seen her for the rest of the day, though whether or not she had intended that, he couldn't be sure.

He should have known. A girl like that couldn't be interested in him. It didn't matter that ninety percent of the single female population of Forks would do anything to date him. He wanted Bella, knowing deep down inside she was that one percent. But he'd allowed himself to hope…. And she had thrown his attempts back into his face. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair as he drove home. _Alone forever _he reminded himself. Today was further proof of that.

_Forget about her, _His mind told him. He knew he should, knew that he was only worsening the pain he felt by thinking of her. But he couldn't stop himself, and he didn't really want to. Edward had barely spoken to Bella at all, yet he felt something for her he had never felt before. It made him want to seek her out, to touch her perfectly smooth skin and to whisper to her sweet nothings. He could be her somebody special…

He forcefully stopped that train of thought before it went too far. Bella. Was. Not. Interested. She had made that very clear, and he wasn't going to be like Mike and stalk her regardless. She had made her decision and he had to respect that. He would leave her alone…or try his best to.

He pulled into the drive of his out-of-the-way home, parking the silver Volvo just behind Alice's convertible and Emmett's jeep. Taking his keys, he entered his house and inhaled deeply. His mother, Esme, was cooking something delicious. Chicken… something, he thought. His mother was just about the sweetest, most caring person on the planet, a mother to all, not just her own children. None could resist loving her: she was simply too nice. She was also a fantastic cook, and Edward's stomach growled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom," He said, hanging his keys on the key rack. Esme turned and smiled brightly at her son. "Oh, Edward. I was wondering when you were going to get home." She rustled through the cabinet and offered him a soda. He took it, smiling back, his past anxieties put aside for now. "Sorry, I had some stuff I had to get done." _Yeah, stuff like practically stalking a girl who doesn't like me in the slightest._

"That's fine sweetie," Esme replied, not looking up from the pot she was stirring. "Do me a favor and go see if your father is busy. I might need some help with this."

"Dad's home?" Edward asked. Carlisle Cullen was the head doctor down at the hospital in Forks. He had a reassuring way about him, something that made folks feel at ease in his presence. He loved to take care of people, and from what Edward heard, he was really good at his job. Usually, he stayed late at the hospital, his work never done in his eyes.

"Yeah, he took off early today," Esme said with a smile. "So go see if he can give me a hand with this."

"Will do. See ya, mom." Edward called over his shoulder. He went up the stairs and knocked on his father's study door. "Yes?" came Carlisle's voice. He sounded tired, but happy. "Mom wants to know if you can help her out with dinner," Edward called through the door. "Certainly," His dad replied. "I'll be down in a second."

Edward continued down the hallway to his room, stopping for a moment as he considered playing the piano. Edward always felt better after he had poured his emotions out through music. But he didn't want the rest of his family knowing he was upset, and he knew that if he played, his grief would come out through his song. Sighing, he entered his room and flopped down onto his bed. These days, he hardly slept at all. Usually he just sat on his bed, staring out the window into the forest. The forest seemed so peaceful at night-so full of secrets. Edward often wished that he could escape the pressures of daily life and just run through the forest, taking in the cool night air. He wondered absently if Bella ever felt that way….

His mother's voice interrupted his thoughts as she called him down to dinner. When he arrived at the table, he found that he was right about the chicken. It was a delicious chicken parmesan, and Emmet and Alice were already digging in.

Edward hardly said a thing throughout the meal, only occasionally nodding at something Alice or Emmett said. Though normally he would sit and talk a while after he was finished eating, tonight he quickly asked to be excused.

"Mom, dad," He said as he was clearing away his plate. "Do you mind if I go out for a walk? I need to clear my head…"

"Sure," Carlisle said, not looking up from his dinner. "Be back before it gets too dark out." Edward nodded and grabbed a jacket, to keep the rain off his skin. He left the house and wandered down the narrow driveway. He stood for a moment, indecisive over which way he should go. He decided finally that he would forsake the road and continued down an old hunting path. He took a deep breath, enjoying the chill it brought to his lungs. The mystical time between day and night, twilight, was a world all its own. Crickets occasionally chirped, warming up for their nightly performance while the birds wound down their songs and went silent. Edward continued walking briskly, glad for the rain and the clean forest air. It really did help clear his head to walk outside.

Abruptly, he became aware that the forest was strangely silent. Even the wind and rain stopped, creating an eerie lull. Everything was still. He looked up at the sky, deciding it was getting dark and that he should probably head back. He lingered for a moment, wondering why the woods had suddenly stopped all noises, as if the trees themselves were holding their breaths…

A sudden sharp _crack _in the bushes to his right made him jump, startled. He stood perfectly still, listening. Faint, muffled voices sounded from the direction of the noise. Puzzled, Edward cautiously made his way towards the voices, listening intently but not wanting to call attention to himself. As he drew closer, it sounded as though the voices were arguing. Peering around a tree trunk, Edward at last caught sight of the source of the voices. Four men were lounging about, each with a bottle in his hand. The men looked rough and haggard, as though they hadn't showered in days. They were arguing about something to do with a _deal, _and one man was accusing his partner of doing, as he put it, "a shitty job".

Edward was about to back away, sensing a fight about to start, when one of the men whirled and saw him. "Hey!" the man yelled. _Damn. _"What are you starin' at?" The other men turned and also looked at Edward. Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Edward stepped out from behind the tree. "I was just taking a walk through these woods, and I heard your voices." He stated calmly. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The man who had first seen Edward glared at him, sizing him up. The man swaggered forward a few steps, adopting a sinister look. "Well, you did happen to disturb us," he growled. He swayed a bit, obviously drunk. Edward was no coward, but he knew that four drunken men could be dangerous, as he was all by himself. "Again, I'm sorry." He said, backing away a bit. The man sneered, thinking Edward was afraid.

"C'mere, boy." He slurred. He and his friends started towards Edward, looking as though they had no intentions of letting him escape unscathed. "Give us yer money," The lead man said. "And then maybe we'll forgive ya."

"I don't have any money," Edward replied, staying calm. "Please just let me be on my way."

The bandit, for that's what he seemed to be, grew angry. "No money!" he bellowed. His glare turned even meaner, and he gestured towards his friends. "Well, we'll see about that."

The men lunged at Edward, seeming intent on beating the crap out of him and taking anything that he had. Edward swung, hitting one in the jaw, and with the other had he shoved one man back. Edward had no intention of just letting them take what was his, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. He fought back wildly, his adrenaline odds were stacked against him, however, and after taking a jab to the face and chest, someone punched him right in the stomach, knocking the air out of him ad dropping him to his knees. The leader was panting heavily, blood dripping from a cut Edward's fist had made over his right eye. "You're gonna pay for this!" He seethed. He grabbed Edward's shirt, hoisting him up, and struck him sharply across the face.

A low, snarling sound erupted from deep within the forest. The robbers froze, listening and then glancing about warily. Edward hung in the grip of his attacker, dizzy from the blow he had received. "Who's there?" One man yelled. "Show yourself!"

Something moved behind them, and all four men swung around to face this new threat. What they found chilled their blood, causing the man holding Edward to drop him to the ground, mouth agape. Edward tried to see what they were looking at, his mind fuzzy still. A large, four legged beast emerged from the woods, stalking slowly towards the thugs. It's eyes were like fire, a blazing yellow tinged with red. Enormous fangs glinted in the faint light as it bared it's teeth and let out a heart-stopping growl. The men quickly scattered, screaming and cursing at the top of their lungs. There was complete madness as Edward was trampled by one man in his haste to escape the nightmare before him. Edward's vision blackened, and his already hazy view worsened. He tried several times to stand up and run, but each time he fell back, too dizzy to stand.

He sensed the men had left, probably still running recklessly in fear. He froze, hearing the growl again, although it was quieter this time. His eyes finally refocused, and he slowly turned. He forced himself not to scream as he saw the creature looming over him, staring down at him with fierce yellow eyes. Edward began to shake, terrified as he wondered what was going to happen to him. The beast was huge, easily five and a half feet tall at the shoulder. Its body was mostly wolf shaped, except for its enormous paws, which were more like lion's feet because he could see the claws had retracted slightly. It was covered in fur as black as the night, thick and tussled and damp from the rain. Its broad, muscled shoulders quivered as it stared down at him and sniffed. Edward held perfectly still, afraid that if he moved, the beast would strike.

The giant wolf seemed uncertain of what to do. It continued to gaze at Edward, the growl dying in its chest and its snarl fading away. Even its eyes seemed to lose their fury the longer it looked at the boy at its feet. It's huge head suddenly lowered towards Edward, and he cried out in fear, holding his arm up as if to shield himself. The wolf jerked its head back at the sound, and it's ears pinned back. A high pitched whine escaped its throat, and it looked down at Edward quizzically. Edward trembled, afraid, but the wolf only sat down on its haunches, continuing to whine. Its eyes looked almost….sad as it stared down at the boy. Finally, it threw back its head, letting out a long, mournful howl. Edward watched, now not only terrified, but confused. Why was he still alive? Not that he was complaining.

As its howl died away, echoing into the forest, the wolf's body began to shudder. Its limbs twitched and jerked and then bent in a very unnatural way. Edward tensed, ready to run, but the wolf still watched him intently. The wolf continued to spasm until suddenly Edward realized it was…_shrinking. _The once hug wolf was now only about twice the size of a large dog, and its proportions were changing as well. Bones crackled and rearranged before his very eyes, the fur receded and the limbs shifted. In seconds, Edward thought it looked almost _human. _And surely enough, as a minute passed the thing in front of him _was _human. The yellow eyes that had watched him only seconds before were now replaced with deep brown ones, eyes that looked pained and scared and wild all at the same time.

Edward gasped. If he had been confused before, now he was dumbstruck, staring at the person before him. Never in a million years would he have guessed….but he was too confused to speak. He could hardly think straight. So for a few minutes, they simply stared at one another, brown eyes meeting green with a look of uncertainty. Finally, Edwards mind had straightened enough to address his savior, and he inhaled, choking out…

"_Bella?"_

**_I promise, Bella is not just a "Jacob-style" werewolf. Will explain in the next chapter. :) don't forget about that review button_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So I gave in, because I was originally gonna wait for six reviews, but I got tired of that lol. Thank you so much to those who did review, you make my day better! _**

**_I hope you,like this chapter...I'm trying to make each one better than the last!_**

**_I don't own twilight or its characters. Just the plot._**

"Bella?" Edward whispered in disbelief.

Bella shut her eyes tight,

swallowed hard,

and nodded.

It really hadn't even been a conscious decision. She was running through the woods aimlessly, letting the wolf part of her have control. Following a herd of deer, hunger driving her forward. Then, she caught his scent, and suddenly she was flying through the forest, smelling his fear and the scents of other humans around him. She had to go to him. Save him. Her rational mind was quiet for a bit, dazed by the sudden turn of events. Then all of a sudden it was alive and fighting against her instincts. Against the need to go to his side.

_No, no, no. Turn around. Run away. You can't let him see you, can't let him know. Just run the other way. Stay away from him._

_Stay away._

But she couldn't. He was in danger. She had to go to him. It wasn't a choice. But the rational voice in her head would not be silenced, and it was strong enough to make her stop just yards away from the humans, looking to see what was happening. Edward was backing away, four men closing in on him menacingly. The four thugs reeked of alcohol and filth, and her nose wrinkled at the smell. It was disgusting. Then, there was _his _smell. Edward's. She had never smelled it so close in this form.

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

She had never smelled anything so intoxicating, so…._right. _He smelled like the sun and fresh air and he smelled like warmth and desire. The scent pulled her, trapping her in its power. She was powerless against it. He smelled like everything she had ever wanted and everything she could ever need or have. He smelled like a dream, the very best kind.

And Bella knew, right then, that she would never be able to leave him. She would never find anyone else in the world whom she would feel this way about. Never find another who made her act like this. She had wanted to stay away from him, to protect him from the monster she felt she was. But the realization slowly dawned upon her that it was impossible. She was _his._

Minutes must have passed, for when Bella finally was able to concentrate on something other than his intoxicating scent, the scene had changed entirely. One of the drunkards had Edward by the shirt, and his hand struck him hard across the face.

A growl immediately erupted from Bella's chest, and her vision went red. No one. _No one, _was going to hurt Edward. Not if she had anything to say about it. One of the attackers shouted something, but Bella wasn't listening. She prowled forward, the growl getting louder with every step. The humans turned, jaws-and Edward- dropping as they saw what was coming straight for them. Lips pulled back to expose her five inch long incisors, and their faces paled. Finally, one of them screamed, and the sound snapped the rest out of their trances. They fled, sounds of terror filling the air, along with Bella's snarl. With uncanny precision, Bella sprang forward and tackled the man who had hit Edward. Before the thug could utter a sound, Bella's teeth met in his throat, then pulled back, leaving her muzzle free of blood. He died instantly, not able to even wiggle before the life left his body. Bella was unmoved. She felt no remorse for the man now dead at her feet. He deserved worse. She glanced about, realizing the other drunks had run screaming into the forest. She didn't have time to deal with them, although she desperately wanted to hunt down each one of them for what they had done.

But more important than anything was Edward. Bella looked back, seeing him struggling to stand up. She leapt silently to his side, watching him worriedly. Praying he was ok. After a moment, Edward sat up, and turned to find her looking at him. He jerked in surprise, then began to tremble. Bella's heart ached, and she begged him with her eyes to trust her, to not be afraid. He looked her over, eyes lingering on her long, sharp claws, which she immediately retracted. He continued to stare at her, looking as though he were afraid to move. She silenced the growl she realized was still rumbling from her. The anger slowly, reluctantly faded away, replaced with concern. But Edward looked alright, he had not been seriously injured. She let herself relax, trying to make herself as safe-looking as possible. She saw him sway slightly, and without thinking she put her head forth to steady him. He, however, took it as a threat, and with a scream of fear, he covered himself defensively.

The sight of this intoxicating boy cowering in fear at her feet, she who would never do anything to hurt him, cut her deeply. She whined, sitting down, trying to signal that she meant no harm. He just looked at her, still shaking. The pain was too much, and Bella threw her head back and howled in sorrow. She had to help him, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't leave him like this, alone in the middle of the forest at night. He wouldn't accept her help while she looked like this though…

Not allowing herself to think about the consequences, she ended her howl, and began to transform back into her human form. Her bones rearranged, snapping and aching where they changed. She closed her eyes, blocking out his horrified face. She prayed he would allow her to explain, though she had no idea what she would say. _It's the only way to save you, Edward. _She thought desperately. _Please don't hate me. Don't think I'm a monster…._

After the morph was compete, she opened her eyes to look at Edward. He was staring at her in shock, dumbfounded. She could only guess what was going through his mind. He had just seen a girl he went to school with, talked to, and sat in front of turn from a giant monster back into the form he was familiar with. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she forced herself to stand completely still as he tried to make sense of what was happening. She noticed absently that she was wearing only a sports bra and spandex shorts, but that was so severely unimportant right now.

"Bella?"

She shut her eyes, swallowed hard, and nodded. She could hear his terrified breathing, still smell his fear, her senses hypersensitive. Even with her eyes shut, she knew exactly where he was, his warm body tangible in the cool night air. She wondered what he would do. Hell, she had no idea what SHE was going to do….

"Bella." Edward repeated. Bella opened her eyes. He was shaking his head, as if trying to dismiss the insane scene playing out before him. "Bella….wh….Bella." He looked at her, unable to find words to say.

Another long, tense silence ensued. Finally… "Bella, what…what is it?" Edward stammered. The words didn't really make sense, but Bella understood what he was asking. _What happened? What's going to happen? _

_What are you?_

Bella released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had no idea how to explain what was happening, or what she was… "I have to get you home." She said finally, choosing the safest words she could think of. She hadn't answered most of his implied questions, but that was going to have to wait until she was sure he was safe.

And until she knew how to answer him.

He just stared at her for a while, then, slowly he got to his feet. Almost immediately, he groaned in pain as dizziness overcame him, and his legs gave out. Again, instinct took over Bella, and she instantly had him in her arms, catching and securing him before he could hit the ground. She felt him stiffen, his fear scent growing overpowering and his breathing hitched. She immediately hated herself, for being such a freak, for scaring him with her monster form and inhuman speed.

Bella looked deep into Edward's bright green eyes. For a moment she felt as though she could stare into those eyes forever…. But she forced herself to concentrate. "I won't hurt you." She whispered. "Let me help you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Edward looked back at her, still afraid, but slowly, he nodded. _He trusts me? _Bella puzzled. But it didn't matter…really. Gently, Bella helped him back to his feet. He groaned again, barely able to stand. Bella winced at the sound. She had to get him home to Carlisle. Fast. "I don't think I can walk." Edward mumbled. Bella sighed. Go forbid this be even just a little bit easy on her. She hoped what she was about to do wouldn't scare him too badly. She had no choice. She looked around, then picked him up off the ground, cradling him like a giant infant. He yelped in surprise at first, then he simply stared, green eyes wide. "I'll carry you," Bella murmured. She silently prayed for his trust. "Put your arm around my neck. Please."

_He is taking this all in good stride _Bella thought as Edward complied without much hesitation. She started forward, walking in the direction of his house as fast as she could without jostling him. He groaned a few times in pain, but after a while he was silent. She could tell he was dying to ask her questions, but perhaps didn't know where to start. She hoped the silence would last. Luck apparently hated her, though, for eventually he looked up at her and whispered, "What happened back there?"

Bella was silent for a moment, cursing the gods and choosing her words carefully. "You were attacked. They were just going to take your money, but when you fought back, it made them mad. That man, he was going to…" she trailed off. He didn't look away, just thought for a moment. "But, how did you…I mean, are you a…a…" He broke off, his rational brain rejecting what the rest of him knew to be true.

"A werewolf?" Bella asked, her tone much sharper than she had intended. He flinched, then turned away. _Damn it, Bella. Don't make yourself more of a monster than you already are. _She forced herself to sound calm, though inwardly she was terrified, about to reveal her greatest secret. "Yes, I suppose I am. A werewolf." Edward just shook his head slightly, mind unable to wrap around the fact that one of his classmates was straight out of a horror movie. _Well, at least he didn't try to stab me with his silver knife._

They were very close to his home. Bella could hear his parents' frantic voices, probably worried sick. She stopped and looked down at him. "You're going to have to walk over there by yourself." She told him, setting him down gently. She wouldn't be able to explain just how she had found Edward. "Listen….you can't tell them about me. Please." She met his eyes, pleading with him silently as well. She wondered silently if this was going to be the end of her life in Forks. Poor Charlie… "They can't know that I'm… well, you know. Tell them you managed to escape, and that you walked home on your own. Please, Edward. Please?"

To her surprise, he nodded. Maybe luck was on her side…if he kept his word. "I won't tell them." He took a cautious step forward, gritting his teeth against the pain. Bella wished she could take him further, but she had to go and hide the…body..

_Holy shit, _Bella realized. _I killed someone. I killed that man. _She looked at Edward, eyes becoming wild again. She couldn't hope to have him…she really was a monster. She had killed a man. Ripped his throat out with her teeth. _He was going to hurt him , _A voice interjected_. He was going to hurt Edward, maybe even kill him. _And it was then that Bella stopped feeling sorry for what she had done. No one must hurt Edward.

The silent debate was lost on Edward, but after a moment, Bella realized he was still watching her. "Can you make it ok?" She asked worriedly. Edward nodded, but still didn't move. Bella shuffled her feet, and looked at the ground. An awkward silence followed. Finally, she spoke, her voice barely audible. "I'm sorry, Edward." In the back of her mind, she marveled over the perfect way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. But she felt so deeply ashamed. Ashamed of what she was.

"Why?" He asked her, sounding genuinely puzzled. Bella didn't look up, but she frowned at the ground. "For…for everything. For scaring you. For putting you through this. I don't know. Everything" She repeated. She wished she could see his face, to convey the truth of her words with her eyes. But she kept her eyes averted, also afraid of what she would find in those beautiful green eyes. Probably disgust. At the very least, fear.

"Bella," Edward sighed, and Bella felt a spark of electricity at the sound of her name falling from his lips. "You saved me." Bella looked up at him. He was looking at her in a way that was confusing to her. He was still a bit afraid, that much was clear. But there was something else… Something she couldn't decipher. But he wasn't calling her a monster, so she felt some relief. "Thank you." Edward whispered. He took a few more hesitant steps towards his house, but kept his eyes locked on hers. Bella stared dumbly, nodded instinctively. "Why?" Edward asked her after a moment.

"Why? Why what?" Bella stammered. She was so shaken by his immediate acceptance. He hadn't run (or hobbled) away screaming yet. Maybe, just maybe…

_No._

Bella was so distracted by her thoughts, she almost missed Edward's next question. "Why did you save me?" He asked. She blinked slowly, puzzled again. She tried to process that question. "I mean," Edward said quickly. "This is obviously…sort of a big secret." Bella laughed darkly at that. _Understatement of the year. _"Why would you risk it for me?" Edward asked, voice low.

_Because,_

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_Because,_

_you are everything I could ever want_

_but can't have._

_Because,_

_I never really had a choice._

"I had to." Was what came out. And it was true. She _had _to protect him. Had to keep him safe from the evils of the world. Because he was good. Because he was _light_.

Edward appeared to consider her words for a while. Bella wondered absently how long they had been standing there, talking. He needed to go home. His parents…She shuddered. "Edward-" She started. "Can I see you again?" Edward blurted out. Bella's mouth fell open slightly, and Edward blushed. For some reason, Bella liked that. "See me again?" She echoed. He nodded, shifting his weight nervously. "Why? Edward…I'm not exactly friend material."

Edward frowned, and the sight made Bella want to touch his angelic face, to make him happy again, no matter what. But that would have been inappropriate, so she just stood there uselessly. "I want to see you again," Edward said, more softly this time. "I want to talk to you--please?"

Bella sighed. If only she could force herself to say no. She knew that was what she SHOULD do. She didn't want to pull Edward down, didn't want to drag him into the nightmare she was a part of. He should be with someone better. Someone normal. Bella knew she should say no. But she couldn't. Just couldn't.

"Ok," She said, cursing herself inwardly. "But you have to go home right now. Your parents will want to know you're safe." Edward nodded, and walked away, stopped, and turned around.

"Promise me, Bella."

_Promise me._

Bella felt her heart thud in an insane rhythm. God, Edward could make her crazy. She was probably already crazy, she just didn't know it. Oh wait, yes she did. He was serious, though. As impossible as it was, Edward Cullen wanted to talk to her, even after…

"I promise." Bella whispered. She was already damned anyways. He smiled, and the sight erased all her previous worries. He waved, an action that seemed almost comical given the circumstances, and wobbled off to his house. Bella stayed where she was, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She listened to make sure he made it ok. She could hear his parent's scared and relieved voices as Edward came through the door. As promised, Edward didn't say a word about werewolves or Bella. He told them about the robbers, though, and his parents' voices grew even more terrified. She sighed, it was a small relief.

When she heard the car doors slam and Carlisle start towards the hospital with Edward, she forced herself to turn and start towards her own home. She didn't phase, just walked along at her slow human pace. The forest pressed around her, feeling comforting to her. But Bella paid no attention to the scenery. The events of the past hour were overwhelming. Never had she thought of revealing her secret to Edward, or anyone for that matter. But now, he knew. And still he wanted to see her again. She shook her head. Why would he want that? She had no idea. Maybe he just wanted his questions answered. She supposed she could do that at least. Now she would _really _have trouble not thinking of him. The way he felt in her arms, the way his green eyes sparkled when he'd smiled at her…

She pushed those thoughts away. He was still too good for her. For anyone, probably. She struggled with her emotions. What was she supposed to do? She considered all the possibilities. As she neared her home, she grimaced at the thought of Charlie waiting anxiously inside. Still, she needed to think. Finally, she resolved to just keep Edward safe. He would never be hers. No matter how much she wanted him to be. She couldn't stay away from him, but she would do her best to maintain a respectful distance. She would watch over him, protect him. But that was all.

**_So? What did you think?? Review and let me know!! Even if you reviewed before, tell me what you think about this chapter. _**

**_Thanks!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Edward felt the familiar ache and soreness of his stiff body as he awoke, happy to be back in his own bed once more. It had been three days since his run in with the four men who had tried to beat him to death and steal from him. He had been released yesterday, glad he was not waking up in the bright white room, no longer disoriented from waking up somewhere other than his house. Edward stretched, wincing at the slight pain he still felt in his side. He had suffered from a minor concussion and a fractured rib, as well as the many bruises that covered his torso. His injuries still ached, especially his ribs and head, and the morning was the worst time of all. _It could have been a lot worse, _Edward reminded himself. It _would _have been a lot worse, if not for Bella.

_Bella._

Probably the worst part of being in the hospital had been that Edward could not see her again. He would have tried yesterday, but his parents forced him to stay in bed or on the couch, fearing he would upset his injuries further. He couldn't blame them--He had nearly scared the to death when he hadn't returned hours after darkness had fallen. Still, he had returned, thanks to the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

_Bella._

She had promised to see him. He would see her today, he decided. Injured or not, he would make sure he got out of the house and met up with her. Esme wouldn't like it, but Carlisle must know that Edward had recovered enough to go out for a bit. He just had to see her. He still couldn't get her off of his mind. Even after he had found out…

When the huge creature before him had shifted and shrunk and turned into Bella, Edward went into a sate of shock. Bella, beautiful, mysterious Bella, was a werewolf. The idea was absurd, and even though he had seen her transform before his very eyes, he still had to struggle to believe it. He could see the fear in her eyes when she had told him her secret, and he knew how much it must have pained her to reveal just how different she really was. But Edward had always known Bella was special. Maybe not _this _special, but still. He had been afraid when she had hoisted him with strength that seemed impossible for her petit fame, but he had trusted her despite that fear. He didn't want to hurt her, not after she had just saved his life and risked everything by doing so. When they had discussed what she was, he saw she was uncomfortable. The way she looked at him made it seem as though she expected him to run away shrieking at the sight of her.

Oh, if only she knew how far off that was.

For reasons completely unknown to Edward himself, he was even more interested in Bella now that he understood her self-imposed distance from her peers. Everything made sense to him now. Well, not everything, but a lot of things. What he did know was that he needed to talk to her again, to show her that he was not afraid, no matter what she was. He was different from everyone else. He knew it.

With renewed vigor, Edward climbed out of bed, noting gladly that it did not hurt very much to do so. He got dressed as quickly as he could without hurting himself, then headed downstairs to tell his parents he was going out today. He found Carlisle and Esme sitting at the breakfast table, drinking coffee and discussing buying new furniture for the living room. They both looked up as Edward entered the kitchen, smiling yet looking concerned as they silently assessed his condition. "Good morning." Edward said cheerily, sitting down and trying not to wince as the movement jostled his aching rib.

"Good morning Edward," Carlisle said, and Esme kissed her son's head lovingly. Edward wondered about the best way to ask his parents' permission, then decided to just be blunt. "Hey, so I promised someone I would go see them as soon as I got out of the hospital," He began, noticing how both his parents tensed at this. "So is it ok if I go meet them at the coffee shop in town? I feel much better, really." Esme looked at Carlisle , who thought about it for a while, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine with me if your mother agrees." He said. Esme frowned, obviously not happy about it but realizing Carlisle probably knew best, since he was a doctor. "Oh, alright." She sighed. Edward did a little dance of joy inside his head. Finally, he would see Bella again. He would be able to talk to her and--

"Who are you going to go see, Edward?" Edward started, and looked up at his mother who was watching him expectantly. Should he tell them it was Bella? What would they think? He sat there for a bit, then decided it was best to be honest with them. Somewhat honest.

"Isabella Swan." He said. He felt himself perk up at the sound of her name, remembering the way she had looked at him that night, those soft brown eyes so mysterious and wonderful…. Then he noticed the way his parents were looking at him. He was grinning like an idiot. He wiped the smile from his face, but it was too late. Carlisle chuckled and went back to his paper, mumbling "Ah, I see." Esme beamed at him, but said nothing. Feeling embarrassed, Edward excused himself, stopping only to grab the phone book from under the silverware drawer. He didn't know Bella's number, but he was sure he could find Chief Swan listed in the book. He went upstairs, hoping to have some privacy. Alice passed him on the way, asking if he felt well. Edward didn't even hear her though, and brushed past her in his haste to get to his room. Alice stared after him, shook her head, and went downstairs. She would find out what was going on later.

It didn't take long to find the Swans' number, and Edward hastily dialed it. When the phone rang the first time, however, he felt a sudden rush of nervousness. _What do I say to her? _He panicked. _What if she's changed her mind? Wait, where will I ask her to meet me? What if her dad says-- _

"Hello?" It was Bella's voice. Edward swallowed hard, telling himself to grow up and man up. "Hi, Bella. It's Edward."

_Silence._

"Edward Cullen?" Still no sound from the other line. "Bella?" He whispered. He wondered if she'd hung up on him. Maybe it had been a mistake to call her…

"I'm here." She finally said. His heart leapt, hope surging through him once more. "Oh, ok. Well, I was--that is, I was hoping-" Edward stuttered, and he silently cursed himself for sounding like such an idiot. He cleared his throat and started again. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me this afternoon." There was a long pause, but Edward made himself wait for her response. At last, he heard her sigh. "Edward, listen…"

"Please, Bella?" Edward said quietly. "I just want to talk. I want to--to thank you. You…promised. Please." He waited, holding his breath, praying. He felt bad for reminding her of her promise, because he didn't want her to feel as if she _had _to go. Another sigh, but this one sounded resigned. "Ok." She said, and Edward felt the sudden need to jump up and down, but he didn't want to be such an idiot. "Meet me at the park next to the school. One thirty." She said, her voice flat. "Ok, ok." Edward said quickly. "Thanks so much Bella. See you soon!" She murmured something that sounded like ok, and then hung up. Edward hung up as well, smiling to himself. He was going to get to see her. He was a bit hurt by her unenthusiastic attitude, but he also understood where it was coming from. Poor Bella was probably terrified of him telling her secret, or something similar. But she could trust him.

He glanced at the clock. 11:00. That meant he had two hours to shower and get ready before he should head towards the park. Edward sprang up, making his rib ache badly. _Jeez, Edward. Control yourself. _He walked much more carefully to the bathroom, showered quickly, and then spent the rest of the time trying to make himself look presentable, feeling like a teenage girl with the way he couldn't decide what to wear. He wanted so badly to impress Bella, to make her like him the way he liked her. He was disappointed that there was no way he could hide the bruises on his face and neck, but a long-sleeved shirt covered up the ones on his arms.

By twelve thirty he was ready, but it was much to early to leave. He went downstairs, where Emmett insisted he sit and watch the game with him. Edward paid little attention, stressing over his meeting with Bella, wondering what he should say. Emmett must have noticed because suddenly he was ruffling Edward's hair, purposefully messing it up. "Hey, what the hell Emmett?" Edward yelled. His brother just laughed, smirking as Edward frantically fixed his hair. "Dude, who's the chick?" Emmett chuckled. Edward gaped at his brother. Was it that obvious? "None of your business." He growled. Emmett laughed again, and turned his attention back to the TV. "Whatever. Have fun bro."

Unable to think of anything witty to say back, Edward just huffed and checked his watch. One o'clock. He could finally leave! He stood up and snagged his keys off the rack. The last thing he heard before the door slammed behind him was Alice yelling "Make sure you chew some gum before you kiss her!" And Emmett guffawing loudly.

Damn siblings. But nothing was going to upset Edward today--He was going to see Bella. He smiled at the thought and pulled out of his driveway, going even faster than usual. He wanted to be early, so that he'd have time to relax before Bella arrived. He wondered what she'd say to him. What should he say to her? He was getting nervous, starting to sweat a bit. He forced himself to calm down, trying to restore confidence in himself. _She agreed to talk to you, _he reminded himself. _So don't blow it._

Edward parked his Volvo in the lot next to the park and got out. The sky was dark with clouds, but it wasn't raining yet. Weird for Forks. Edward entered the park, happy to see that there were very few people there. It would be at least somewhat private… His gaze swept about the park, looking for a good place to wait for Bella. Then, under a tree in the very corner of the park, he saw her, and his heart sank. Bella was already there. She was sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky, apparently unaware that Edward was watching her. With a little sigh, Edward walked over towards her. _So much for having time to relax, _he thought. Before he was close enough to greet her, she looked down from the clouds and fixed her eyes on his. Edward's heart began to beat sporadically, just that one look sending his emotions spiraling out of control.

"Oh, hi Bella." He said, trying to sound calm. She didn't look surprised to see him so close. "Hi Edward." She said, patting the ground beside her for him to sit. She seemed much more calm about this than she had before. His heart beating uncontrollably, Edward took a seat next to her, very aware of how close they were. They sat in somewhat awkward silence, neither one sure how to start. He noticed she was wearing a dark grey sweater and simple blue jeans, but somehow they appeared very chic on her frame. Her worn out sneakers were covered with dried mud, but Edward didn't notice. He was too busy trying to get past the beauty of her eyes, and wishing he could see her smile at him.

"So," Bella said, causing Edward to jump as her voice shook him out of his daydream. She was staring out at the woods, her eyes worried looking. "Oh, yeah, right." Edward stammered. His mind raced, and he struggled to think of something to say. "You look great," He blurted out. _Real smooth, idiot. _Bella looked over at him, a bit confused, but murmured a quiet "Thanks, you too." Then she straightened her shoulders, her face taking on a look of purpose. "Listen…" She seemed about to speak, then shook her head and started again. "Thank you for keeping the other night a secret." She averted her eyes shyly. Edward smiled in spite of himself. "No, thank you." Edward said hastily. "For saving me. I mean, if it weren't for you….I might not be here." Bella looked back up at him, brown eyes filled with mixed emotions. He wondered what was going through her head. "You're welcome." She whispered. Edward kept his gaze locked firmly with hers. He wanted to reach out and touch her face…but he didn't. Just sat there, wishing. Hoping.

"But," Bella said after a moment. Edward tensed, knowing this was leading in the wrong direction. Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "Edward, I can't be your friend. I can't be anything for you." Her words stung, and Edward did his best not to look hurt. He couldn't read her emotions since her eyes were closed, but he hoped she hadn't meant what she'd said. "Why not?" He asked quietly. Bella's eyes snapped open, a bewildered look in them. "Why?" She repeated, somewhat loudly. "Have you forgotten what I am?" Edward shook his head. "No, of course not." He mumbled. Bella seemed to deflate a bit, her body relaxing. Edward sighed, throwing caution to the wind and whispered, "I just don't care."

Bella's mouth opened partially, her eyes wide. Her face was a mask of shock. "What did you just say?" She whispered. Edward grew nervous, afraid he had offended her. "I said, I don't care." He repeated slowly. Bella's eyes looked dazed, as though she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He continued speaking, trying to convince her of his feelings. "Bella, I don't care that you're different. I always knew you were special. I don't care. I want to be with you." As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward was struck by the truth of his words. He wanted to be with Bella. He had said barely a few sentences to her in his lifetime, hadn't known her long, but already he felt as though he could stay with her forever. She just stared back at him wordlessly. He was worried that she would be frightened by his too-soon confession, afraid she didn't feel the same way. He waited nervously for her response. Her eyes were clouded, looking sad and touched simultaneously. She shut her eyes tight again. When she finally spoke, it was so soft that Edward could barely hear her.

"I want to be with you too," she whispered. At that moment, Edward felt as though he were flying, so high nobody could touch him or hurt him. She was all he wanted, and all he had ever hoped to find. Now, she had told him she felt at least somewhat in the same way. He smiled, and when she opened her eyes, she smiled a little in return. Silence again filled the air, but it was more of a thoughtful silence.

"What am I doing?"

All the happiness vanished from Edward's face. He looked at Bella, hurt and worried. She was glaring down at her hands, shaking her head slightly. She turned to face him, her eyes were pained, her face twisted into a grimace. "I'm a monster, Edward." She growled in a low voice. He was taken aback, shocked at the sudden rush of self-loathing that emanated from Bella. "I'm the kind of thing people write horror stories about. The creature no one in their right mind could ever love, the thing everyone's afraid of and no one wants to be." She broke off, shaking with barely controlled emotion. Her eyes were changing colors, the brown tainted with yellow. "Even now," Bella whispered. "It's taking most everything I have to stay human. It's not safe for you, Edward."

She snapped her head to the side, looking again at the trees and shuddering. Edward sat dumbstruck. Poor Bella…Poor mistaken, beautiful Bella. She was no monster. He had seen that from the beginning. Edward thought she looked more like an angel than a demon. Other, shallower people may have run from her in terror, but he could see the goodness in her. His heart broke at the sight of her sitting their, hating herself for something that was far out of her control. He gave in to his desire, and slowly reached out a hand and put it on hers. She flinched at his touch, but didn't pull away. "I'm not afraid of you, Bella." Edward whispered. "And I don't care if I should be. You're not a monster."

Bella faced him slowly, her eyes less wild and filled with hope. She stared at him as though he was something from a fairytale, when really it was she who was extraordinary. She looked so lost, so confused and so very alone. Edward knew he had to be there for her. She deserved so much more than this image of herself as a monster. He smiled gently at her, and squeezed her hand gently. She sighed and gave a reluctant smile back, and seemed to relax. The fight was gone from her body. "Thank you." She sighed. "It's obviously useless to fight this. I guess I can't stay away from you, so I'm glad you aren't too put off." Edward laughed, his heart gladdened by her attempt at humor. He wanted so badly for her to be happy, and to see herself for what she really was.

Now she was looking at something over at the far side of the park, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. "Oh, just people over there." She said dismissively. "They're talking about us. Gossiping." Edward was surprised, looking over at a seemingly innocent group of girls. "Really? How do you know?" Bella's eyes darkened a bit. "I can hear them." She muttered.

_Oh, right._

Before Edward could ask what they were saying, Bella suddenly turned away from the girls, grinning haphazardly. "So, you're really not afraid of me?" She asked excitedly. Edward was a bit surprised at her sudden mood swing, but he nodded quickly. Bella's grin widened. "Come with me." She said, and jumped to her feet. Her hand released his, and though he was disappointed by that, he was glad that she seemed less self-hating. He followed her unquestioningly across the park, past the girls who really were talking about them, and into the forest. Edward wondered what she was going to do…she wasn't going to transform, was she?

Bella led him on a winding tail deep into the forest to a place he'd never been before. She stopped before a huge, beautiful tree, turning to face him. Her eyes had lost some of their humor, but she was smiling ruefully. "Are you still not afraid?" She asked. Edward shook his head. "But I _am _confused," he admitted. He coughed nervously. "Are you…going to transform?" Bella's smile faded. "I don't know." She told him. "I have to know you can deal with…this. If we're going to stand a chance." Edward nodded, knowing she was speaking the truth. He really wasn't afraid. He would deal with anything if it meant he could be with Bella. "I can deal." He promised. He smiled at her. "I thought you could only transform during a full moon," he teased. Bella chuckled darkly. "No, this form can happen whenever, and the other just has to be at night." She smiled at his confused expression. "Wait, what form? There's more?" He stammered. Bella laughed again, although the sound wasn't exactly happy. Her face had that distinct look of disgust with herself again. Edward wanted nothing more than to make her happy again, so he forced away his nerves and smiled again. "Bring it." He said, teasing again.

This time Bella didn't remove her clothes before she shifted. Her body grew upward, stretching and bulging out as her smooth skin was covered in thick black fur. Her arms grew longer and bulkier, but instead of her hands turning into heavy paws, they maintained their fingers and her nails turned into sharp claws. Her legs didn't bow the same way they had when Edward had seen her, but shifted in a way that allowed her to remain upright. The clothes just…disappeared. The transformation was finished in about twenty seconds, and Edward once again could only stare in awe. The creature he knew to be Bella stared at him with those burning yellow eyes, watching to see his reaction.

_Don't mess this up, _Edward's inner voice told him. _Show her you can handle this. _He looked at her again, taking in this new transformation. Instead of four legs, Bella still stood upright. She still had a vague human shape to her body, with long arms and strong-looking hands with long fingers. The fur still covered her body, and she had dangerous looking teeth and strong, rippling muscles. This form looked more like the werewolves from the movies, mainly the one from _Van Helsing, _Edward thought absently. She was probably eight feet tall, and her shoulders were much broader than before. But Edward could see Bella, his Bella, in the eyes. He could tell she was waiting for him to react in the way she thought he would: by running away.

"Wow." Was all Edward could say. He tried to sound confident. Bella continued watching worriedly. Edward slowly walked towards her, hands raised slightly. When he was about arms length(For him) from her, he stopped. He looked up into those wild eyes, and leaned in. "I can tell you're in there, Bella." He breathed. The wolf in front of him let out a whoosh of air.

_Aren't you scared?_

The voice that suddenly sounded inside Edward's head caused him to jump. He looked about wildly, then realized…it was _Bella's _voice. He stared, mouth agape. "Did you-can…can you talk?" He said incredulously. Bella nodded her enormous head.

_Yes._

Definitely Bella, but their was a strange echo to her voice.: a deep, growling timber tone that must have been part of the transformation. The wolf part's voice. The sound was both unsettling and comforting. It made the human Bella more tangible to Edward. This was something Edward hadn't expected, but then again, this was all unexpected. He continued to stare, trying to put together a coherent sentence. "Oh," He finally said. "Well, no. I'm not scared."

_You should be._

Edward took in a sharp breath, and Bella flinched. _I would never hurt you, Edward. _She thought-spoke quickly. _Not on purpose. I just meant.. People are supposed to be afraid of me. She looked away. Edward breathed in deeply, then reached out to gently touch the soft fur on her forearm. "Well, I'm not." He said firmly. "I still want to be with you. No matter what." The bright yellow eyes Bella was so ashamed of grew soft, and then closed tightly. They stood that way for a while, his hand on her arm at the base of the big old tree._

_A boy and a werewolf._

**_thanks for reading! will update soon I hope. reviews are appreciated._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:This chapter is short, sorry :( My computer caught a virus and I've been at band stuff all week.**

**Many of you have pointed out that I do not make new paragraphs each time there is a new speaker. It's sorta my style, I think it adds to the confused tone. you know? maybe? **

**If it really bothers you, lemme know and I'll change it.**

**Don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Take my hand. Please."

It had been just over a week since Bella had relented and allowed Edward into her life. She could never have imagined the happiness it would bring her. She had never cared about anyone so much in her lifetime as she did Edward, and had never felt better about herself. He was the only thing right in her sad existence. Of course, there was a definite downside. Sometimes it was hard to be around him, especially since she was terrified of accidentally breaking him. Edward never seemed to be afraid of her, and while that made her happier than she could say, it also frightened her. He just rolled his eyes when she distanced herself from him, not fully understanding the danger he was constantly in.

But Bella knew.

At school they were the talk of everyone. The most eligible single male, and the beauty that no guy thought he could interest. An interesting couple, indeed. Mike Newton looked like his head was about to pop off when he first saw Edward holding Bella's hand in the hallway. Just another perk of having Edward around.

Now they were back at the big old tree where Bella had first changed into her "day wolf" for Edward. He had questioned her almost nonstop about her secret since that first day, and Bella had finally promised him she would explain whatever he wanted to know today when they got to the tree. It was just not something Bella found comfortable talking about everywhere. Now, Bella was hanging from the lowest branch, ten feet off the ground. She had leaped easily up, landing with uncanny balance and precision. Edward had given her the awed look he always had when she performed something seemingly impossible with the greatest of ease. She was still waiting for him to run screaming….

"Just jump up and grab my hand," Bella instructed. Edward nodded bravely and tensed to jump. "Wait," Bella stopped him. "Make sure to grab with the hand on the opposite side of your broken rib." Edward nodded again. He had forgotten about that, but of course Bella hadn't. He tensed again and jumped up as high as he could, reaching out with one hand. Bella's hand closed around his wrist, and within seconds she had hoisted them both up to sit upon the big branch. Edward once again gave her the _wow _look, grinning and keeping his hand locked with hers. Bella smiled back, as she always did. His smile was infectious.

"Do you like it here?" Bella asked him. She knew even if he didn't, he would say he did, but when he nodded it looked genuine. "I like being anywhere with you." He told her. Bella blushed and felt her heart rate speed up. It was these moments that made her feel more like a normal teenage girl, and not like a freak. She squeezed his hand gently and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and listened intently. Deep within the forest, she could hear the sounds of countless animals and insects, as well as the hum of the wind. It smelled like rain, but it probably wouldn't start raining for at least an hour or two. Much closer, she could hear Edward's breathing and heartbeat, the sound and smell still causing her heart to pound harder than usual.

"So do I get to quiz you now?" Edward asked, startling Bella from her trance. She felt her stomach twist uneasily at the thought of divulging all her inner secrets. Not because she didn't trust him, but because she was afraid of what he would think of her. Still…she had promised. "I suppose," She sighed. Edward looked worried by her unenthusiastic agreement, but Bella smiled reassuringly at him, though inwardly she hoped he wouldn't ask.

"So…" Edward began. He looked unsure of what to ask first. Bella tried to look encouraging, tried to push back the fear from her eyes. Finally he spoke, his voice very soft. "How did you become a werewolf?"

She should have known the most painful question of all would come up first. The rush of memories came flooding back to her suddenly, and though she tried to keep the pain from her face, she must have failed because suddenly Edward was squeezing her hand and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said over and over. _Pull yourself together Bella. Answer the damn question. _"I'm ok, Edward." Bella whispered. Edward didn't look convinced, and he kept a tight grip on her hand. Bella struggled to keep her emotions in control, forcing herself to be strong. Slowly, the story formed, and she kept her voice and gaze steady.

"When I was about nine years old, I was living in phoenix with my mom and her boyfriend at the time. He was pretty mean to her. I mean, he never hit her or anything…he just talked down to her a lot. I guess it just made me miserable to see her so unhappy with herself. Anyways, one night she was crying even louder than usual, and I just had to get out of the house. I was walking down the streets, not really paying much attention to where I was going, when out of nowhere I just found myself in this dark, empty alley." Bella laughed humorlessly. "Cliché, I know." Edward didn't smile, just looked at her. "Anyways, I was trying to get back home when someone grabbed me. The rest is hard to remember. I know I tried to get away, but they were much too strong. Then, everything went black…" Bella took a deep, shuddering breath. Edward squeezed her hand supportively. Would he still hold it that way when he knew the rest of the story? Bella hoped so…

"When I woke up, my throat burned like it was being torched. My limbs were jerking around in pain, and I think I phased, but I really couldn't sense anything but the pain. It ripped through me and all I could do was scream and pray for death. It never came, but eventually the pain died down. When I was finally able to stand up, I was surrounded by werewolves." Edward gave her a shocked look, and Bella nodded slowly. "Yes, there are many more of my kind. About three hundred, if I'm not mistaken. But anyways, I guess I'd been attacked by this pack of werewolves who just went around killing and changing people." Bella could feel her fists ball up and her voice grew thick with rage. Even after all these years… "There are very strict rules about changing someone. It's against our laws to change someone who doesn't want to be a werewolf. They took that choice from me. I never wanted to be this…" She gesture at her eyes, which had turned a bright yellow in her passion. "I never wanted any of this…But it was too late. They left me as soon as I woke up, laughed at me. I was a werewolf, and there was nothing I could do about it…" She had to stop then, her whole body was shaking with fury. The hardest part of her story had yet to come. She was so close to changing, the beast within demanding release. Edward was watching her fearfully, she could sense his increased heart rate even in her anger. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at her. The knowledge that she was scaring him killed her rage as quickly as it had come on. Guilt flooded her senses, and she impulsively pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." She groaned. _You're a Goddamn monster Bella, _her mind screamed at her. She buried her head in her hands, unable to face the fear she knew was etched on Edward's face. She hated herself so much. All the happiness she'd felt before was gone now, swallowed up by guilt and hatred. Bella wanted to run away from him, banish herself from tormenting him further.

"Bella, Bella," Edward whispered. But Bella did not acknowledge him. She felt his hand touch her shoulder, and she flinched away. _Please don't touch me, _she begged silently, but his hand returned to her shoulder. "Bella, sweetheart.." Edward pleaded. Bella was taken aback at his word choice, but still she did not move.

"I hate them too, Bella." Edward said quietly.

Bella sat up, startled. She looked over into Edward's deep green eyes. "What?" She croaked.

"I said I hate them too," Edward repeated. "For what they did to you. But it's not your fault, and despite what you think, you aren't a monster." Bella huffed, shaking her head briskly. "No." Edward said sharply. Bella's eyes widened slightly, surprised. "You are not a monster Bella. You are a beautiful person. It kills me to see you hating yourself over this."

"I--" Bella started, but Edward shook his head again and placed his hand gently against her cheek.

"I wish you could see the you that I see." He told her wistfully. Bella just stared, overwhelmed by this angel that was sitting next to her, touching her softly and looking at her as though _she _was the source of light in his world. He was stroking her cheek lightly, and Bella closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She could not do as he asked, could not let go of the self hate that she had held onto for so long, but she would try to deserve him, try to be all he though she was. She opened her eyes.

"Edward, I don't know what it is you see in me," Bella murmured. She could sense he was about to argue, but she held up a hand to stop him. Her next words held the power of all honesty. "But I am so glad you're here with me."

His eyes grew soft then, a warm sea of green. He took her in his arms then, held her tight against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. Even though Bella was stranger than he, she felt safe there in his embrace. She looked up at him again. Sparkling orbs shined down at her, creating a sense of calm deep within her soul. Bella knew those eyes held everything she'd ever hoped to find, and could never deserve.

_He was light_

_and _

_she was darkness._

"There's more," Bella said into his chest. She winced as he looked at her, not wanting to divulge this secret, perhaps the darkest of all. "Go on." Edward encouraged. Bella sighed, knowing she had to tell him. Already, her eyes were taking on a sad look, as she steeled herself for his reaction.

"Those men, the ones that changed me…" Bella swallowed hard.

"I killed them."

"I killed them all."

**Please review. Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to Emmaleighmcavoy and Animal8, for being my consistant reviewing fans :) You guys rock my world!!**

**I decided to post this chapter instead of editing it as much, so there may be mistakes. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) It's not ALL doom and gloom.**

**This one breaks the pattern of Bella then Edward then Bella, but don't worry. There will be an EPOV :)**

Bella held her breath, waiting for Edward's reaction. It had been amazing that he had stuck around knowing she was a werewolf, and he hadn't batted an eye at the fact that she had superhuman senses, but now?

Now he knew she was a murderer.

For a long time after she was changed, Bella felt only two emotions: Fear, and hatred. For weeks, Bella had run about the city, sporadically changing as she was unused to controlling this new part of her. By some miracle, she had managed to continue undetected. Probably because she mostly hid out in abandoned houses, shivering and crying with fear. Later, after she was controlled enough to go home to her mother and tell her the awful story, came the hatred. She spent nights planning, plotting her revenge against the people who had turned her into this…_thing. _It was their fault. Their fault her mother had a heart attack the first time Bella changed in front of her, and nearly died on her way to the hospital. Their fault Bella had to be sent away from phoenix and had to live in Alaska with her father. Their fault her father drank himself to sleep every night to escape his daughter's crying. Their fault.

One night years later, when Charlie was asleep and no one else was around, Bella snuck out. She put herself on the first plane back to phoenix and two days later she was back at the spot where it had all started. Her sense of smell was impeccable, and Bella quickly found and memorized the scents of each of her attackers. With a fury burning even stronger than the day she had been changed, Bella set out to hunt them down.

She was twelve years old.

The first wolf she found was the easiest to kill. He still lived in phoenix, and though the pack had split up, he was still prowling the streets, killing and changing at whim. Somehow, no one had come to stop him yet. Until Bella. She found him sleeping in the basement of an old hospital in his weak human form. Upon seeing his face, Bella's vision had gone red and she hadn't regained control of herself until he was nothing more than a scattered pile of flesh and blood lying at her feet. She had become so horrified at what she'd done, she'd vomited right there. Later, when she was no longer a stranger to killing, the sight of blood didn't phase her in the slightest. Many more were to die at the ends of Bella's teeth and claws. Though she was only a young wolf, most of the werewolves didn't stand a chance once she'd found them. Even the strongest ones could only slow down her efforts. Bella didn't know it then, but later she would find out that not only was she a werewolf, she was one of the strongest in existence. Go figure.

When the last of the monsters that had destroyed her life had stopped breathing for good, Bella didn't feel the way she'd thought she would. All the anger and disgust she'd felt for the past five years remained, but now, with no one else to blame, it was directed at herself. She had killed them. She was a murderer, no better than they were. She had left her parents alone and afraid. She was the monster she thought she'd been hunting all those years….

Bella was fifteen when she began roaming uselessly around the country, running from the self-loathing that clung to the streets of Phoenix. She had no idea where she was going--she just wanted to get away. Somehow she ended up in Maine, and it was there that she ran into another of her kind. Bella was extremely wary of the werewolf, but eventually she went to check him out. She met the werewolf, Garrett, and her life changed forever. Garrett was almost two hundred years old, and it was he that explained everything to Bella. The history of werewolves, the laws of the breed, and the ways to deal with that inner monster. To Bella, Garrett was like an uncle. She had never found anyone who understood her the way he did. Her life was easier, at least until he told her she had to go back. After about a year of living with him--in a non-romantic way--he forced her to go back to her family. "Cherish them while you can, Bella." He said.

According to Garrett, Bella would stop aging around the time she turned twenty. That gave her only a few years to try to live life as a normal kid. Then…well, she didn't know what she'd do then. Bella was immortal. She would have to leave eventually, leave all her friends and family and home. She couldn't abandon her parents just yet. When she'd returned home, her parents had cried and cried. Finally, they decided Bella would live with Charlie in Forks, so that she would have the forest to…use. The self-hatred had never faded away, and while Bella missed Garrett very much, she also knew there was no way she could ever accept who and what she was as easily as he had.

Now Bella had Edward. As if her life wasn't complicated enough. She wished so badly that she could be normal for him, but she knew it was impossible. She would never be normal. But she couldn't let him go…couldn't do what was best for him, because she _needed _him.

And now he was going to leave.

Because Bella was a murderer.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella." Edward said.

Bella felt her jaw drop. The flashback to her first days as a werewolf might have just been in her head, but still, she had told him she was a _murderer. _"What?" She practically screamed. Edward flinched, but kept his voice low. "I don't blame you for what happened. I might have done the same thing if it were me. You were just scared and alone. Moving to Alaska must have made the feeling even worse."

Bella's head was reeling. Was Edward serious? Just like that, he understood? She was about to ask him what the hell he was thinking, sitting there next to a murdering super-strong werewolf when suddenly her mind replayed what he had just said. "I didn't--I--I didn't tell you I moved to Alaska." She stuttered. Edward looked confused. "Yes you did," He said slowly. "You told me how you went there to live with Charlie. You felt angry and then left to track the guys who had transformed you. You found the first one-"

Bella didn't hear anything else. Her mind was blank for a few moments, unable to comprehend what was happening. She had said that…aloud. All of it. One sentence was replaying over and over in her head.

_You told him._

_You told him._

_You told him._

_And now,_

_He knows everything._

"Bella!" Edward yelled, shaking her gently. Bella shook herself, suddenly aware of the low, pained sound coming from her open mouth. Something between a whine and a howl of sorrow. Edward looked terrified, and before Bella could do anything but stop the sound, he was holding her tightly again. "Don't worry, Bella." He told her. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." He squeezed her tightly against his chest, holding her so tight that if Bella had been a normal girl, she might have bruised from his grip. He began rocking her back and forth, not releasing her from his grasp. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes, and she had to struggle to push them back. "Edward…" She whispered.

"Please don't leave me, Bella." Edward moaned. She was again shocked speechless. Edward thought she would…leave him? That's what he was worried about? Jeez, he took modesty to a whole new level. He was a perfect, beautiful boy who was afraid the monster he held in his arms was going to abandon him. _Some sort of sick joke, _Bella thought.

"I won't. I _can't, _Edward." She responded finally. He loosened his grip and looked at her, green eyes cloudy with doubt. "It would be better for you if I could, I know that…But don't worry. I'll be here as long as you want me around." Edward sighed in relief and let her go. He took hold of one of her hands, and gently kissed it. Bella fought the urge to shudder with delight, her emotions going haywire again. Edward looked deep into her eyes, and Bella wondered if he could see a soul there. "I always want you here, Bella." He said solemnly.

Bella allowed herself a small smile, and was rewarded by a huge grin from Edward. Slowly, he leaned in towards her, eyes searching to see if this was alright. Though they had been unofficially dating for over a week, they had never kissed before, although both had wanted to very badly. Now, Bella answered his unspoken question by closing the distance between them, and as their lips connected a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Nothing in the world had ever felt so right as this, her lips pressed against his, Edward's arms around her waist. For that moment, all of her cares melted away, and all that was left was her and Edward.

EPOV

Nothing could have prepared Edward for the feelings that exploded when Bella's lips touched his. It was like fireworks erupting from his very soul. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment he first laid eyes on her, but none of that mattered now. All that held any significance was here, now. Too soon, Edward forced himself to pull away, not wanting to take advantage of Bella's current emotional state. She kept her eyes closed for a moment after the kiss was ended, her face mirroring Edwards. When she opened her eyes, and those perfect chocolate orbs locked with Edward's gaze, Edward knew that he loved her.

_Love? _

Edward was taken aback at the suddenness of this realization, but he put that thought from his mind and smiled instead at Bella. She smiled back, and a dazed look entered her eyes. "Thank you." Edward said finally. Bella shook her head. "No, thank you." She laughed. Edward's heart soared at the sound of her laughter-it was like sunshine, brightening his day and warming him. He suddenly felt fiercely protective of the girl smiling up a him. She may have been stronger than he, but only he could protect her from what seemed to be her biggest enemy: Herself. Edward would make her love herself if it took his whole lifetime. He was willing to give up everything and anything for her, in order to make her love herself the way Edward loved her.

_Love._

No question about it this time. Edward was head over heals in love with Bella. Only, he couldn't tell her that just yet. It was much too soon. But Edward vowed that one day, he would profess his love to her, and he hoped he could earn her love in return. He smile at that thought, and he heard Bella sigh contentedly when he did. "What?" He asked her curiously. Bella smiled again, and tentatively reached up to touch Edward's face. "You dazzle me." She whispered.

_Love. Tell her now._

No. He had to wait. He grinned at Bella, so happy he felt he might burst. "I do?" He asked excitedly. She nodded, and Edward hugged her tightly again. When he looked at her face, he couldn't stop smiling. Now it was Bella's turn to chuckle at his giddy expression. "What?" She asked him. Edward pressed his face close to hers. "You dazzle me." He growled in her ear, repeating what she'd said only moments before. She giggled, and squeezed him gently. They stayed that way, hugging and laughing and gently kissing, until the sun was low in the sky, turning the clouds purple and orange.

"I have to go now," Bella groaned. He looked down at her sadly, not ready to end this perfect day. She looked just as unhappy as he was, perhaps even more so. "I have to see Charlie before… before I go out tonight."

Edward sighed, wishing he could stay with her forever. He understood why she had to go, but that didn't make it any easier to let her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Edward got excited, wondering why he hadn't thought of this before. "Bella," He said, and he could tell she'd noticed his excitement. "Will you come and see me tonight, please?"

Bella looked surprised. She frowned slightly, and Edward's hopes faltered. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Edward…" She started. Edward interrupted her with a surprise kiss, hoping that it might persuade her. When he broke the kiss, Bella was gasping slightly for air. "Did you just try and dazzle me?" She asked accusingly. Edward smiled and shrugged. "Did it work?" He teased. Bella growled--and from her, it actually _was _a growl-- and punched him playfully. She then turned serious and closed her eyes in thought.

"Well?" He asked again, hoping she would agree. Bella opened her eyes and sighed. Edward took that as resignation, and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, sweetie." He purred. Bella just shook her head and fought back a smile. "I guess I'm not being given a choice," Bella grumbled. "So…I'll try and be there, ok?"

"No, you will be there." Edward said in a mockingly serious tone. Bella's eyes suddenly flashed mischievously, and without a word, she hopped down from the tree, landing lithely. "I will, but maybe you won't." She smirked. Edward stared down at her, shocked. What was she doing? "Are you leaving me up here?" He asked jokingly. The smile on his face disappeared when Bella shrugged and dashed off into the forest. He waited, listening to see if she was really gone. The forest was silent.

"Bella?" Edward called hesitantly. Silence. "Bella, honey, you win. I'm sorry." Still nothing. Edward looked around again, but Bella was gone. _Seriously? She left me here in this tree?_ Edward was shocked at this. Bella, leaving him stranded like that. She was totally getting back at him for dazzling her.

_Well, we'll see about that, _Edward thought.

Without giving himself time to chicken out, Edward stood up. "Fine, have it your way, Bella!" He called into the silent forest. He then braced himself, closed his eyes, and launched himself from the tree, hoping things would go as he planned. He felt the wind rushing around him as he plummeted towards the ground. After a brief second of panic, Edward felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and stop his descent to the earth. He opened one eye and peeked up at Bella's flushed face.

"You idiot!" Bella hissed at him. Edward couldn't help himself-he cracked up. His whole body shook with laughter and tears began to pour from his eyes. Bella just smiled grudgingly at him, still looking alarmed. "You are so dead." She growled. Suddenly, they were moving quickly through the forest. Edward was finally able to catch his breath, and he stared up at Bella, confused. "Oh come on, that was _so _funny!" He chuckled. Then a frown crossed his face. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Bad move, making me catch you." Bella said menacingly. "Now I've got you, and you can't get away." Edward's mouth fell into an "O" of surprise. "Where are we going?" He said again, his voice higher and worried now. Bella just chuckled. "Do you have anything in your pockets?" She asked. Edward paused and slowly shook his head. "No…My stuff is in my jacket back at the tree…" He trailed off, realization dawning upon him, and when he looked over his shoulder, his fears were confirmed.

"No! Bella, this is so not ok!" He cried, struggling uselessly in her powerful grip. "I'm sorry, Bella you win. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Please, don't--" Edward could now hear the water rushing close by. His pleas grew more frantic. "Bella! Please no, don't throw me in--" Edward was cut of as he was flung high into the air, a yell escaping his lips as he fell down towards the river rushing beneath him. Milliseconds before he was going to soak his clothes and skin, Bella tackled him, pushing him to the other bank where he landed with a thud. It was a while before Edward realized that he actually _hadn't _gotten wet, that Bella had knocked him out of harms way just in time. Well, almost. Edward's hair now fell flat and was soaking wet, and he realized he'd swallowed some water. Coughing and gagging, Edward looked over at Bella who was beside herself with laughter. Tears rolled down her face as she looked over at Edward's soaked head and she fell over onto her back, unable to breathe.

"Not funny." Edward whined, though he was smiling at her. He had never seen Bella laugh so hard. It made him happy the way her smile did. Bella Just shook her head, still gasping for air. "Oh you _so _deserved that." She giggled. Edward sighed in mock annoyance before crawling over to shake his wet hair in front of her, spraying her and causing her to yelp. "I guess I did." Edward admitted. Truly, he wasn't mad in the slightest. Just a bit cold.

When Bella finally regained control of herself, she insisted Edward go home, as the sun was nearly completely gone. With a kiss and a reluctant goodbye, Edward headed up his drive way while Bella ran home to Charlie, promising she'd be by that night.

Edward's hair was still wet when he walked through the door, a fact that Emmett didn't fail to notice. "Dude, it's not even raining outside." He told him. Edward sighed. "I know that." He said simply. But Emmett wasn't giving up. "So what, you decided to go for a swim?" He asked sarcastically. Edward ignored him, trying to push past Emmett to get to his room. His brother, however, had other plans, and refused to budge. "Skinny dipping?" Emmett boomed in mock horror. He covered his mouth in pretend disgust. "Why Edward Cullen, you naughty boy."

"Would you please shut up, Emmett?" Edward groaned, annoyed. "No, we didn't go skinny dipping. Now please move so I can get by?"

"So then what _did _you do to get your head wet?" Emmett persisted. Edward sighed. Obviously, Emmett wasn't going to let this go. "Ok, ok…Bella pushed me in the river." Edward muttered, knowing he'd regret it. Emmett's eyes bugged out and he gawked at Edward. Edward took advantage of his brother's lapse and ran by him.

"SHE PUSHED YOU IN THE RIVER?!?!?!?" Emmett shrieked. _Oh, for the love of God, Emmett. _Edward cursed inwardly. "That little girl dunked your head in the river?! Oh my god!" Edward slammed his door shut, muting but not completely erasing Emmett's laughter. His brother was such an ass sometimes. Edward truly dreaded having to go down for dinner.

Still, nothing could erase the warm feeling of his day with Bella. Not even Emmett's annoying laughter that still shook the house. Edward couldn't wait to see Bella again, and she was coming over that night. He hurriedly straightened up his room, wanting it to be perfect for her. Perfect LIKE her. Finally, he decided it looked good enough, and he sat down on his bed. His mind wandered through the day's events. The darker ones of Bella's troubled past mixed in with the amazing ones of them kissing and laughing and teasing each other. Edward knew there was nothing he could do to fix Bella's past, but her future was another story.

Edward wanted to _be_ her future_._

**A/N**

**Well? what do you think? I hope I did a good job with Emmett :) **

**Review please :) The more reviews, the faster I post.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Longest chapter yet!!! thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I recommend Antlers' story, which might just break your heart. :)**

**Don't own twilight.**

_Back me down from backing up,_

_Hold your breath, now, it's stacking up._

_Etched with marks but I can deal,_

_And you're the problem, _

_And you can't feel._

_Try this on, straight-jacket feeling_

_So maybe I won't be alone._

_Take back now_

_My life you're stealing_

_Yesterday was hell,_

_But today I'm fine without you._

_Run away _

_this time_

_without you._

Bella sat beneath Edward's window, listening-entranced by the sounds of his voice and the piano that drifted softly out towards her. His voice was like what Bella imagined an angel would sound like. It was deep and sweet and beautiful, and mixed with the sounds swelling from the piano he masterfully played…Bella had never heard anything so perfect. Her heart swelled, filled with such powerful feelings for the boy sitting in the room above her. She had no idea how he could ever want her when he himself was so damn perfect. Too perfect for anyone, least of all a werewolf.

The music died momentarily, and then a new song began. Bella shifted back into her human form and launched herself up to grab hold of the windowsill two stories up, climbing through silently. Edward was sitting at his piano, fingers moving gracefully across the keys and voice weaving through the notes and words. Bella didn't recognize this song, but it was beautiful still. She watched Edward play, mesmerized by his perfection. His breathing was deep and powerful, his heart beating strongly- a metronome that beat out the rhythm of Bella's world. He was her whole world now, her only reason for carrying on. But she couldn't tell him that. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

_I love you._

She couldn't say it, but she knew it was true. She loved Edward, wanted him forever.

Butonly one of them had forever.

When the song was finished, Edward let out a deep breath. After a moment, he turned around and gasped in surprise when he spotted Bella standing by his window. His face quickly formed a smile, making Bella smile in return. She walked over to sit behind him on the piano bench, his arm sliding around her waist. "That was beautiful." She told him. Edward's grin widened, and he squeezed her gently.

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't write those songs though." He added. Bella shook her head. "Still, you are amazingly talented. How long have you been playing?

"Since I was five. I love playing the piano. I'm not so good at the singing part though." Edward laughed. Bella wholeheartedly disagreed. She thought he was the best singer she'd ever heard. She told him as much, and he just shook his head. "Somehow I knew you would say that," He chuckled. He looked down at her, smiling still. "Do you play any instruments?" he asked.

_Crap. _Bella thought. She should lie, otherwise…well she knew what he'd want. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to him right now, with him smiling sweetly at her. She sighed and muttered her response under her breath. "What?" Edward asked.

"I said, I can play the piano…not very well certainly not as well as you can and it's been such a long time that I might not even remember how…"

"Play for me. Please?" Edward said excitedly. So predictable. Bella groaned inwardly, but then thought of an excuse to get out of it. "I can't, someone would hear me singing." She whispered, unable to hide her relief at being released from this obligation. Edward frowned, but he couldn't argue with her logic. But he was not giving up entirely. "Another time then," He admonished. Now it was Bella's turn to frown, but she nodded reluctantly.

Bella looked around Edward's room, smiling slightly at the stacks of cds and books and music pages. She could tell he'd cleaned up for her arrival, because the room smelled as though things had recently been disturbed from their places. His scent was strong in here, almost overwhelming. It made Bella somewhat lightheaded, this powerful smell of her beloved. She wanted to lie down on his bed and wrap herself up in his blankets so she could sleep surrounded by this addicting aroma. She blushed slightly at the thought of being in Edward's bed. Turning to face him, she found him watching her with as anxious expression.

"Sorry it's not that clean.." He murmured. Bella smiled. "It's much better than my room." She laughed, winning another smile from Edward. They sat for a moment in silence, just looking at each other. Without warning, Bella felt the monster within her struggle to be free. One second there was nothing on her mind but Edward, and the next she could feel her eyes burning yellow as the beast clawed its way to the surface. She gasped from the severity of the sudden attack, and Edward looked at her, panicked. The beast demanded release. Right. Now. Bella jumped to her feet, her body shaking.

_Damn it! Why now?_

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his face twisted with worry. Bella hated the beast in her for making her leave him, wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but she had to go. "I'm sorry, Edward." She said quickly. "I have to go. I--I can't hold it in anymore. I'm so sorry."

She turned to go, tensed her legs to jump out of the window, when his voice dragged her back. "Bella…Can I go with you?" He asked nervously. Bella turned to him, the beast pushed back by her confusion. Edward looked slightly embarrassed, but he kept his eyes on hers.

"Come with me?" She repeated, and Edward nodded. Edward come with her while she was in wolf form? Was he insane?

_Well, he's with you, isn't he? _Bella told her inner voice to shut up. Her immediate response was to tell him no, but she decided to consider it briefly. He could never keep up with her on foot, and she had to run. She could maybe circle around him a few times…no. She wouldn't leave him in the dark forest at night, no matter how close she was. That ruled that option out. There was only one solution, and although it made Bella's stomach twist with anxiety, she would ask and see what he said. For him, she would offer.

"You'd have to ride on my back…" She said slowly, quietly, and certainly reluctantly.

_Please, don't say yes._

**EPOV**

Edward could tell that Bella was uneasy. They were standing in the woods not far from Edward's home, and Bella was taking deep breaths to steady herself. He felt a bit bad for putting her through this, but he wanted so badly to be with her tonight. If this was the only way possible, so be it.

"Turn around, please." Bella whispered. Edward looked at her, surprised, but did as she asked. Then, he remembered that on the night Bella rescued him, she had been wearing…_very _little clothing. It must have been part of the change. Edward found himself thinking back to that night…but he forced himself to stop. _She's too good for that, _Edward chastised himself. Still, it was hard to keep his mind from wandering to the way she had looked that night; face flushed, eyes bright and wide and her skin…

His thoughts were interrupted by the cracking sounds from behind him, signaling Bella's change. Moments later, Edward felt her hot breath on his neck and he turned to see her standing there watching him. She was even bigger and stronger looking than Edward remembered. Even at his height of over six feet, he still had to look up at Bella to meet her eyes. Now that he was standing, he could see her shoulder rose to about six feet, even higher than he had first thought. Her head was probably somewhere around seven and a half feet high, but Edward couldn't be sure.

Edward was surprisingly calm in the face of this more unusual Bella. It was Bella, his Bella, so he knew he had nothing to fear. He reached out a hand and gently stroked the fur on her shoulder, receiving a big sigh from Bella. Edward smiled at her, and her eyes seemed to lighten. She looked around as though sensing for danger, then looked down at him again. She seemed to be trying to communicate with her eyes, unable to speak to him when she was like this.

"It'll be ok," Edward told her, still rubbing her fur. "I'll hold on tight." Bella seemed pacified by this, and she crouched low to the ground. Edward walked over to her side and gripped the fur of her back tightly. He worried that it hurt her, but she didn't make any indication that id had. Using her fur, he pulled himself up onto her back, swinging one leg over and straddling her like a horse. Bella's shoulders were much broader than a horse's, but Edward was still able to hold on with his legs if need be. He wrapped his hands deep into her fur and secured himself to her.

"Ok, I'm ready." He told Bella. She stood slowly, and Edward noted again just how tall she was. He was _very _high off the ground. Still, he wasn't afraid. His arms were strong and well defined, his muscles big and tough from years of working out and playing football. He would be fine.

Bella started off slowly, just walking briskly through the trees. Edward was surprised that it was actually much easier than riding a horse. There was no bounce in Bella's step-she simply floated along the ground. "You can go faster, Bella." Edward told her. She huffed in response, seemingly not trusting that observation. After a while, though, she did start to go faster. She loped easily through the forest, her stride still smooth. Edward grasped her fur a little tighter, but otherwise, he was having fun. He stroked Bella's neck, telling her how amazing it was to be out there with her. She looked back at him, her eyes warm and soft. Edward felt his heart swell. He loved her so much, even when she was like this. No matter what, he would love her more than anything.

After about ten minutes, Bella was finally going pretty fast. She dodged the trees easily, never jostling Edward or jerking roughly. Edward felt a very male sense of excitement at the speed and the power he was experiencing, and he leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear. "Go faster," He urged. Finally, Bella gave in. She put on a burst of speed, and they were suddenly flying through the forest, trees blurring by them but never hitting them. Edward clung to Bella's fur, squeezing her body with his legs.

_This is freakin' awesome!_

Edward had to resist the urge to yell with excitement. Bella was so fast and so strong and so goddamn beautiful. Not to mention she was with him, for some reason. He didn't care that she was a werewolf, she was still the best thing that had ever happened to him. She probably always would be.

His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly Bella reached the river. Edward barely had time to tighten his grip before she launched herself up and over the water, easily clearing the gap and landing lightly on the other side. She stood there, panting slightly, Bella glanced over at Edward who sat high on her back, grinning from ear to ear. He could see the brightness in her eyes and knew she was happy.

She should _always _be happy.

**A few weeks later.**

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Edward whispered into Bella's ear as they stood in his room. Light was just starting to filter into the sky, dawn approaching much too soon. "I will miss you so much. Promise not to stay any longer than you have to."

Bella smiled up at him sadly, her cheek resting against Edward's chest. "I won't." She promised. She planted a light kiss on his jaw, and Edward shivered at the touch. "I'll miss you too. I'm sorry I have to go, but I really have to see my mother. Besides, it's only for a week…" she trailed off, and Edward could tell she didn't like it anymore than he did. Still, she was right. She had to go. Even if it made Edward want to cry to see her leave, he knew she'd come back to him.

When the morning sun arrived, Bella was already gone, and Edward already missed her. _Damn, man. You're such a freakin woman now. _Edward sighed. He didn't care how whipped he was, he just loved her so much. And he wanted to tell her, thought about saying it before she left, but the moment was gone.

Edward finally fell asleep, exhausted from nights spent flying through the woods on Bella's back. He loved that he could be with her during those times, and she seemed grateful for the company. Of course, she still wouldn't let Edward come with her when she hunted, no matter how many times he complained. He hated being stuck alone in his room, for he had gotten used to her almost constant presence. How was he ever going to make it a whole week?

When Edward awoke, he didn't feel any better. He was so pathetic, and he knew it. Putting on a brave face, he showered and dressed and went downstairs to watch football with Emmett. It was Sunday, and Edward had to wait until Saturday night to see Bella. _Sigh._

His whole family loved Bella. He had introduced her to them the day after she had first taken him to the tree and transformed. His family and friends were thrilled to see Edward so happy, concerned before when he had had no one to love. Now, even though neither one had said it aloud, everyone knew Edward and Bella were in love. It was plain just from the way they looked at each other.

Alice stomped downstairs shortly after the game began, somehow looking even more tired than Edward. She must have been feeling antagonistic, for when she flopped down onto the couch beside her twin, she gave him a sad, mocking look. "Poor Edward, all alone for the eternity of a week." She whined sarcastically. Edward glared at the TV, but ignored her pointedly.

"Awww, poor Eddie." Emmett joined in. Of course he would. "What will you do now that Bella's not around to tell you how to tie your shoes?" Edward shot Emmett a dirty look.

"Damn it, Emmett. Bella does _not _boss me around." He growled. His brother loved making jokes about how Edward was like Bella's little lap dog now, and Edward was sick of it. Emmett just smirked at him. "Sure whatever, dude. She's got you so whipped, you can practically see your leash." Emmett ducked as Edward swung a lazy punch at him, and Alice giggled. Edward knew his siblings were just trying to rile him up, but it was working anyways. He opened his mouth to say something about how Emmett was the one who tried to change his middle name because Rose thought it was "kinda feminine", but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Neither of his siblings moved an inch, so with a sigh, Edward got up and went to the door. He opened it, knowing they weren't expecting anyone, and was surprised to see a girl his age standing outside. "Uh, hello. May I help you?" He asked politely.

The girl seemed a bit stunned too, then she flashed him a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Tanya," She told him cheerfully. Edward smiled back a little, wondering what she was doing there. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He responded. The girl smiled even wider, and this time for some reason, it made Edward uneasy.

She was undeniably beautiful. Long, blonde hair that hung in waves at her shoulders, and blue eyes that shone like lights. They had a mischievous look to them, but this kind was more sinister than Alice's. Her skin was tanned a soft shade of brown, and her skin was flawless and smooth looking. With an appearance like that, she probably had guys drooling at her feet. Yes, she _was _beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as my Bella._

It was true, despite her supermodel appearance and bright smile, Edward still felt like something was…_off _about this girl. There was something at her eyes that made him want to find out what she wanted quickly so she could be on her way. "May I help you?" He repeated.

Tanya looked puzzled for a second, then the smile was back. "I just moved in." She told him, still sounding chipper. "I was just going around saying hi to all the neighbors. I live about a mile up the street from you."

"Oh." Edward said. He didn't even know the house had been for sale. "Well it's nice to meet you. Please, come in." It was an offer he hoped she'd refuse. Edward was unfailingly polite, even though he shivered as Tanya walked past him into his house. He hoped she'd leave soon…

Emmett and Alice looked stunned as Tanya entered the living room, smiling her false smile and greeting them cheerfully. Both shook it off though, and they greeted Tanya warmly. They were just as polite as Edward had been, having been raised the same way. Tanya was also polite, although it seemed as if Tanya ignored Alice a bit. _Strange_, Edward thought.

Tanya was still there when Rose and Jasper arrived. Rose took one look at the beautiful girl on the couch and had immediately walked over and sat down on Emmett's lap, as though she were claiming him. Edward laughed silently at her unease. Everyone seemed a bit put off by Tanya's insistence upon staying, but no one seemed able to ask her to leave.

She sat on the couch next to Edward while watching the game, maybe a little _too _close. She repeatedly pressed up against him, brushing her hand against his arm. Edward sighed inwardly. Alice gave him a very sympathetic look as Tanya grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed as one team scored a touchdown. Edward faked a smile and then gently pulled his hand away. _This has to stop, _Edward resolved.

"Emmett," He said rather loudly. Emmett peeked at him over Rose's shoulder. "When Bella comes back, we should go see that comedy that's showing now." Emmett just stared, obviously confused. "Oh yeah, we so should!" Alice piped up, and Edward thanked his lucky stars for his sister. "But we all know you just want an excuse to hold her, Edward."

Edward had to struggle to keep from laughing at Alice's not-so-subtle hint. He felt Tanya tense beside him, and Edward felt a bit smug. Maybe now she would leave him alone.

Sure enough, Tanya excused herself moments later, saying she'd had a good time and they should hang out again soon. Everyone gave unenthusiastic replies, and finally Tanya left. Edward sighed loudly, causing everyone to chuckle knowingly.

"Damn," Emmett laughed. "I thought she was going to feel you up or something there." Everyone laughed, while Edward just sighed again. "Ha ha, Emmett. That was so uncomfortable." Edward groaned.

"She should be thankful Bella wasn't here." Jasper mused. "Something about Bella makes me think that she's not one to mess with."

_Oh, how right you are._

Tanya left Edward alone for the next three days--he never once saw her around. During those days, he was miserable at the time spent away from Bella. He called her every night, and she told him how hard it was to be away from him. Her mother apparently was avoiding her, and so, of course, Bella had lapsed into a fit of self-loathing. It was so frustrating how she couldn't see herself in any way but the wrong way. She was so damned stubborn sometimes.

Bella could never talk very long, and so most of the time Edward just moped around, waiting for text messages and replying instantly when they came. He reminded himself daily how pathetic he was, as did Emmett and Alice. Edward was aware that he had been a jerk lately, but he was too sad to care. He just wanted his Bella back.

On Thursday, Edward decided to take a walk through the woods. His parents had nearly had strokes when he had told them that, but Edward argued that it was the middle of the day and he would stay close to the house. They had grudgingly agreed, and Edward set out to clear his head. The woods held so many memories, mostly of Bella. He remembered the first time he had seen her…He remembered how terrified he had been. But she saved his life that night, and his life was never going to be the same. Bella had told him later that she had killed the man who had led the thugs to attack. She had kept her eyes on the ground, looking ashamed and disgusted. Edward didn't blame her, though. He'd have done the same if their positions had been reversed. Still, he shuddered when he thought of how it would have felt to die from Bella's teeth in your throat.

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all, _Edward thought. The memories were making him miss Bella even more than he already had, which was really saying something. He decided to go back, but before he could get there, he saw something that made him truly hate himself for taking the stupid walk.

_Tanya. How the hell did she find me out here?_

"Hi there, Eddie." Tanya purred, sidling up to Edward and giving him a much too personal hug. They were quite a ways from her house, and that made Edward wonder why she was out there. "Fancy meeting you out here."

"Edward, not Eddie." Edward said, pushing her off him as politely as he could. "I was actually heading home, so I guess I'll see you--"

"Oh, please, stay with me? I would love to have some company on my walk." Tanya whined, holding his arm. Edward was shocked by her forwardness. "We could down to the river and…talk." She winked at him suggestively and squeezed his arm. Edward struggled not to laugh. What a flirt.

"Sorry, I really can't. I promised my girlfriend I'd call her soon." Edward told her, putting as much emphasis on the word _girlfriend _as he could. Tanya frowned, and for such a small girl, she was surprisingly intimidating. Edward didn't really care, though. Bella was the only girl he wanted, and Tanya was seriously testing his patience. He pulled away from her grasp, and her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Edward." She huffed. "You know you want to see what I'm about. Plus…No way would she find out…" Tanya leered at him, looking like she was undressing him with her eyes. She leaned forward quickly, catching Edward off guard, and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Edward pulled away instantly, horrified. "What the fuck?" He yelled. Tanya just smirked. Edward was really pissed now. She had gone way too far. "I don't want anything to do with you!" He snarled at her. To hell with being polite. His voice was harsh and loud and mean when he leaned down towards her. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Tanya looked positively furious as Edward stormed away, her eyes shut tight and her face twisted into a glare. "You'll regret it." She whispered, but Edward barely heard her.. He really didn't care. He just wanted to get away, to talk to Bella. He walked quickly back towards his house, leaving Tanya behind. When Edward got home, he ran into Emmett, who saw immediately that something was wrong.

"Woah. Dude, what's up?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Edward could hardly bring himself to speak, he was so pissed off.

"Tanya...she fucking _kissed _me," He spat. Emmett's eyes grew huge. "What?!" He boomed.

"Yeah," Edward growled. "She kept trying to get me to walk with her, and when I kept telling her no, she just leaned in and kissed me. God damn it!" Edward felt the sudden need to punch something, and he looked about wildly. Emmett, however, seized Edward's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Hey man, take it easy." Emmett said worriedly. Edward was breathing hard, still furious. What the hell was _wrong _with that girl? Jesus…well, at least now Edward had a hell of an excuse to avoid her. Slowly, he felt himself relax, and Emmett let him go. "You have to tell Bella." Emmett said solemnly.

_Oh, shit. Bella…_

"I know," Edward groaned. Why did this have to happen to him? _God knows what Bella will say…or do. _Edward realized with a start that if Bella wanted to, she could _hurt _Tanya. Really hurt her, maybe even kill her…But no. Bella wouldn't do that. She might _wish _she could, but Edward knew she wouldn't do it.

"I'll see you later," Edward said miserably as he stomped up the stairs. Emmett gave him a sympathetic look as Edward slammed the door to his room behind him. Telling himself to just get it over with, he dialed Bella's number quickly. The phone rang six times, then went to voicemail. Edward sighed. Just his luck.

"Hey babe, it's me. Hope you're having a good time up there. Listen, there's something I gotta talk to you about so call me back, ok? I miss you." _I love you._

Edward hung up and flopped down on his bed. He wished Bella would just come back so that things could go back to normal. Tanya would bail as soon as Bella met her. Bella would probably scare the shit out of her. Edward smiled at the thought. Just another way Bella made his life better.

By 10:00 pm, Bella still hadn't called, and Edward was slightly worried. He called again, but got the voicemail a second time. _Maybe she's busy. _Edward wanted to wait up and see if she called, but he was really tired. He put the ringer on loud, so it would wake him up, and crawled into bed. _Oh, Bella. I hope I dream of you… _Edward hoped. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face, imagined her warm skin and soft kiss. He sighed happily.

Within moments, he was fast asleep.

_Shit. No, Bella, come back! _

That was Edward's first thought as something shook him out of his dream. It had been an amazing dream, too. He and Bella were lying out in the forest looking at the stars and Edward was kissing her beautiful face. Just as they were about to kiss again, a loud sound startled him awake, though he tried to cling to this dream Bella. _Shit, _he thought again.

But wait…something…._someone, _was standing over him. Watching him. Edward blinked several times, trying to make out the face above him. It was too dark, though, and all he could see was a pair of yellow eyes.

Yellow eyes?

"Bella!" He whispered excitedly. He reached up and grabbed her hand, grasping it tightly. "Oh, Bella, I missed you so much!" Edward was smiling, so happy to have her back. He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down.

"Hello, Edward. I've missed you too."

_Wait._

_That wasn't Bella's voice._

_Not her voice._

Edward lay there, dumbfounded, unable to think clearly. He knew that voice, he was sure of it. But it wasn't Bella's voice. No, this voice was cold. Different. But he knew it, he did. He tried to think. Where had he heard that voice? He still couldn't see the person's face, and he tried once more to sit up. He was pushed back again, more roughly this time.

"Stay." The voice commanded. Edward's breathing hitched. Now he knew. He _did _know this person, this phantom who had yellow eyes like Bella, but wasn't his Bella. But…how could that be? Only Bella had yellow eyes, and only Bella _could _have yellow eyes, because Bella was…

_A werewolf._

_No…_

"No…" Edward whispered. "No…you--you can't be. No!" Edward took a deep breath and prepared to scream, but a strong hand clapped over his mouth, silencing him.

"No screaming." The intruder chuckled darkly. Edward struggled to free himself, but he was pinned easily to the bed. _No no no no no no… this can't be happening. Oh , god, please no… _Edward glared up at his attacker, still fighting uselessly to free himself. He was afraid.

"I told you you'd regret it."

**A/N: So... cliffe maybe sorta? lol.**

_**These are some pics that are pretty close to what I imagine these wolves look like. One is from Van Helsing, and the other is a good drawing that seriously is very close to my idea of four-legged Bella.**_

.com/poll/83/87/83873_

.?albumid=245&pictureid=1038

**Review :) Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not as many reviewed this time…wtf? Lol jk. But seriously, I'd love it if more would this time. I'm changing this to rated M now, to be safe. I was wondering about maybe a lemon…? What do you think? PS thank you my two main reviewers :) My computer is being dumb so I will reply ASAP. **

**Enjoy the fight!! PS there is some dark sexual stuff in here. You've been warned.**

Edward stared up at Tanya, scared and shocked, but mostly angry. Her bright yellow eyes held none of the kindness Bella's did. Hers were glinting evilly as she looked down at Edward, face twisted into a sneer. "Surprised?" She whispered. Edward just glared, unable to say anything with her hand covering his mouth. He _was _surprised, but not as shocked as she probably thought. He knew about werewolves, and he hoped she'd let him speak so he could tell her about Bella. See if she was so smug then.

"There's no use in struggling: I'm much stronger than you." She purred, reaching down to stroke his face. When he tried to pull away, she raised her hand as if to strike him. Edward gave her the angriest look he could muster, and didn't flinch. Tanya just laughed, and leaned down closer to him. Her teeth glinted in the faint light, her eyes glowing. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now. If you scream, I'm gonna rip that pixie sister of yours to shreds. The rest of your family too."

Edward was so pissed. How dare she threaten his family? What did she want? She must have been a lunatic. Still, he kept his voice low as Tanya took her hand away. "You're a monster." He hissed. Tanya chuckled again, giving him a very patronizing look. God, how Edward wished Bella were here.

"Oh, you have no idea." She mused. she thought he knew nothing of her kind. Now it was Edward's turn to laugh. Tanya seemed taken aback by that reaction. She curled her lip in a silent snarl, but still Edward was unafraid. "Oh, but I do." He muttered. Tanya looked down at him, confused but now the snarl was a smile. "Oh, you do?" She crooned, obviously doubting is words.

"You're a werewolf."

Tanya hissed in surprise, her eyes narrowed in shock. Edward smirked up at her. So much for her little secret. She looked confused, then peeved. Somehow, Edward wasn't afraid, despite the fact that he was pinned down by some psycho werewolf who had already threatened his family and himself. "How…" Tanya trailed off. Edward laughed again.

"You picked the wrong family to fuck with. My girlfriend, Bella, she's a werewolf too." Edward said the last part triumphantly. He enjoyed the look of shock and panic that crossed Tanya's face when he told her this, and noted how she glanced around nervously. _That's right, _Edward thought. She _should _be afraid. Edward hoped she would leave because of this new development. The, without warning, she slapped Edward across the face. Hard.

"You think I'm _scared?" _Tanya snarled. Edward's head was spinning from the blow, his eyes unfocused. He hadn't expected this, or maybe he just hadn't cared. Tanya leaned in until her face was almost touching Edward's. "You're little girlfriend isn't here, now is she?" She whispered menacingly. Edward's blood ran cold. "I can do whatever I want to you, and your family too."

Edward was scared now. What she said was true-Bella _wasn't _there. She wasn't going to protect him the way she had from the robbers. She was gone, probably far away still. Edward was on his own, and against a werewolf like Tanya, he didn't stand a chance. He was stuck, all alone, with an angry monster who had no qualms about harming him or his loved ones. Yes, he was scared. He had to keep Alice and the others safe. No matter what.

"What do you want?" He whispered. Tanya's eyes lighted up, and she stroked his face again, digging her nails in slightly. Her face was tainted with evil intentions, and Edward was even more scared than before.

"You." Tanya whispered back.

Edward froze, then began to tremble. This was a nightmare, it had to be. This couldn't be happening to him. Tanya couldn't really be this monster standing by his bed, wanting to… But it _was _happening. And Edward couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Edward slumped, defeated. He swallowed his pride, and steeled himself for what was to come. He told himself that whatever happened, he must not set this crazy wolf onto his family. He couldn't let her hurt them. "I'll do whatever you want," He whispered, averting his eyes to glare at the bed. "Just don't hurt my family."

Tanya grabbed his chin and forced his head up to look at her. Edward's heart sank at the look on her face. Her eyes were triumphant and evil. "That's better." She growled. Edward shifted slightly, wanting so desperately to get away from her. But he couldn't. She smiled wickedly at him, getting off on his helplessness. "Now, we're going to try this again, and you're going to do whatever I tell you to. Understand? It would be a shame if your parents had to lose all three of their children in one night."

Edward wanted nothing more than to rip this fucking psycho into pieces for saying such things, but he had no choice. She was stronger. He nodded wordlessly, and Tanya's grin widened. She climbed up onto the bed with him and straddled his waist, effectively pinning him to the bed. _Oh, please God, _Edward begged silently. _Don't let this happen…_

Tanya grabbed a fistful of Edward's hair and jerked his head up towards her. She leaned in, crushing her mouth against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He gagged, forcing himself to stay still as she assaulted him. Edward wanted to throw up, he wanted to kill her. He wanted Bella. But he could do nothing, so he just shut his eyes and tried to think of anything other than what was happening to him. She continued to kiss him, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper and loving that he was helpless to stop her. Finally, she pulled away, breathing harder and smiling cruelly.

"Very nice. Now, let's see what else we can play with..." She whispered darkly. Edward sucked in a breath as she reached down to his t-shirt, grasping the loose material and ripping it wide open. He squirmed beneath her, again desperate to get away, but she only laughed and pushed down on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Her other hand pushed his head forcefully up, allowing her lips access to his throat. Tanya leaned in slowly, enjoying the fear in Edward's eyes as she did do. He shuddered as her lips found his throat, and she smiled briefly before she kissed it. She growled fiercely and began to suck on the soft skin, biting enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin. Edward's chest was heaving, fear and disgust and hatred coursing through him. "I could change you, you know," She murmured into his throat. "I could kill you, too. It would be so easy…"

Edward shivered, hating himself for giving in to fear. That was obviously the response she wanted from him. He stilled his quivering and just glared at the ceiling. Tanya raised her head to look at him, seeming amused by his expression. "No? You don't want to be a werewolf?" She teased. "Well, maybe after I'm done with you, you'll change your mind. I wouldn't mine keeping you forever…" She laughed mockingly in his face.

Edward couldn't take it any longer. "Bella's going to fucking kill you, you stupid bitch." He told her angrily. Fuck it, he wasn't going to just lay there and take this. Tanya's eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled deep in her throat. Her eyes were crazy-looking. _Bad move._ "Oh yeah?" She spat. Her smile was maniacal. She suddenly grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, lifting his back higher off the bed. Edward struggled, unable to breathe in her tight grip. "I don't fucking think so. Not before I kill you."

_Drop him._

Tanya's head whipped around and her jaw went slack. She growled in response, but she looked afraid. Edward, amidst his struggles to breathe, glanced over Tanya's shoulder. His heart leapt at what he saw.

_Bella._

_Thank god!_

It was Bella, but not the Bella Edward knew. His Bella, the girl of his dreams, had yellow eyes in wolf form. This wolf's eyes were red. Crimson even. Red and full of hate. Her normally black fur stood up, hackles raised and bristling. But no sound came from her. No snarl, no growl, no yelling or anything. Edward was confused by this. It was almost scarier, this calm. Edward felt nothing but relief when he looked at her, though. He had been praying for her return, and she was here now not a moment too soon. He was saved…. _Almost._

"Stay back!" Tanya snarled at Bella, Standing up quickly. She held Edward up higher, in front of her like a shield. She looked smug. "If you make one move, I'll kill him." She squeezed Edward's throat tighter to illustrate her point, causing him to gurgle and thrash about. It hurt so bad. He still couldn't breathe, and his vision was going black.

_Let him go, and maybe I won't kill you. _Bella's mind growled, deep and dark with fury. _Then again, I probably will. Drop him right now, because you've got about ten seconds 'til he passes out and I'm only giving you five to let go._

Tanya gave a shrieking snarl, and just squeezed tighter. The pain was excruciating, and Edward's head was swimming and he thought _Oh god, I'm going to die and Bella will hate herself even more. She can't get to me while I'm in Tanya's grip…_

He was wrong.

Bella moved so fast, Tanya didn't even have time to flinch before Bella's giant werewolf fist was crushing her nose into powder. She howled in pain, her grip on Edward's throat vanishing, and suddenly he was being tossed across the room, landing hard about five feet behind Bella and gasping for air. The room was now filled with loud snarls from Bella and the now-transformed Tanya. Se had transformed _really _fast. Tanya's fur was a dark, dirty brown color, and her eyes were tinged with red. She didn't look nearly as big as Bella. Both were crouched, muscles tensed and ready to attack. Bella stood protectively in front of Edward, fur bristling and teeth bared menacingly.

_You don't know who you're messing with, _Tanya's thought-voice hissed inside Edward's and Bella's heads. _I have killed countless wolves, and you are young. I will tear you apart. Give me the human and get out of this town._

Bella roared, an earthshaking sound and Tanya's yellow and red eyes widened. Edward had never seen Bella this furious, not even with the robbers. Bella was trembling with rage, and her voice was dark with hate. _You don't know who _you're _messing with! _She seethed. _I'm going to rip your worthless throat out, and then I'm going to tear you into fucking pieces. This is MY territory. MY town, and HE, _Bella pointed back at Edward, who was still lying on the ground, too terrified to move, _is MINE. He belongs to ME, not you! _Bella took an aggressive step towards Tanya, and Edward could tell Tanya was scared. Hell, Edward was scared too. _You're going to die tonight. _Bella thought-spoke quietly, but solemnly. She tensed as if to spring when suddenly, the door opened.

"Edwa-" Alice stopped as her eyes swept the room, taking in the two battle ready wolves and Edward lying on the floor. The whole atmosphere changed in that one second. Her mouth dropped open, a silent scream shining in her eyes. Tanya, however, smiled.

_No! Alice!_

Tanya lunged. Too fast for Alice to move out of the way, or even to scream one last scream. Tanya was fast.

But Bella was faster. About three feet from Alice, Bella tackled Tanya to the side, the two wolves crashing through the wall and out into the hallway. They both landed on their feet, howling furiously at one another. Finally, Alice screamed. Edward jumped to his feet and ran over to his twin. "Alice!" He yelled. She looked at him, eyes huge with fright. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, away from Bella and Tanya. They were both on their feet, locked in a fighting embrace and snarling furiously at each other.

_Go! _Screamed Bella's voice in Edward's head.

Emmett stumbled out of his room, as did Carlisle and Esme. All three stared, terrified, at the two beasts fighting in the hallway. Carlisle pulled Esme behind him protectively, his face pale. Emmett looked like he was about to pass out. Edward dragged Alice over to the rest of their family. Esme turned to them, mouth agape and eyes wild with fright. Before they could ask anything Edward said, "It's Bella. We have to get out of here!"

They just stood there, so Edward pushed and led them down the stairs because they were too stunned and frightened to move on their own. About halfway down he heard one wolf yelp in pain. _Please, please let Bella win this, _He begged. His family was hammering him with questions, but those could wait until they got outside.

Edward cast one last glance over his shoulder before he was slamming the front door behind him as he and the other Cullens stumbled out onto the front lawn. They all still looked horrified, and Edward didn't blame them. He could still hear the crashing and snarls coming from inside the house. He prayed for Bella to be the one to come out at the end.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled. Edward started, and then turned to look at his father. Emmett was standing next to Carlisle, and Alice and Esme stood behind them. Carlisle's face was flushed and his eyes were wide. "What's going on?" Carlisle demanded.

Everyone was staring at Edward expectantly. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone…but now it seemed unavoidable. He struggled to come up with the right words, but all that came to mind was the simple truth. He sucked in a deep breath. "Bella's a werewolf, dad." he said finally, bluntly.

Carlisle just stared at Edward, as did the others. Incomprehension shone on their faces. "What?" Carlisle blurted, looking at Edward as if he was crazy. Edward sighed. "She's a werewolf. And so is Tanya. I know it seems impossible but you have to trust me." He looked around at everyone, seeing shock and fear and uncertainty in their eyes. "It's true. The most important thing is that Bella is the only thing protecting us from Tanya. If Bella can't-"

Edward was cut off as suddenly the two wolves came bursting out of the front window, landing in a spray of shattered glass and rubble. They were now in the four-legged form, snapping and swiping at one another as they circled. Esme screamed, and all of the humans backed up fearfully. Edward watched despite his fear, terrified for Bella's safety. He picked her out easily, for she was the bigger of the two and her fur was as black as night.

Tanya lunged at Bella, her claws missing by inches as Bella leapt out of the way. Bella, however, did not miss as her paw lashed out and struck Tanya's side as she hurtled by. Tanya snarled in pain and twisted around, springing again and this time catching Bella on the shoulder with her teeth. Bella roared and swiped at her attacker with heavy forepaws. The two wolves went down, becoming a writhing mass of flailing limbs and snapping jaws. The humans watched wordlessly as both wolves received vicious blows and blood began to seep into the ground.

Edward was so scared. Bella was strong, she had told him so. Surely, it would be she who came out of this battle alive. He wouldn't be able to take it if she died trying to save him. He would gladly accept the death that Tanya would bring if that happened. His poor family, dragged into this mess through no fault of their own. He felt terrible about that too.

Finally, Tanya let out a wail of pain as Bella's teeth locked into her left back leg. Tanya roared and clawed savagely at Bella's back and sides, but Bella held on. With a sharp twist of Bella's head, a loud _snap _sounded from Tanya's leg, and Tanya howled in agony as the bone splintered into two. Bella wasted no time in throwing her whole weight into her opponent, pushing Tanya backwards onto the ground. The brown wolf wasn't giving up, though, and its teeth found purchase on Bella's paw. With a cry of pain, Bella flogged Tanya's head with her free paw, smashing it five times before Tanya was forced to let go.

Both wolves were injured and tired, but Bella was heavier and Tanya couldn't push the black wolf off. She was flailing in desperation, knowing she was almost beaten. A lucky swipe caught Bella in the face, causing her to stumble. Tanya seized the opportunity and sprang to her feet. Then, she turned around and began to flee.

She was running away.

Bella, however, wasn't letting that happen. She sprang at the retreating werewolf and snapped her jaws around its broken leg. Tanya yelped as she was dragged backwards. She clawed at Bella's head, but Bella didn't seem to notice. With a lightening fast jerk, her teeth met in Tanya's throat.

Just like that, it was over.

Tanya let out a gurgling howl and clawed feebly at Bella's chest. Bella's eyes flashed, and she jerked her head back, ripping out Tanya's throat. Esme shrieked, but no one moved. Blood gushed from the gaping hole in Tanya's neck, and her eyes faded quickly into nothingness. She lay lifelessly at Bella's feet, her blood pooling around the winner's feet. Bella raised her head and let out a victorious howl, shattering the silence that had temporarily fallen. She stared down at her fallen opponent, looking savagely pleased with herself.

Edward felt himself sigh with relief. His limbs shook, still freaked out by all that had happened. But Bella had _won, _He was _safe_. Thanks to her, yet again, Edward was alive. And now, his family also owed her their lives.

He stepped towards her, smiling gently. Bella's head whipped around, staring wildly at Edward as if she had no idea who he was. Then she relaxed, her eyes shifting to yellow once more. Bella stared over him at his family, looking suddenly worried. She padded gingerly over towards him and his family, watching the other Cullens anxiously. They all tensed, but Edward motioned for them to be still. Still, they looked terrified.

Bella stopped in front of Edward and lowered her head, whining quietly. Then, she began to shift, causing Esme to nearly faint as she transformed. She didn't become human, however. She was the two-legged wolf again, staring down at the humans before her.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around Edward, and she was squeezing him tightly. His family gasped, and then Esme really _did _faint. Bella didn't notice though. She was too busy hugging Edward, growling worriedly in his ear and squeezing a little too tight.

_Edward… _Her thought-voice whispered. Carlisle and the rest looked stupefied, but Edward was too happy to notice or care. "Bella!" He wheezed, and she loosened her grip slightly. "I'm so glad you came!"

_I thought I was going to lose you._

Tears threatened to pour from Edward's eyes, but he pushed them back. "You saved me." He whispered. He stroked her fur and smiled up at her. "I thought she was going to kill me." Bella snarled softly.

_She's dead now. She can't hurt you again, _Bella promised. _I won't let anyone hurt you._

"I know," Edward murmured. He hugged her tightly, the rest of his family staring in awe.

The boy

And

The werewolf

**A/n: Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Still have BC, but hey, it's here!! I took advice from thinair, cause it seemed like a very good idea. Hooray! Thank you to my main two as always. **

**In case you wonder what I read, I recommend Picture Me Sexy. Word.**

**Ps, sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to get this out ASAP**

**BPOV**

_Sometimes….being a monster comes in handy. _

_Five minutes ago, with Tanya lunging for my throat, I couldn't have been more glad about this side of me._

_But now….What I wouldn't give to be normal. To be…well, something worthy of you._

Edward squeezed Bella's arm and looked at her sternly. She could tell from the look on his face that he disapproved of her words. Bella gazed down at him, those green eyes able to cut deep into her very soul. That is, if she had one.

"Bella, stop it." Edward whispered. "You saved all of our lives tonight. You are perfect."

Yeah. Right. Edward hated it when Bella called herself a monster. Bella sighed inwardly, deciding to just drop it. She knew she really _was _a monster, but every time she said so, he would give her that look, and Bella would shut up. He could tell her milk was Champaign and Bella wouldn't argue.

_All I'm saying is I can't stand the way your parents are looking at us. Like they expect me to eat you at any moment._

Edward chuckled, and Bella scowled. It was a legitimate thing to fear, one most people would worry about when they saw Bella. Would he never take her seriously? But he smiled up at her and her frown melted away. She wouldn't admit to herself that she liked that he felt safe with her.

"They'll get over it." Edward said quietly. He glanced over at his family, who were still standing far away, mouths wide and faces covered in shock. Bella followed his gaze and she shuddered. Her ears flattened with unease, and she turned away. This was by far one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever done. She could feel their eyes on her. Judging her. Hating her. Could she blame them?

"Bella, please don't look at me like that."

Bella jerked out of her bout of sadness. She hadn't realized she was looking at Edward, lost in her emotions. Now she could see his face was sad, too. Oh god, his face…

_Your face… _Bella whispered. She stretched out her hand to touch his face gently with the back of her hand, so she wouldn't claw him. He winced slightly as she brushed the swollen skin of his cheek, skin that was already beginning to turn a deep red. Bella whimpered softly, knowing how it must have hurt… Then sadness was replaced with rage, and Bella's whimper turned into a growl. _Fucking Tanya. _She thought-snarled. _I shouldn't have killed her so quickly. I should have made her beg for death. I should have-_

Edward held up a hand to silence her. He looked sad. Bella relaxed slightly, the growl still rumbling dully in her chest. She continued to gently stroke Edward's cheek, lost in thought.

She didn't think she'd make it in time.

Charlie had called her late that night. Someone was hanging around the house, he said. Watching, lurking. And one time, Charlie had seen her up on the roof as he was coming home. She was looking for something. Someone.

Bella knew. She knew it must have been a werewolf. Coming to try and take her territory, to take her home away. Charlie was all alone, and it was obvious the wolf had smelled Bella's scent there. She had to get home, as soon as she could.

She ran the whole way in wolf form, covering the miles easily until she arrived panting at her home. But the stranger wasn't there. Wasn't in the woods or in the house Bella knew the wolf must occupy. She wasn't anywhere.

And then Bella knew. The one other place her smell would be most prominent.

Edward's house.

It was as though Bella had never really run before. She moved so fast, a blur streaking through the woods. Her feet seemed never to hit the ground. Faster and faster and she prayed to whatever gods there were that she'd be on time. She smelled the fresh scent, knew that she would find the intruder there. When she was nearly up into his window, she heard the sharp _slap _of Tanya's fist hitting Edward's face. Fury radiated from every hair on her pelt as she leaped up. She could hardly keep from ripping Tanya to pieces as she saw Edward hanging in her grasp.

She knew she had to save him, whatever the cost.

She knew she had to kill again.

Now, Tanya was dead, and her blood coated Bella's fur. Without a doubt, Bella was happy Tanya was gone. She had signed her own death warrant when she had decided to hurt Edward. No one would do that and get away with it, not while Bella was there. The problem was, now all the Cullen's knew Bella's secret, and they hadn't exactly been eased into it. Maybe Edward didn't have a problem with the Bella who had just torn a throat out with her teeth, but Bella was positive his family would. Poor Esme had fainted simply at the sight of Bella touching her son. What then would ever convince her to let Bella hang around him and the rest of her family? Nothing. She would be sent away. Who could blame them?

The sound of footsteps approaching slowly from behind alerted Bella to the fact that her banishment was coming sooner rather than later. Carlisle smelled of fear and sweat and Bella could hear his heart beat quicker and quicker the nearer he got. Cowardice overwhelmed Bella and she resisted the urge to face Edward's father, instead she directed her thoughts to Edward and Edward alone.

_Your father is coming._

Edward looked over his shoulder, then cast a sympathetic and reassuring look at Bella. It didn't help, though. Bella still couldn't bring herself to turn around. Edward seemed to understand, and with a last glance at Bella, he stood and faced Carlisle, who now stood only a few yards away. Bella's fur ruffled with agitation, knowing what was to come.

"Edward…" Carlisle said hesitantly. "I--I don't…_what happened_?"

A good question. One Bella wondered if she could answer. Luckily, Edward took it upon himself to do so. "Tanya…she attacked me. She…well, let's just say if Bella hadn't come, I'd be dead right now." Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder, and she leaned into his touch. She was so glad she'd made it in time…

Carlisle said nothing, just shifted uneasily. He was still afraid, and Bella's mind wandered into a dark and hate-filled corner where she cursed herself over and over for being such a freak. She also hated Tanya more than ever, for making her reveal herself to these poor people. This went on for a moment, until Edward decided to break the silence as his father obviously was lost for words.

"Dad, it's ok." Edward murmured encouragingly. Bella snorted, making Carlisle jump a bit. It certainly was _not _ok. Edward ignored her, however. "This is Bella. She's…she's not going to hurt us."

Well, that much at least was true. Bella wouldn't hurt any of them. Not on purpose, anyways. She had already brought harm to them, and whether or not she had intended to, it was still her fault.

Carlisle was quiet for awhile, and when he spoke, it was only a whisper. "I know."

Insanity must run in the family.

After her initial paralyzing jolt of shock, Bella wondered why she felt so surprised. Edward was so damn trusting of her, so why shouldn't his dad be? They were all crazy. That must have been it. No sane person saw a werewolf tear another one to pieces and still think they were safe to be around. What was _wrong _with all these people?

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "This is…well, quite frankly, this has been beyond terrifying." Finally. Reasonable reactions. "To think that Tanya was…a _monster--"_

"Bella isn't a monster." Edward interjected. Bella sighed quietly. Faithful, protective Edward. Always sticking up for her. When it wasn't making Bella frustrated, it made her heart swell with gratitude.

"I know," Carlisle said calmly. Well, more calmly than before. He was still afraid, Bella could tell. "Tanya was a monster. Bella saved you. Saved us." He broke off, and Bella began to hope for something other than being chased away.

"But.." Carlisle added. So much for that. Here it comes.

"This is a lot to take in at once, son. You're going to have to give us time to adjust."

Time? Did that mean Bella could stay? Could be with Edward still? She whipped her head around to look at Carlisle, and immediately wished she hadn't. His face paled as her yellow eyes found his, and he took a small step backwards. Crap. But he had said…Bella made sure to stand up slowly, cautiously, so as not to cause him more fear. She could see the other Cullens over his head, watching her every move. Edward stayed by her side, a small comfort. When she was finally fully upright, she stayed perfectly still, not wanting to scare them any more than was necessary.

_You don't have to be afraid. _Bella thought at all of them. She saw all of their eyes widen as they heard her voice in her head, coupled with the deep voice of her inner monster. The sound of so many heartbeats hammering away in fear was almost deafening, and Bella struggled to think of what to say to them that would make them realize she was safe. Was she safe?

_I won't hurt any of you. I swear. I never meant for this to happen, or for you to find out; especially like this. _Bella heaved a sigh, looking down at the ground, unable to go on. She could hear them all shift uncertainly, as if they didn't know what to say or think.

She wondered what was going through their minds, wished she could read them.

**Alice POV**

Alice didn't know what to think.

The night had held so much terror and shock and so many different emotions, it was all just so confusing. It was as if she had walked into a movie halfway through, only the characters were her family and friends. The feeling was like she had jumped into an icy lake, shocking and terrifying and so completely…bizarre.

To think that Bella-sweet, mysterious Bella- was a werewolf…Alice just couldn't get her mind to accept it. Werewolves didn't really exist, they were just myths. Yet here one stood before her, and somewhere within the beast was Bella. It was all just so…unreal. But it _was _real.

Alice could tell the rest of her family, save Edward, was feeling the same. Emmett looked like he'd just been hit upside the head with a frying pan, and Esme kept shaking her head no. Carlisle was the bravest of all of them, and still his knees shook with fear as he stood before the massive wolf reared up not twenty feet from him. Bella was definitely frightening in this form, her dark black coat covered in blood and her eyes yellow and wild.

But…it _was _Bella. Bella, who made Edward more happy than Alice had ever seen him. She had always worried about her brother, and had prayed often that he would find love. And yes, he had certainly found it. She could see it in the way thy looked at each other. Those two were definitely head over heals for each other, and Alice couldn't have been happier.

Now…Now, Alice knew that Edward still loved Bella, despite this dark secret. He stood by her, hand resting on her furry arm and eyes looking sad and pleading. Alice's eyes met Edwards, and she saw the fear in them. The desperate hope. No, Edward wouldn't forsake Bella for this development. And he obviously wanted his family to accept her, too.

_Why shouldn't we? _Alice thought. _It's not like she can help it… and she just saved our lives. Mine, especially, and Edward's._

Right then, despite all her fears and uncertainties, Alice decided she would accept Bella for what she was. Bella had taken Edward broken and sad and had made him shine as he was meant to shine. She may have looked like a monster, but she was still Bella. Just like Edward had said.

Alice took a deep breath, steadying her trembling and calming her nerves. She took a tentative step towards Bella, causing everyone to watch her, surprised. No one reached out to stop her, however, and soon she was staring up into the haunting yellow eyes that she had to remind herself were Bella's. The huge werewolf towered over Alice's small frame, a stark contrast between human and beast. Alice forced herself to be brave, taking comfort in the fact that she could still see something…Bella-ish in the wolf's eyes. A kind and concerned glint that gave Alice the courage to speak.

"Thank you, for saving me." Alice whispered. That was the only thing she could think of to say, and she really was thankful. Bella nodded, eyes soft and searching. Alice took another steadying breath. "I--I want you to know, we can work through this. You've made Edward… a different person. A better, happier person. And for that, we are all grateful for you, Bella."

Bella made a soft whining sound in her throat, and Edward looked like he was about to burst with gratitude. Alice smiled softly at him and he grinned back, obviously pleased with what Alice had said. Bella, too, seemed to relax, massive shoulders losing their rigidity. Alice was happy with herself. Bella should feel welcomed, not feared or hated. She had done them all a great service, and Alice knew the others felt the same.

Alice stretched out her hand and softly touched Bella's arm, and Bella shuddered slightly at the contact. She felt warm and soft and strong beneath Alice's hand, but there was something else too. Something sticky and hot. When Alice pulled her hand away, her palm was dyed red and slick with blood. Blood too warm to have come from Tanya. Edward gasped as his eyes locked on Alice's hand, and suddenly he was standing in front of Bella, looking aghast at her large body.

"Bella!" He cried. "You're bleeding!"

Bella looked down at her chest and stomach, and a low growl rumbled from her throat. She placed her clawed hands against her body and winced at the touch. Blood was indeed seeping into her fur from large, nasty looking cuts that riddled her entire frame. Tanya had obviously done much more damage than they had thought. It looked as though Bella were losing a ton of blood, and she had to be in pain. Bella growled again, swaying slightly on her feet.

_Oh no._

Bella suddenly sank to her knees, a frantic Edward at her side. Carlisle immediately rushed forward, his doctorial instinct taking over. Alice just stared dumbly, barely even registering Edward's panicked yells and Carlisle's calm, soothing words. Bella's eyes were hazy, and they stared off into space as she struggled to remain conscious.

Finally, reality came crashing down on Alice, and tears sprung to her eyes. Bella was hurt. Hurt badly. There was so much blood….

**Edward's POV**

_Maybe I'll be alone forever after all._

**A/N: What do you think? Was the Alice POV ok? Let me know…in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

**Why so few reviews? ****L It's hard to stay motivated if you don't help me out…**

**Anyways…**

**EPOV**

Edward never knew what it was like for someone to be his whole world. For his very existence to be tied to theirs, and for everything to fall apart the moment he thought he was going to lose them.

He felt his world crumbling as Bella sank to the ground.

How could he not have noticed the blood and the gaping wounds? How had he not seen that she was in pain, dying slowly before him? He had been blinded by his own selfish worrying, and now…now Bella was going to pay the price.

Carlisle was there in an instant, calmly taking over as his training kicked in. All Edward could do was groan Bella's name and kneel down beside her, praying she'd be alright. She had to be. Without Bella, his world meant nothing. Without her, there would be no reason, no reason at all to exist. She was his life, his soul, his heartbeat. She was more vital to his life than the blood in his veins or the breath in his lungs. If Bella died, then Edward would die, too. Maybe not physically at first, but mentally, emotionally, he'd be dead.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle murmured, causing Edward's heart to clench painfully in his chest. This was his fault. She had been hurt saving him, and now she might--

"Edward!" Carlisle said forcefully. Edward stared at his father dumbly, trying to think straight. Carlisle's eyes softened and his voice lowered. "Go get some towels and bandages. Quickly." Edward started to get up, but a low whine from Bella stopped him dead.

_Stay with me, _Bella's voice pleaded inside his head. _Please. _Edward nodded and went back to her side, and suddenly Emmett was running towards the house, calling "I've got it!" over his shoulder. Thank god for Emmett.

Carlisle was running his hands over Bella's body, feeling for cuts and making her tense against the pain. His hands were slick with blood and Edward thought he was going to pass out from the overwhelming pain and fear he felt deep within his heart. Bella's eyes were slightly cloudy, but she looked directly at him with a steady gaze. _Don't worry, _She told him soothingly. _I heal fast. Don't worry…_

Edward just groaned again and held her hand tightly. He wished he could obey her request, but he simply couldn't. The sight of her sitting there covered in blood and in so much pain was like a fire in his chest, burning him to the very core and blocking everything but her face from his mind. "You have to be ok." he told her firmly. "I won't let you go."

Bella whined again and shut her eyes tight. Edward's heart ached again but soon she opened them and returned his gaze. She looked weak, but very determined. She suddenly began struggling to her feet, ignoring Carlisle's raised voice and orders to sit back down. Even wounded as she was, she was too strong for them to restrain her. Emmett came back with the towels, but Bella waved him off.

_Back away from me, all of you. _Bella's voice commanded. After a few minutes of Edward and Carlisle's vain attempts to get her to sit down again, they did as she asked. She shook a bit as she stood, but she still had that sense of purpose about her. Slowly, her body began to shift. She was changing. This time the other Cullens were more fascinated than scared by the sight. Moments later, Bella was the enormous four-legged wolf, and her eyes were already much brighter than before. She padded forward and nudged Edward's shoulder with her huge head and Edward gave a grudging smile.

"Will you be ok?" He asked her worriedly. She nodded solemnly, then turned her head sharply, ears pricked up and eyes narrowed. For a moment she stood perfectly still, listening and smelling the air. She shuddered visibly, then turned her head back to Edward, whimpering softly. She looked suddenly afraid, and Edward was tense once again.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked before remembering she couldn't talk in that form. "Are we in danger?"

Bella shook her head and just let out a big sigh. She ran her eyes over Edward's family and then looked back at him, repeating the process twice. Understanding her perfectly, Edward waved his family over. They all looked nervous, but not of Bella. They too wanted to know what Bella could sense. Suddenly, there was the distinct sound of screeching tires and then a car door slamming. Edward was baffled until a very scared Charlie came dashing around the house.

_Oh crap._

Charlie's unusually pale face shifted from terror to shock as he stopped and gaped at all of them standing with Bella. His eyes swept slowly over all of them before locking on Bella's. she looked back calmly at her father, head bowed slightly but not ashamed. His face still a mask of shock, he turned and saw the corpse of Tanya lying in the grass stained red with her dried blood, and he went back to being scared.

"Bella!" He cried, jogging over to her and inspecting her. He groaned as he saw the large cuts and wounds that covered her, and his hands trembled as he stroked her face. Bella made a sound that sounded like humming and pushed him gently with her head.

"What happened?" Charlie asked Bella in a low voice. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the Cullens as he stared up worriedly into his daughter's eyes. "You left without telling me what was happening or where you were going…Why was she here?"

Bella turned her gaze on Edward. Charlie's head whipped around to follow Bella's gaze, and Edward was suddenly very nervous. He had only talked to Charlie a handful of times before, and Edward had no idea if Bella had told her father that Edward knew. Plus, he had just endangered Bella, and that would undoubtedly make Charlie pissed. Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked at the suddenly chagrined Edward, and he muttered an "Oh."

Bella seemed to sense Charlie's hostility, for she quickly nudged Charlie again, drawing his attention back to her face. They shared a long, meaningful look before Charlie sighed, resigned. "So…obviously they all know now," He grumbled. He turned and glared at Carlisle, who looked taken aback. "If you do anything to hurt her I swear to god--"

Bella growled and head butted Charlie, causing him to curse and rub his shoulder. "Fine, fine." he growled back. He looked at Bella, worried again. "Are you gonna be ok?"

She nodded and Edward felt the need to say something to Charlie. "Sir," He began, and Charlie's eyes were hard but not mean when he turned to look at Edward. "I'm so sorry for all of this. It's my fault Bella got hurt. She was protecting me from Tanya--"

Bella growled again, loud enough to drown out Edward's words. She stared at him sternly, obviously not pleased that he was blaming himself. Charlie, however, looked pacified by Edward's apology. "It's ok. Bella is strong. She'll be fine." He said, smiling slightly at his little girl. She gave him a wolfy grin back, and then yawned hugely, causing almost everyone to laugh, breaking the tension.

"You need to sleep, Bella." Charlie told her in a fatherly tone. She nodded slowly and Charlie sighed. "I guess I'd better go home now. We'll discuss all of this later… But I have to go to work tomorrow."

He pointed a stern finger at Edward. "You take care of her now, you hear me? She took care of you, and now you'd better make sure she heals right. Got it?" Edward nodded quickly, relieved that Charlie seemed to have taken it all in such stride. Carlisle shook Charlie's hand, and the two began discussing things in low tones. Esme and Edward's siblings walked over to look at the damage done to the house, leaving Edward alone with Bella for the first time in a while.

Bella padded over to a big tree and flopped down beneath it, beckoning Edward over with a jerk of her head. He lay down beside her, leaning against her broad shoulder and running his hands through her thick fur. She was already healed up most of the way, but she looked exhausted. They sat in companionable silence, before Bella's eyes started to close. Edward leaned in, breathing his words into Bella's ear.

"Sleep well, my angel."

**BPOV**

She did sleep well.

Bella was more exhausted than she had ever been before in her life. Her whole body ached, although the healing was accelerated greatly by her werewolf blood. She would never admit her pain to Edward or her father, but she knew they could see past her façade.

Her father.

Charlie's arrival had been…unexpected. She had been terrified, wondering how on earth she was going to explain this to him. In Bella's mind, she had had no choice but to save the Cullens and her beloved Edward, but she knew Charlie would probably see things differently. She had, in fact, told him that Edward knew, and after he'd finished his tirade of anger, he had admitted he was glad she'd found someone to accept her for what she really was. He had always wanted a normal life for her, even though such a thing was unattainable.

He had reacted much better than she'd thought, and she was surprised at the lack of questioning and yelling. She never thought she'd have gotten him to accept things so easily. Maybe he had seen how very tired she was, or maybe he heard the truth in Edward's words or saw it in his eyes. For whatever reason her father had given up interrogating, Bella was immensely grateful.

Now, with Edward by her side and sleep beginning to overtake her, Bella allowed herself to hope for a better life for herself and for Edward. Now, there were no secrets to be kept from his family, which would make things a lot easier. Hopefully now they wouldn't have to be so secretive about everything… and they could begin to enjoy their time together more often.

But how much time would they have?

Never, ever, in a million years would Bella ever imagine asking Edward to give up his humanity to be with her forever. She would rather die than turn him into the monster she knew herself to be, no matter how appealing the idea of having him forever was to her. In a few years time, Bella would cease to age, and a few years after that she would have to leave Forks and all those who knew her. She couldn't run the risk of being discovered. When that time came, she would have to let Edward go. He had to be left to live his own life, his normal, aging human life.

How Bella would be strong enough to walk away, she had no idea. Before she had met Edward, she had toyed with the idea of destroying herself when the time came for her to leave. Now, it seemed inevitable that with Edward gone, Bella would no longer want to exist. She didn't know how or what to do, but when the time came, she would try and find way. When Edward was gone, she would gladly give herself to the dark embrace of death rather than live an endless lifetime in the nightmare that was her existence. An eternity of isolation and monstrosity and the hate all mortal creatures felt towards what she was would be unbearable to her once she was alone. Eventually, her parents would die, and Edward would die and when that happened…Well, what point was there in trying to go on?

When Bella finally awoke, the sun was high in the sky, although hidden behind the dark clouds that rained gently down upon the tree above her. Edward was sleeping soundly next to her, head laying on her side and peaceful face smooth and perfect. Perfect, except for the dark purple bruises that marked the left side of his face. The sight of his angelic face so disfigured by Tanya's hands angered Bella beyond rational thought.

_That fuckin' bitch! _Bella thought furiously_. She hurt him. She hit him, goddamnit! I wish I could bring her back and kill her again that stupid piece of shit--_

"Bella?"

Edward's voice snapped her out of her trance, and Bella realized she'd been snarling quite loudly and her fangs were bared. She quickly stilled her growling and nudged Edward's shoulder lightly in reassurance. "Anything wrong?" He asked. She snorted and just nudged him again. He smiled sleepily at her and put a hand on her face, rubbing gently. "Feel better?"

Bella stood up slowly, so as not to throw him off, and stretched appreciatively. Her muscles were stiff, but the cuts were gone and the strength had returned to her limbs. She flashed Edward a toothy grin and spun in a tight circle. Her heart lifted greatly as he laughed brightly at her antics, and she woofed quietly at him. He smiled at her, and she lay down on the ground, inviting him to sit on her back. He obliged after asking if she was sure it wouldn't hurt, and soon they were making their way into the forest, the scenery much different in the daylight. Bella was extremely careful not to run into any humans, and they ran undisturbed for almost an hour. It felt good to run, and it felt right to be with Edward again. She had missed him terribly while she'd been gone, and to be with him now was like the sun returning to her sky. He seemed to enjoy being with her too, and the two of them floated through the trees happily together.

Bella suddenly switched directions, taking them in a different direction than they had ever gone to before. Edward leaned down to ask her where they were going, but she only sped up in response. After about fifteen minutes, Bella stopped and lowered herself to the ground so that Edward could climb off her back. She ran behind some trees and morphed first into her two-legged form, and then into a human. This way, she had clothes when she changed back. When she stepped out from behind the trees, she was greeted by a big bear hug from Edward as he lifted her up off of her feet and twirled her around.

"I missed you SO much!" Edward cried, and Bella laughed gleefully, hugging his neck tightly. "I missed you too," she smiled when he finally set her back down. He grinned at her and kissed her passionately, making it hard for Bella to control herself.

_God, he is so perfect._

"I have something to show you," Bella told Edward when they broke away, gasping for air. He smiled inquisitively and she took his hand. Let them figure out what they were going to do about the mess at home later. Right now, Bella just wanted Edward. She led him through the dense brush, and eventually they emerged into a clearing. Edward gasped in wonder as he saw where Bella had taken him.

It was a beautiful meadow, bathed in sunlight and shining a bright golden color. The grass was green and soft and inviting, and flowers bloomed and covered the slope with rich splashes of color. Never had Bella seen a more beautiful place, and she had known when she'd found it that she wanted only to share it with Edward.

"It's beautiful, Bella." Edward whispered. He looked down at her, dazzling her with that perfect smile and those adoring green eyes that wiped away every doubt and fear in Bella's heart. His gorgeous rusty hair gleamed in the light and his face although still swollen was that of an angel's. Her angel.

Bella pulled him over to lie down in the grass, soft and like a cozy blanket. There, surrounded by the beauty and wonder of that secret place, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the beauty and wonder of the other's secret places. The places no one else had ever seen. Their souls.

Wordlessly, Edward pulled Bella into a heart-stopping kiss, one that was filled with more emotion than ever before. It hadn't seemed possible, but it apparently was. When they broke off, Edward's eyes were soft and warm and filled with light. He leaned in, breath hitting Bella's neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you, Bella."

Bella sucked in a breath, looking deep into those emerald pools and seeing the truth there. He loved her. And she loved him. More than anything. More than anyone had ever loved anyone else before, she was sure. He had just spoken the words she had so longed to hear him speak, although…

Bella took Edward's face in her hands, cradling that precious masterpiece as she kissed him

lightly, lovingly. He let her hold him, running his hands up her sides and squeezing her tightly. Bella

continued staring into his beautiful eyes and she touched his lips with one finger. "I love you too." She

whispered. He smiled that brilliant smile of his, and they kissed

again, holding each other in a lover's embrace, and they stayed there until the sun set behind the

mountains. Everything would have been perfect…

Except that wasn't what happened.

"I love you, Bella." he said.

_He loves me, _Bella thought. _And I love him._

_But I can't have him._

And then she ran. Ran away from that meadow and from her fears. Ran away from the pain she felt, ran away from the decision she wasn't willing to make. Bella ran away from Forks, leaving behind her home and her family and the boy who loved her.

The boy who loved the werewolf.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! Did I just ruin your day? Hope not…**

**I really like the boy/werewolf lines. Can you tell? There is a poll on my site. Check it out.**

**Really great story=The Girl in the Diner by ****KCakaAlice. R&R it ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry all, for this chapter update is kinda short but I have news.**

**I'm looking for a beta. I feel like it would REALLY help me out with getting better stories and more reviews. But as you know, my story probably isn't everyone's cup of tea. So I decided to ask you guys, the true fans of my writing.**

**Anyone care to beta for me? If you offer and for some reason I don't chose you, don't be offended please! I'm a crazy person and therefore need another crazy person's help.**

**Idk if I will choose more than one. We'll just have to see.**

**Oh, and you SERIOUSLY need to vote on my poll from my profile. Check it.**

**Love you all and thanks for all your reviews/adds/messages!**

**Mixed POV**

"Bella?" He whispered. But Bella was gone. In the blink of an eye, she had vanished. Like a dream, she had slipped from his fingers and left nothing but confusion and pain in her wake.

He told her he loved her.

And then she ran.

Bella was gone.

Edward had no idea how long he sat there, just staring at the spot where Bella had lain only moments before. Chasing her never even occurred to him. She was probably miles away, running from him.

_What had she done?_

_Didn't she love him too? Did she?_

_Yes._

_But that didn't stop her from running. Running like the coward she was. Running from the only one whom she had ever loved so much, and who had loved her in return._

_Had. Probably didn't now. He was probably running after her, not remembering he couldn't catch her. Or maybe he was pissed, storming through the woods, trying to find his way home._

_Crap. He didn't know how to get home. That thought halted her. Indecision. Did she go back to him? Would he be ok without her?_

_Better off without her._

_Running._

When had the tears begun to fall? When he'd finally realized that Bella wasn't coming back.

Maybe when his mind figured out that Bella hadn't wanted his love. Had thrown it back in his face.

Or perhaps it was when the sound of a mournful howl drifted through the air towards him, driving the knife deeper into his back-pressed to the hilt. Did it really matter when they'd started?

Daylight and hope faded quickly into a world of darkness and despair. Edward was hopelessly lost, both in the forest and in his heart and mind. He wandered about, eyes seeing nothing but still he moved. The trees seemed closer than ever before, almost suffocating. He had no idea how to get home.

Home had left along with Bella.

Bella had been his only love. His only reason to wake up smiling each day and to dream sweet dreams at night. Now she was gone, and she had taken his heart with her when she left.

_It was dark and cold now. Still her feet moved, covering large amounts of ground and carrying her away. But no matter how fast Bella ran, she couldn't escape the pain and the fear. It was easier to push it back, however, with the wind rushing by her as she moved._

_Easier. Still not entirely possible._

_How could she have left him? He was still hurt and probably lost by now. His house was in shambles, and there was a dead werewolf on his lawn. Not to mention the fact that his whole family now knew Bella's secret, and immediately after having been accepted by them, Bella had vanished into the night._

_Just like the monster she was._

_How could she possibly stay with Edward? He was a normal human boy. Scratch that. He was a PERFECT human boy. One no one could ever measure up to. He didn't belong with her, didn't deserve having the demons the world forgot snapping at his heels and shadowing his steps. Bella had sworn to protect him. And now, she would protect him from herself._

_When they were only dating, and when love was not a tangible factor in their relationship, Bella could pretend that he would be alright with it when she left to continue her existence alone. He would continue on living, grow old, have kids, and one day, he would die. That was what normal people did. And that was what Edward should do. _

_If he loved her, as he said he did, he would never let her leave so easily. He would be broken. He would ask to remain at her side, she just knew it. And that was the one thing Bella was unwilling to give him. She would not allow Edward to slip into such a nightmare, one she had struggled to escape since that day all those years ago. Once you were in, there was no way out._

The night was as cold as Edward's heart, and almost as black. Despite it all, he had arrived at his house. But not his home.

His home had left him.

Everyone else must have been busy with repairs or something else, because when Edward sat down alone under the tree he and Bella had slept beneath, no one disturbed him. Which was good. The tears had dried upon his face, but the wounds were not yet scars and the hurt was not yet an ache. It was a burning.

The cold breath of night was all that anchored Edward to the earth. Without it, he would have surely floated off the ground, or perhaps sunk beneath it. Sunk down deep into the hell he imagined he was already in. For what could hurt more than this?

_She had to go back._

_But she just couldn't. _

_She was torn. Ripped in half and tattered at the edges. She couldn't bear to be away from him, yet she couldn't stand to leave him. What was she supposed to do?_

_By now it was hard to remember if she had run miles or states away from Forks, but Bella did know that running was doing her no good. She finally stopped in a secluded area of woodland and flopped down beneath a big boulder. She was tired and her muscles ached, but nothing hurt more than her heart. She hadn't had a problem with giving hers away, but she couldn't bring herself to accept his. Beasts like her didn't hold onto the hearts of angels. It just wasn't right._

_The stars were dull that night, and Bella wondered if Edward was thinking of her. He was probably mad at her, and his love had surely faded by now. He could never love such a monster and a coward. He was simply grateful that she had saved him._

_But who would save her?_

_And would she let them?_

If Edward had thought he felt lonely before, this was a million times worse than that. Now, it was as if someone had snatched the sun from his sky. The warmth from his limbs and the beat of his heart. All of it was gone and he was left with nothing but memories and tears and pain.

It was devastating. His one and only. His Bella. His love. She was gone. Maybe forever. He would be alone forever. Again. What had he done wrong? He had tried so hard… of course, winning the heart of someone as beautiful and perfect as Bella seemed a vain attempt anyways.

He should call her. He had to win her back. For whatever reason she'd left, Edward had to make her come back to him. No matter what. He should at least give it a try. Even if she wouldn't talk to him…

_Phone rings. She doesn't even notice un__til the last ring. His face is on the screen, and the sight brings tears to the surface. The angel who offered himself to her._

_One missed call._

_Oh god. How could Bella stand to hear his voice? What would he say? Would he take his love back?_

_Voicemail. Her finger dials the number without thought. A mechanical voice. Then there it is. The sweet whispering voice of the center of her universe. Not the loving happy tone this time. No. Now the music of his voice is a tragedy, the saddest song in the world. It breaks her heart and takes a hold of her soul and squeezes with icy fingers._

"_Bella…come back to me."_

_Click._

_Five little words. Words that crippled her and stole what breath she had left. Words that caused a broken howl to explode from her still-human lips and echo through the empty air._

_He wanted her back. He had pleaded, with torn words and a voice filled with tears just like Bella's eyes. She had never managed to deny him anything. Not one single wish he uttered had she ever failed to make come true._

_She wouldn't start now. _

_She would go back._

_One day._

_**A/N: Don't forget…review the story, vote on the poll, and if you'd like to beta for me…message me!!!**_

_**Oh, and you can't hate too much because this may have been shortish but it was fast!!!**_

_**Give me lots of reviews and the next chapter will be REALLY long and fast!!!**_

_**Love you all.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Found a beta! Yay! But I'm still looking for more…so please, even if you have no experience, hit me up. Everyone has good ideas to share. Not just for this story but…for…a NEW ONE????**

**Mixed POV**

_Night has fallen. The unfamiliar forest is anything but welcoming. It's like all around her are shadows closing in, much like the dream she used to have at night. It's haunting, unsettling. Bella stares at the phone, wondering._

_Should she call back? What would she say? How could she explain what she'd done? She was terrified of what he would say, or maybe what he wouldn't. The breaking sound of his voice had nearly killed her even in such a brief dose. How then would she stand talking to him if he still felt that way?_

_It would be wrong to totally abandon him. Surely he deserved better than that. He had committed himself to her, and here she was throwing his trust away. It wasn't right. But neither was keeping him. She took her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. No matter what she did, it all felt so wrong. She wished this had never happened. That she had left him that day or maybe had never moved…_

_That was a lie, and she knew it. Bella would never have left Edward there to be hurt, and moving to forks had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. Much as she loathed herself to admit it, Bella was beyond glad she had found Edward._

_After all, she loved him._

Fifteen minutes had gone by, but still no call from Bella. Never had minutes seemed more like hours, days even. Hearing her voice on the answering machine had torn a new wound, fresher than before and still bleeding, gushing hurt and love. The stars seemed duller and the night colder than ever before. Breathing was a chore and one that didn't feel right without Bella.

She took with her his reason to breathe. It wasn't better to have loved an lost. To have tasted what true happiness felt like, only to have it disappear into the darkness, taking with it his very soul. Why bother living now?

He almost didn't register the buzzing in his hand. Suddenly he became aware and his breathing hitched. Then, his heart pleading and hoping and beating wildly in his chest, he flipped it open and slowly pressed it to his ear.

"Bella?" He asked anxiously. Please let it be her. His angel, who looked in the mirror and saw a monster. Who saw a beast. Who couldn't see herself.

There was nothing but silence for a full minute. He could hear nothing but his own pulse and ragged breathing. He prays silently. Then..

"Edward," his heart's keeper whispered. Bella. Thank god.

"Bella, Jesus Christ." Edward sighed, relieved and hopeful yet sad. Bella said nothing, so he continued breathlessly. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm sorry for whatever I did, whatever made you leave."

"No-" Bella started, but Edward wasn't finished.

"Whatever it was, I'll fix it! I promise, I'll do anything. Just please, come back to me, Bella…" Edward let out a small whimper, unable to hold back the torrent of emotion threatening to burst forth from him. Pride be damned. He just wanted her back in his arms again. No matter what.

_She cursed herself, feeling her damned heart shatter at the pleading sound he made as he begged her to come back. She would never forgive herself for hurting him, for taking his love and smashing it into pieces. He deserved so much better, and Bella wished she could be that for him._

"_Edward, it isn't your fault." She said gently, firmly. "It's mine."_

_She could hear him let out a shaky breath, and she cursed herself again. She wanted to make it better but she didn't know how… If she returned she'd be endangering him and inviting him into a dark world where people like him didn't belong. Bella hated what she was, but even so, she belonged in that world. She was a creature of the night, damned and cursed and hated by all who dwelt in the light._

_Edward should hate her._

"_Why did you leave, Bella?" His voice murmured. So soft and broken, so full of pain. All because of her. She wished she knew what to say to him. Wished she had a better answer. She knew he wouldn't understand._

"_Edward, I'm not good enough for you." she said with as much conviction as she could muster. Such a cliché line, but surely it had never been so true. "I'm a… well, you know what I am Edward. I can't endanger you. I can't ask you to accept my world, because you're too good for that. It's better for you if-"_

"_Bella!" Edward's voice screamed from the phone. Bella stopped, taken aback at his tone. He sounded furious. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not a monster! You may be a werewolf, but I have never held that against you, and you shouldn't either!" There was a deep intake of breath, and then he started again, still yelling._

"_How can you know what's good for me? I __**LOVE **__you, Bella! What's best for me is to have you here, with me, where…where…" Edward stopped and Bella felt tears leak from her eyes as suddenly Edward was lost for words, sputtering incoherently on the other line. She had no idea what to say, or even if she could speak._

"Come back, Bella." He begged again, breathing now painful and heart praying she wouldn't break him again. "Please, come back. For me." He heard Bella moan softly, and he thought for a moment he heard her sob. Then, he was sure of it, and he suddenly felt like such an ass. "Oh, Bella don't cry, please." He struggled to keep his voice steady. He didn't think it was working.

Next came the hardest words he had ever had to say. Words that tore at his throat and heart like the sharpest blades and left a copper taste in his mouth. Words he had to say, because he loved her. He had to offer her a way out. "If-if you don't want to come back…if you don't want to be with me anymore…Bella, if you don't feel the same way then I understand if you lea-"

"No!" Bella hissed over the phone, sounding shocked. There was a brief pause, as Edward assumed Bella was calming herself. "Of course I want to be with you. It's just I-I can't Edward." She groaned again and their was a sound like something being hit in the background. "I don't want to ruin you."

Edward sighed, in relief and in exasperation. She did want to be with him. But still, there was her damn self-hate. He didn't know how to make her see herself correctly, but he did know he could tell her what _he _saw. "All I want is you." he told her solemnly, knowing it was the truth. She took a deep breath, sounding shaky.

"And I you," She breathed. Edward's heart felt as though it would explode with relief. He had finally made her admit she wanted him just as badly. It was such a relief to hear her say that. Now, he just had to get her back.

"Run back, Bella." He commanded softly. He didn't know if she would listen to him, but he knew he had to try. "Run home to me. I don't want to live without you."

There was a long pause. He grew nervous, but before Edward could speak again, Bella whispered the one word he had been praying to hear.

"Ok."

If happiness was helium, Edward would have floated right to heaven's gates. There were simply no words to say to express his euphoric state right then. All he could manage was a choked out "Thank you." He only hoped she could tell how happy he was. How much he really did want her back.

"I'll see you soon," She whispered. "Wait for me?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Run to me." He whispered back.

_And she did._

_Bella ran faster even than she had run away. She wanted to be back to him before she could change her mind again, before her brain overrode her heart and sent her in the opposite direction. She didn't care if she was being selfish or not. Edward was the light of her life, and she'd be a fool to let him go._

_More still, he hadn't let HER go. He had fought for her, and had obviously wanted her back very badly. If that alone was not enough to convince her, he had said it again. Told her he loved her, despite how badly she had handled it the last time he had said that. She vowed to spend the rest of his life (or maybe hers, for that matter) making it up to him. He deserved it, and most of all, he deserved an apology._

_She had a lot of apologizing to do._

_It was two hours later when Bella finally reached familiar woods. She ran even faster, anxious to see Edward. She imagined how good it would feel to be in his arms again, to feel his warmth and to smell his scent and bury herself in his love. She had never imagined anyone could make her feel this way, but she wasn't going to complain. Sure, she was still terrified about the future, but at the moment, life could be allowed to please her._

_She neared his house, and suddenly she was plagued with doubt. What if Edward had changed his mind? What if he didn't want her back anymore? Worry clouded Bella's thoughts and suddenly she could feel herself shaking. There was a possibility that things could never be the same… had she ruined this, the best thing she had?_

_As soon as she caught sight of him, however, her fears melted away into nothingness. All that was left was bliss._

_Those emerald green eyes went in one moment from dismal to alight with joy as he watched her emerge from the trees. Frown lines turned into a radiant smile as he held his arms outstretched, welcoming Bella home. He looked as though he might have been just as happy as Bella was, and as she launched herself into his tight embrace, she thanked whatever god was still watching over her for allowing her this moment. This time with this boy who made her nightmares fade away and gave her a taste of what heaven could be like. Should be like._

_Bella could smell salt as she buried her face into Edward's shoulder, taking in his smell and swearing to herself that she would never leave him again. Not ever. She realized there were tears on his cheeks as he rocked her back and forth, heart pounding in welcome._

"_Bella, Bella, my Bella." Edward crooned, squeezing her for all he was worth and bringing tears to Bella's eyes as well. His arms were her fortress, a place where evil could not penetrate to steal her from his love. And he did love her. She saw it in his misty eyes as she pulled back to meet his gaze, taking in his godlike face and barely resisting the urge to howl with delight. He loved her, for all her unworthiness, he still wanted her._

"_I'm sorry." She murmured, burying her face back into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Tears of her own mixed with his on his shirt as they stood locked together in a shaking, crying, squeezing tangle of love. Bella had to struggle to remember to be gentle with him as every ounce of her body wanted to hug him as tight as she could, to never let him go. _

"_You came back." Edward sighed, and Bella felt his warm lips press against her cheek. She held him even tighter, losing the battle to stay gentle as she immersed herself in his glowing presence. "You came back to me."_

"_I will always come back to you," She promised him earnestly, leaning back to stare intensely into his bright green eyes so full of love. How could she have ever thought she could stay away from him? He was her addiction, her heroine. She knew then what she had to do. What she had to say. It was the truth, after all._

"_I love you, Edward."_

Nothing could have prepared Edward for the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him as Bella spoke those words, brown eyes heavy with truth and promise. Happiness, joy, bliss…none of those words could amount to how he felt. He picked Bella up easily in his arms and whirled her about, squeezing with all his might and now sobbing with abandon. She loved him.

A smile that threatened to rip his face in half earned a similar grin on Bella's perfect face. The world could not have been more right than it was in that moment. Edward had the love of his life in his strong arms, was holding her tightly as she promised him the love he had been searching for his whole life. This beautiful creature was his now. Edward suddenly was overcome with possessiveness at that thought and he growled deep in his chest, a sound that was surprisingly identical to the sound Bella made in her wolf form. No one would take Bella from him. Not ever again. She was _his. _He had no idea what had brought on this random feeling to make her his, but the desire overwhelmed him.

The tears stopped and Edward forced himself to pull back together. _Stop acting like such a chick, _he scolded himself. He continued his low growl, nuzzling her neck and placing rough kisses everywhere- her neck, her cheeks, her lips…Bella said nothing about his sudden animalistic behavior, but when he glanced at her face, she was smiling and looking amused. "What?" He asked, and she giggled.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," She laughed, emitting a growl of her own that matched Edward's perfectly. He smiled adoringly at her, lost in the beauty of her smile. Growl fading into another chuckle, Bella looped her arms loosely around Edward's neck and played gently with his hair. A silent agreement was made to talk about the mistake she had made later. For now, they would just be happy. "Are you planning on putting me down?" she asked teasingly. Her eyes were gentle, a soft auburn color that melted Edward's heart like butter. He shook his head fiercely.

"Not ever." He said gruffly, spinning in a slow circle. A primal dance of possession, love, devotion. "You're mine now, Swan."

Bella's eyes flashed yellow and a soft rumble came from her throat. "That's right, Edward. Yours." She agreed. Edward growled again and kissed her passionately, elicititing a low moan from Bella. The sound drove him positively wild, and suddenly his hormones were raging inside of him. He had never been this close to Bella, had never felt her pressed against him so… It was a feeling beyond comparison, and the gentleman part of Edward was suddenly nowhere to be found as he pressed Bella up against a tree, feeling her legs wrap around his waste and pull him even closer. It was so easy to get lost in this…until Bella pulled back from the kiss, creating a sense of loss. Edward resisted the urge to kiss her again, instead he struggled to focus on what she was saying. "What?" he asked, trying to comprehend what she had just murmured in his ear. It was so hard to concentrate on anything other than Bella's warm breath on his neck.

Bella had a mischievous look in her eye, obviously pleased by her hold on Edward's focus and noticing how wrapped up he was in her body. "I said, we should go back to your house now." She whispered. Edward was shocked at this suggestion. He wanted to stay with her, to continue kissing her and holding her and…and…

"Edward," Bella sighed in mock annoyance when he just stared at her. "You have a torn down house and a dead werewolf to take care of at home. Let's go."

She had a point, but that didn't make Edward hate the fact that they had to leave any less. He sulked, and Bella grinned at his pouting expression. "Can I at least carry you back?" He asked hopefully. He didn't wait for an answer however, simply turned and marched back towards the house, holding a laughing Bella in his arms. The sight of his home, however, made the laughter die on her lips.

_Fuck._

_Look what I've done. What I did._

_Bella cursed silently as she and Edward stared at the ruined mess of his home. Night had fallen long ago, but Esme could be seen staring out at them from the enormous hole Bella had made as she and Tanya had tumbled outside in their struggle. With her superiors vision, Bella could see Esme had been crying. Another cut to Bella's heart. Poor woman, standing in the shambles of a broken home._

_But the past was the past, and all Bella could do now was try and make up for it. She would help the Cullens repair their damaged home if it was the last thing she did. She owed it to them for their acceptance of what she was. She owed it to Edward, for his unswerving devotion. She had to help._

_Side by side, she and Edward went inside to inspect the total damage. It wasn't good. Huge, gaping holes and rips and cracks peppered the house, as well as red circles where blood had dripped from the two wolves. Claw marks tore up the floor and carpet and scarred the walls. It really did look like a battlefield, and Bella cringed at the sight of what her strength had caused. Edward held her hand tightly, a constant source of comfort as they walked silently around, passing the others who wore similar looks of sadness. _

"_Bella, you're here." Carlisle greeted her with a halfhearted smile, looking up from the unhinged door to Edward's bedroom. Bella nodded and went to him, looking down at him as he worked to get the splintered mess out of the entryway. She offered to help, but Carlisle simply waved her off and jerked his head over to Alice's room. "Go talk to Alice. There's something we need to deal with." He wouldn't meet her eyes._

_Uh oh._

_Here comes goodbye._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I cannot say in words how freakin awesome you all are! I was blown away by all the reviews I received last update! You guys are seriously so fantastic!!!! I'm up to fifty! KEEP IT UP!!!**

**So I've been trying to upload this chapter since friday, but it wouldn't let me!!!!! I'm really super sorry, but there was nothing I could do. But fear not...the next chapter shall be done soon!!!**

**Don't own twilight....yet...jk :)**

**Alice POV**

Bella looked scared to death as she walked into Alice's room, Edward following worriedly behind her. Alice could see they were troubled,, and she didn't blame them. They were holding hands, looking as though they were each other's anchors in stormy seas. It filled Alice's heart with tremendous joy despite the dire situation they were in as she watched Edward lean over and kiss Bella's cheek, murmuring gently in her ear. They were so damn perfect together. Even more so than they realized.

Edward gave Alice a small smile in greeting, but Bella refused to meet Alice's eyes. She just stared at the ground, brown eyes dark and sad. It was a lonely look, and Alice wondered if Bella was ashamed that the whole family knew, or if she felt bad about the house. Alice wanted to say something to console her, but she decided it would be better to let Edward handle it. She didn't want to make things worse, and somehow she just knew she would if she spoke. Bella looked up, worried, as Carlisle came in, and Edward once again whispered in her ear. Alice could barely make out the words he spoke to her, and what she heard surprised her.

"If they ask you to leave, I'm going with you." He breathed. Bella gave a short gruff growl and shook her head, looking even more depressed, Edward just squeezed her hand and turned to look expectantly at Carlisle, his own eyes clouded with emotion. Alice was shocked: Did Bella really think they would dismiss her after all she had done for them? Surely that could not be so.

Finally, the rest of the family arrived and for a moment they all sat in tense silence. Emmett looked as though he were ill, face pale and his usually unwavering smile had vanished. Esme looked much the same- worried and sad and unbelieving. Bella wouldn't look at any of them though Alice knew no one was angry at Bella. It was just a very hard thing to deal with all at once. At last, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Bella, I'm just going to come right out and say it. We don't think it's safe to stay here." Carlisle's voice was low and calm, though tinged with sadness. His words seemed to echo in the small room, sinking in and effecting everyone almost simultaneously. Alice stared at her father, mouth agape, as did Edward. Bella looked as though she wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die, and the look on her face broke Alice's heart. Before Alice could say anything in her defense, however, Edward was on his feet, glaring daggers at Carlisle.

"How dare you!" He spat. His green eyes were alight with fury, and his tousled bronze hair looked as if it stood on edge.. Everyone looked taken aback by his outburst, since Edward never spoke to his father that way. Or anyone, for that matter. Edward was always quiet and polite… But Edward showed no remorse as he ignored a quiet plead from Bella to sit back down. "She just saved our lives, and you insult her by marking her as dangerous? What is wrong with you?"

Before Edward could continue, Carlisle interjected. He ignored Edward's disrespectful, angry words and held out his hands to calm him. "I'm not talking about Bella, Edward." He clarified. "I think we all know Bella is our friend." after a pause, Bella's head snapped up. Her eyes looked baffled but relieved. She took a deep breath and sighed, her body losing some of the rigidity. Edward was immediately pacified, and with a shamed look he sat back down next to Bella. She kissed his cheek appreciatively, and he gave her a small smile. Always defending her. Alice breathed a sigh of relief, but soon she was confused again. If not Bella, then who?

"What isn't safe? Who are you talking about, dad?" Alice asked. Everyone turned to Carlisle expectantly, obviously curious about that too. Surely nothing was a danger to them with Bella on their side. Carlisle heaved a sigh, and exchanged a look with Esme. Finally, he stood up, his expression so somber it made Alice shiver with dread. _It must be really bad…_

"I saw Tanya about two days ago, as I drove by the house she had been living in." Carlisle began. Alice was even more confused now. Tanya? What did she have to do with this? Tanya was dead. Thanks to Bella. But Carlisle wasn't finished. "She wasn't alone in the house. She had three people with her there."

A long silence greeted his words. _So? _Alice thought at first. That didn't mean anything. So what if…Oh.

_Oh._

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Bella, who was shaking her head fiercely. Edward watched her with troubled eyes, and Bella gave him a quick glance before addressing the group. "I would have smelled them," she said adamantly. "I would know if there were more here."

Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look, and continued cautiously. "Bella…I know Tanya wasn't living alone. Do you really think she'd be living with humans?" The room was silent as everyone processed this. _No, she wouldn't…_

Bella looked at each of them in turn, still shaking her head. "I-I.." She stammered. Suddenly she stilled, and then without a word she bounded out of her seat, pulling out of Edward's grasp and launching herself through the door. The front door slammed seconds later. For a moment they all sat there, speechless, but soon Edward was chasing after her, calling her name as he ran.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

There was nothing in response, and Alice hurried to her window. She could see Bella standing over Tanya's body as Edward jogged to her side. He stopped about ten feet away Bella leaned in close to the body, examining it closely. She put her face close, and it looked as if she were _smelling_ it. Alice wrinkled her nose at the thought, but it made sense. Bella would be able to smell if Tanya had been with any other werewolves, wouldn't she?

Suddenly, Bella let out an earsplitting roar, causing Alice to jump in fright. Clothes ripped into tiny pieces as Bella transformed almost instantly, and she was all of a sudden tearing at the limp body. Her paws lashed out and her fangs met in the cold hard flesh. Even from the window Alice could see that Bella's eyes were pure red and unfocused as her claws and teeth ripped into Tanya's corpse, mutilating it beyond recognition.

Alice was suddenly aware of her family watching beside her, all of them wearing masks of horror as Bella's episode continued. Finally, Edward snapped out of the shock and without hesitation grabbed a huge handful of Bella's fur at her neck and tugged sharply. Alice gasped in fear at the thought of Edward so close to Bella when she had clearly gone berserk. He just kept pulling, and though he certainly could never pull her off by strength alone, his actions caused Bella to back off, snarling savagely and panting with rage. Her whole body shook visibly. Edward just kept tugging until finally she slumped to the ground, howling softly. It was a heartbreaking sound.

For what felt like an eternity but was probably only ten minutes, no one said anything. When Bella finally was goaded to her feet by Edward, Alice exchanged a look with Emmett. He looked just as scared as she did. What was going to happen to them? They were being hunted by the most dangerous creatures in the world, with nothing but Bella to save the, Could she do it? Could she keep them safe?

Everyone jumped as Bella was suddenly storming into the room, wearing Edward's shirt. Alice calmed herself as her brother followed close behind. Edward had on a simple white undershirt, and he was watching Bella as though he expected her to explode. As Alice looked into Bella's wildly yellow eyes, she had the same feeling as her brother. Bella was livid.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Bella spoke. "There are three more." She growled, voice rough and scratchy. "You were right.

"

Alice felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Three? God. Three monsters who might want revenge on them, for the death of their friend… Another shudder. What would they do?

Carlisle answered the unspoken question only moments later. "We have to leave." He whispered.

"Tonight."

**EPOV**

Bella was grinding her teeth together furiously as Carlisle announced they would be leaving. The rest of the family looked dazed, as if they couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Edward felt blown away by it all too, but he was more worried about Bella than anything. He knew she would blame herself, and past her anger he could see she was actually scared to death. He wished he knew something to say that would reassure her, but his mind was blank.

And were they really going to leave? Where would they go? As far as Edward knew, they didn't have any relatives in the country, and surely they wouldn't just stay at a hotel. What about Jasper and Rose? Would they be able to tell them, or would they have to vanish completely, to be safe? Would Bella go with them?

All the questions were making Edward dizzy. Bella looked pensive beside him, glaring at the carpet. Carlisle and Emmett seemed to be discussing something, but Edward couldn't hear what they were saying. Bella's head jerked up after a while, and she turned to look at Carlisle. Her eyes seemed a bit less troubled and were more brown than yellow. She took on a look of purpose as she addressed Edward's father.

"I'll take care of this, Carlisle." She said solemnly. She stood, looking determined, and waved off Carlisle's initial protest. She looked slightly less unstable, and Edward sighed in relief. "No, I insist. This is mostly my fault. Besides, you have nowhere to go. Please, let me handle this."

Still, Carlisle declined her offer,. "Bella, we are more than capable of paying for a hotel." he said quietly. Edward agreed. How could Bella possibly afford that, anyways? "We will figure this out. You have done so much already-"

"No," Bella interrupted. She took a deep, steadying breath. She was looking directly at Carlisle, her piercing eyes still flecked with gold. Her voice was gentle but firm, and her expression told them that she wouldn't accept a no. "You can't stay in a hotel. You can't even stay in the _country. _These wolves…they're dangerous. Much more so than any I've ever encountered. They will find you."

Bella's last words hung ominously in the air, and Edward met his mother's eyes. They were heartbreakingly sad and scared, making Edward want to run to her and hug her tightly. Assure her that Bella would take care of them. Bella was strength.

But even Bella looked afraid as finally Carlisle sighed in surrender, running his hand through his golden hair in worry. Obviously her words had gotten to him. He looked, for the first time, like he really was a tired adult. The youthful look he had always possessed had faded under the stress of the past few hours. His eyes were troubled and gaunt and his voice had a raw edge to it when he spoke at last.

"Ok, ok." He murmured. He glanced around at his children, then at Esme. He squeezed her shoulder gently and turned back to Bella. "I don't know how you…What should we do?"

Confidence once again showed in Bella as she stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. "Go and pack." She said, looking down at Edward and giving him a small smile of encouragement. It quickly disappeared, but still it lifted Edward's spirits. "Enough for a while. Hurry."

One by one, each of the Cullens left to go and gather their belongings. Wordlessly. There was nothing to say, nothing to discuss. Emmett stayed back, and Edward was shocked by how fragile his older brother looked. Even someone as strong as Emmett was deeply shaken by what was happening to them One minute, everything was going just perfect, the next they were running from murderous werewolves as well as their home. It was mind blowing.

"Bells, What about Rosie? An Jasper?" Emmett whispered, and Edward groaned. He had completely forgotten about them again. What would they think if tomorrow Emmett and Alice had just disappeared? Edward looked at Bella, who gazed sadly at Emmett.

"Sorry, Emmett. We can't tell anyone."

Emmett's jaw dropped, and he stammered incoherently for awhile. Then, he closed his eyes tightly and his hands balled up into fists. His gigantic frame shook violently. Edward tensed, ready to stop him if he got mad at Bella, but Emmett only spoke in a low tone filled with grief. "You-you don't think they'll go after them do you?" He asked. Bella patted his shoulder comfortingly, looking sad as well.

"They'll be safe, Em. I promise."

Emmett just sighed and walked off to go pack. It was obvious all of them trusted Bella completely. After all…they needed her. Edward watched Emmett go, his heart aching for his brother. Bella touched his arm gently, and he turned to look deep into her soft chocolate eyes. He was lost in them in the same moment, floundering helplessly in the beauty and wonder he saw there. They just stood there, looking at each other's souls and breathing in sync. It was like someone had stopped time itself, as though the world was allowing them this one moment of peace.

"I'll take care of you," Bella told him, breaking the spell but not much. Edward nodded silently, pulling her into a tight embrace. He was scared, and he could tell she was too. But they would make it through it.

Together.

**A/N: So my new story, Mad World, has its first chapter coming out tonight or maybe tomorrow. I really hope you will check it out, I'm way excited about it! Antlers rocks my friggin socks for being so amazing with suggestions. You're my hero!**

**Emmalieghmcavoy, where did you go? I miss you…**

**Please review!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Damn, I was busy this week. Disheartened by the lack of reviews. Didn't think of anything to write until yesterday. jerseyhalliwell, your comment somehow pulled me from my hole and made me want to write this chapter. I don't even know why, but it did. So this one's for you my friend. **

**BPOV**

She hated leaving Edward alone. Even if only for a few hours. But Bella couldn't deny him the right to discuss things with his family, and she needed to prepare things for their trip. A trip that filled her with dread. Nevertheless, it was necessary. To keep them all safe from the danger she had brought straight to their doorstep.

Her first stop was the bank in Port Angelas. Bella didn't want to be recognized drawing money from her secret account, and no one here would know her the way the clerks in Forks would. The rain still clung to her clothing as she stood before the teller, shaking slightly with the cold. The poor woman looked sleepy and rather bored, but still she gave Bella a small, polite smile as she filled out some paper work.

The woman (Angela, the tag said.) did her best to keep from appearing shocked when Bella told her how much she wanted to withdraw, but Bella could still see her eyes widen and her jaw open slightly. Bella kept her gaze steady, answering the surprised questions curtly and not giving anything else away. It was understandable, after all, that the woman was shocked. She had just asked for fifteen thousand dollars in cash. Not nearly enough, but Bella knew they weren't allowed to give more than that. It was surprising they could even give that much. She only smiled halfheartedly as Angela counted out the bills, handing them over with the look of professionalism back on her face. Bella did not insult the woman by counting herself, knowing intuitively that this Angela was a fair, honest person.

She thanked the clerk and headed back out into the cold, rainy night. She wore a thin blue sweat jacket to keep the water off her skin, but it did little against such a downpour. It didn't matter though. She didn't even register the drops pelting her, just walked quickly down the street.

He was always on her mind. Filling her every moment with wonder. Bella distractedly pushed her hands down into her pockets, looking for her cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed _one _and _call_, making Edward's face and name come up on the screen. She smiled. Speed dial.

"Bella," He answered, his voice melting through her shivering, wet body and she sighed happily. It was like a sun was rising in her heart, though it did not burn her. Only warmed her.

"Edward. I'm on my way home. Are you ready?" She asked, distractedly pushing past a large group of drunks. One of them made a pass at her, whooping loudly and stupidly. She simply flipped him off and continued on down the street.

Bella could hear Edward speak to someone else on the other line, and then there was a sound of shuffling before he spoke. "Yes, I think so. Just a few last minute things." He sounded hesitant, and Bella's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked, fearing the worst. Bella wanted nothing more than to take care of Edward and his family, but she knew no matter what they would be hurt by what had to be done. It was inevitable.

"Well…." Edward stalled, probably wondering how best to say it. "Alice is crying again. You know, cause of Jasper and Rose…"

Bella sighed, rubbing her face with her free hand. This was probably the hardest part of it all. She wished she could take the other two non-Cullens with her, she really did. But it was too risky, and would cause a whole lot of other problems that Bella really couldn't deal with. For now, Jasper and Rose had to stay in Forks, period.

Speaking of problems. Bella was pretty sure the drunks from the bar were following her, and she struggled to keep from growling at them. They would soon get a taste of her anger. But first, Edward.

"I don't blame her. But there's nothing I can do." Bella murmured, feeling a headache coming on. It was so much stress. She would feel better when Edward was safer. When she could get rid of those stupid men stomping noisily behind her. "Listen, I'm almost out of the city, so I can run back to my house to grab some stuff. I'll see you at your house in about an hour or so, ok?"

"Alright," Edward said, sounding relieved at the idea of Bella being back. It made her smile, despite everything else. "And I know it isn't your fault Bella. We'll all be ok, thanks to you. See you soon."

"Ok. I love you." Bella whispered, stopping despite the fact that she was in a hurry, and that the men would no doubt be upon her soon. She wanted to focus on nothing else but Edward's voice.

"I love you too," Edward replied, and Bella could hear the smile in his voice. It made her smile even wider, pleased by the fact that they could both express themselves freely now. She pushed her doubts out of her mind for the moment, refusing to be overwhelmed by despair again. She wanted only to love.

When they finally hung up, Bella finally rounded on the drunken jerks behind her. They were all alone in a alleyway. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she seemed to have mastered the dark alley cliché. The five idiots stumbled in surprise as they saw her rueful, confident expression. She knew she could easily break all of them, without even trying. They really were stupid, though, because instead of running away as they should have, they moved in on her. Circled her. Eyeing her. Leering.

"Hey, bitch." One of them slurred, pointing at her angrily. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in random places, and his red-rimmed eyes did not exactly convey intelligence. He smelled of alcohol and piss. _Charming. _"No body tells us to fuck off, you hear?"

Bella laughed in his face, reveling in his stupidity. "Really? I bet _everyone _tells you to fuck off." She replied in her best smart-ass tone. Usually, she would have just scared them off and made her escape, but tonight she felt like releasing some tension. It was a strange feeling, but suddenly she just wanted to beat these guys to a bloody pulp. It was hard to resist. She watched as the men she had insulted grew angry, and suddenly another one was putting in his two cents.

"You better shut the hell up!" he hollered, stepping in close to her. "Or we'll make you! Yeah, yeah. We're gonna make you!" He smiled at his own cleverness, nodding at his friends for approval. They all seemed to like the idea too. They began closing in, telling her in no uncertain terms that they were gonna teach her a lesson. When Bella just laughed again, one of the men grabbed her by the arm.

Bad move. Before, Bella would probably have gone easy on them. She hadn't really used her strength on many humans before, and she hated looking like a monster. But his touch sparked a hidden reserve of fury within her. Bella grabbed his jacket tightly, and in a flash she hurled him over into the wall which he hit with a _thud_. The men must have been too plastered to understand what she had done, because they were all pawing at her now. Whirling around, Bella took hold of one man's hand and squeezed tightly, causing a series of sickening crunches to fill the air along with his screams. Releasing his pulverized hand, she landed a punch to his buddy's gut, dropping the stunned drunk to his knees with his mouth parted in a "O" of surprise and pain.

The other two finally realized they'd taken on more than they'd thought, and they tried to stumble away to safety. A kick to the shin of one cracked his leg in two, and the other was suddenly getting a very close view of a pale, clenched fist as it connected with his nose. A loud _pop_ could be heard, and then Bella was gone, leaving the screaming, crying men to their pain.

She was not at all sorry.

She wouldn't kill them, no matter how angry she was. Bella was not a murderer. She knew they had deserved what they had gotten, and she smiled at the fact that now they would probably think twice before they harassed another woman. Idiots.

Bella reached the very edge of the city, checked to make sure she was all alone, then took off. It felt good to run in the rain, it was a calming experience. Her feet skimmed the ground, carrying her quickly back to Forks and to her home. Home was a whole new problem. Though Bella hated facing her father again, she knew it was unavoidable. She had already made a phone call to inform Charlie of her decision, and though he had agreed to help out, she could tell he was less than thrilled. He couldn't really stop her, but facing his anger was not something Bella needed right now.

She walked in warily, pinpointing the sound of his breaths to the kitchen. Hesitantly, she entered, worried because of his elevated heartbeat and ragged breathing, sounding as though he was really upset. What she saw shocked her beyond words. Charlie stood leaning heavily against the counter, hands on his face, sobbing openly. His chest rose and fell sporadically, his body slumped forward in a picture of pain.

For a moment, Bella thought he was having a heart attack or something, but when her father looked up his eyes were red and she could see he'd been crying for quite a while. He motioned for her to come closer. Speechless, she was pulled into his arms and he wept over her, hugging her as tight as he could. She patted his back gently, comforting him as she would a child. His reaction stunned her, and she was confused. Still, she said nothing. They stood that way for a long moment, neither finding the words to say. Finally, Charlie pulled away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He stared down at Bella, holding her at arms length and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Bells…You come back to me, you hear?" He croaked. After a brief moment of confusion, Bella nodded, suddenly understanding what was going on. Of course he would be afraid. The last time she had run away, she had almost been gone forever. And now, she was running off across the world, cut off from the man who may have had a hard time adjusting to what had happened to her, but had always loved her. She was his baby girl, and he knew that she was in danger. It was not the reaction she had expected, but it was understandable. With a comforting hand on his face, Bella tried her best to look reassuring.

"I'll come back, dad. I promise." She whispered to him, knowing that she could not break this promise. It would kill him. Another worry to add to her list. He simply nodded and hugged her again, probably wishing he could force her to stay. But he couldn't, and he knew she had to go. He had to sit back and watch her leave, watch her walk through the door and into the nightmare she had never wanted. That he couldn't save her from. He just couldn't do it.

Later, as Bella was shoving clothes into a small duffle bag, she heard Charlie pull out of the driveway and drive off. She let him go. It was easier, perhaps, for him to leave her instead of watching her go. She sent up a rare, silent prayer to keep him safe while she was gone. From wolves, from evil, from grief. From everything.

**EPOV**

Edward stood with his family on the front lawn, silent as the night. They all stared sadly at their home, broken and empty. Condemned. It was the last time they would see it for what could be a long, long time. Because they were in great danger, and because staying would have meant death.

There are tears in everyone's eyes as at last they turn to climb into the car parked in the drive. A black expedition, rented. Bella sits in the driver's seat, her brown eyes downcast, giving the family their time alone to mourn the departing. Edward could tell she was unhappy as soon as she returned, her eyes dark and strained. Something had happened with her and Charlie, Edward knew, but he didn't press her. Just held her and stroked her hair lovingly, breathing in her scent and kissing her gently. Her eyes shone with appreciation, then dulled as she noticed a still-crying Alice and a sulking Emmett. Always blaming herself.

Now, they were finally leaving. Going off into the night, with no one but Bella knowing where they were going. She had promised she would tell them once on the plane, and they had left it at that. No one knew exactly where all the money had come from, and Bella so far had been distant when asked. Edward knew she'd probably tell him later, though.

He sat in the passenger seat, putting his hand on Bella's leg gently, trying his best to smile. Her gaze flicked over to his, and she returned the halfhearted smile before putting the car into drive and pulling away from the house without a word. It surprises him that she chooses to leave so abruptly, without so much as a word to the family. It has all been such a blur, it's shocking to realize they're actually leaving. He wishes she would comfort them, or him. But Edward can see their pain echoed in her eyes, and he says nothing. Maybe this is best.

They just drive. Silence consumes them. Carlisle and Esme hold tight to each other, her head on his shoulder. Emmett squeezes Alice in a brief but heartfelt hug, then closes his eyes. All lost in their personal universes, coping quietly. Trees blur by and though many minutes have passed the car is still silent. Finally, Bella speaks up, her voice low but strong and filled with intent.

"I'll bring you back one day." She promises.

**A/N: where should I send them? Review and let me know!**

**My new story, mad world, got a pretty good start! Check it out if you haven't already.**

**OMG you HAVE to read Waiting to Be Whole. A twilight fanfic that kicks this story's butt! Very similar but that Bella is a Vampire and Edward is human. Seriously, you should check it out.**

**As always, thank you for reading. Animal8...you know :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

An hour later, Edward stared open-mouthed at the private jet Bella was leading him to. Emmett swore loudly, and Carlisle was too blown away to reprimand him. Alice seemed to have forgotten her woes for a moment, and she began vibrating with excitement, a big smile on her tear-stained face.

Bella looked over her shoulder and frowned at the Cullens, motioning for them to hurry up. Edward lugged his suitcase over to her side, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, what the heck is this?" he asked privately. Bella looked at him worriedly, and he quickly explained. "This is…wow. How did you afford this? Why do we need a private jet? Can't we just-" Bella interrupted him with a hand placed gently on his mouth, smiling up at him. For a moment Edward forgot what he'd been saying, he was lost in her eyes. He shook his had once, chastising himself for being such a love-struck fool.

"Garrett paid for this." Bella murmured, taking her hand away from his face. "He has tons of money from over the years. We need a private jet because there isn't an airport where we're going." She turned away, the look of determination returning to her face. Edward walked along at her side silently, trying to process what she'd told him. _No airport…_

Dropping back slightly, Edward passed along the information to Carlisle, who had an identical look of bewilderment on his face. He simply shook his head slowly as they arrived at the ramp leading up to the aircraft. A peppy blonde woman was standing next to who Edward assumed was the pilot, waiting to greet Bella as she spoke quietly to the captain. The woman smiled at the family, looking far too happy considering the late hour. Her eyes rested on Edward a little longer than necessary, flashing him a grin with her pearly white teeth and winking. Edward simply gave her a nod and turned back to Bella, who stepped away from the pilot, shaking his hand.

They all handed their luggage to people waiting to assist them and boarded the plane. It wasn't necessarily a big jet, but the inside was very luxurious. Large, leather seats seated in two different half-circles, so that you were sitting next to and across from people. There were two TV screen and two mini-fridges in each of the rings, as well as tons of foot space. Edward reached over and squeezed Bella's hand, unable to speak. She simply smiled at him and plopped down in a seat, motioning for the others to do the same.

They all sat, each Cullen exchanging looks of disbelief with the others. Edward simply stared at Bella until finally she sighed and looked at them all. "Just make yourselves comfortable. Don't worry, this has all been taken care of." She said before turning back to look out the window. There was a long pause, before Emmett suddenly sat up straighter in his seat.

"OOH!" He boomed, making them all jump. "Sports channel! Fifty two! Fifty two!" He looked abashed as everyone burst out laughing at him. They were all silently grateful for the break from the tension, and soon everyone was talking with one another. It was best to try to be happy.

Edward pulled Bella over to him, holding her close and burying his face in her hair. She still smelled heavenly. He said nothing, only hummed softly as she relaxed into his hold, closing her eyes tight and letting out a deep sigh. They stayed that way as the others talked of sports and weather and other trivial things. No one mentioned the wolves.

A voice came on over the intercom letting them know that they would be taking off soon. Buckling seatbelts, they were all silent as the engines hummed and the plane began to move. Tears threatened to spill as out the windows each person could see the familiar trees and streets of their hometown passing by. The scenery seemed almost surreal, green blurring because of speed and tears. Then, the plane tilted, and up they went. Clouds soon took the place of trees, skies instead of forests. They hovered over the little town of Forks for a few minutes before they flew out of sight.

The silence was oppressive for a while, before finally they all just started drifting off to sleep. Esme leaned her head on to Carlisle's shoulder, yawning hugely and snuggling into his embrace. Alice took Emmet's lap and soon everyone was breathing deeply except Edward and Bella. They were all so worn out, and Edward couldn't blame them. He, however, was too full of curiosity to sleep.

"Bella?" He whispered, leaning in close. Her brown eyes found his, soft and searching. Cupping her face gently in his calloused hand, Edward rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her comforting aroma. She smelled like strawberries and rain and the forest all at once, a magnificent blend. "Thank you." He continued, kissing her softly on one cheek. Bella sighed deeply and relaxed into him, wiggling into his chest.

"I would do anything for you," She told him quietly, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again to look up at him. She smiled genuinely at him, causing him to smile reflexively. He took both her hands and rubbed soothing circles on her palms.

"As I would for you," He responded, kissing her forehead and making her giggle. He reveled in their closeness, the warmth of her skin against his. She was magical and she was beautiful and above all she was his.

"I love you."

**BPOV**

"I love you," Edward murmured in her ear. His breath tickled her skin, sending shivers of delight throughout her body. His breath smelled like evergreen trees and mint. She wanted so badly to kiss him, and she levered herself up briefly so that she could.

Like every time before, electricity surged through them both as their lips met. His lips were soft yet demanding against her own, somehow managing to be tender yet aggressive and so completely loving. Bella reached up a hand to trail her fingers through his thick bronze hair, causing Edward to groan so very softly into her mouth. The sound made her every hair stand on edge, made her heart thud dangerously and her eyes burn yellow. Gasping at the surge of emotion and need, she broke the kiss hastily, panting into the hollow of Edward's neck. He tilted her head up and seemed surprised to see her eyes, now a yellow flame color. Bella stared back at him, willing her control to assert itself once more. She felt the beast slamming against the walls of her min, trying to force its way out.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked worriedly, quietly. Bella watched those pools of jade, seeking comfort in their depths. She couldn't hurt Edward. The only thing stronger than the raging monster inside was her love for this boy, her unwavering desire to keep him safe. He caught her off guard with that sound, but she had managed to salvage her senses before things had escalated. She smiled at him cautiously and nodded, leaning back down to rest on him once again.

"I'm perfect," she told him, knowing it was true. Things were perfect when she was with Edward. He was a light to guide her, a warm heart that comforted her simply by its beating. Here, with her head lying against his chest, she could hear each thud of his heart, each quiver that pulsed blood into his veins and made him warm and alive in her arms. She allowed herself to concentrate on nothing but that sound, the steady beats growing slower and steadier as Edward drifted off to sleep under her, his breathing deep and peaceful.

Bella stayed awake longer, just listening and not thinking about anything but Edward. She felt him twitch, probably dreaming, and she smiled to herself. Edward's arms slowly wrapped themselves around her, hugging her tightly. Bella was consumed with love for the man holding her so sweetly in his embrace, sleeping an dreaming beneath her. Her heart felt as though it was not big enough to hold all of it, and love was seeping through the cracks. She breathed in Edward's smell one more time, before finally closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Bella awoke as soon as the sun came up, peeling herself from Edward's grip gingerly and stretching slowly. It was about six in the morning, meaning she had slept a measly three hours. It was enough, since werewolves really didn't need all that much to get on. Yawning hugely, she glanced out the window, blinking against the harsh sunlight. Her eyes saw only blue- they were over the ocean. Sharp vision allowed her to pick out the individual waves even from the extreme height. She watched for a while, entranced by the waves, watching as they crashed silently over each other. Beautiful.

The others were all asleep, Emmett snoring rather loudly with his mouth wide open. Bella chuckled to herself, letting them all rest while she slipped noiselessly towards the captain's cabin. Knocking softly, she opened the door. The captain looked at her over his shoulder, offering her a very tired smile.

"Did you have a nice sleep, miss?" He asked quietly. Bella returned his smile and nodded. He turned back to the front as the co-pilot greeted Bella in turn. "We're still about five hours away, ma'am. Making good time though, so we should get there just fine."

Bella nodded, pleased. "Great. Do me a favor and let me know when we're an hour or so away, please." The captain nodded and assured her that he would, stifling a yawn. Bella felt guilty about having him fly all through the night, but it couldn't be avoided. She thanked the two men and exited the cabin, frowning at the realization that Emmett's snores were now loud enough to make her ears hurt.

Stepping lightly past the sleeping humans, Bella headed over to the back of the aircraft. A small office was located there, and she slipped inside. A small office desk with two chairs was all that occupied the room, and Bella took a seat in one of the chairs. Back here, she could hear the humming of the engines more prominently, but at least she wouldn't disturb Edward or his family back here.

There was a small laptop on the desk, as well as a notepad and some pens. Grabbing the notepad and a pen, Bella pulled out her phone and hit four on speed dial. One was Edward, two was home, three was Charlie.

Four was Garrett.

"Bella." The deep voice murmured in her ear. She felt herself relax instinctually, finding comfort in Garrett's soothing tone. It had been too long, and Bella had felt awful when the first call she made to him in months was because she was in trouble. Reliable, kind Garrett, he had been only too happy to help her out. He was like her uncle, understanding her perhaps better than all but Edward. Certainly, he understood the darker part of her better than even Bella did.

"Garrett." She replied, wondering at the strange sound she heard coming from his side. "We're about five hours away." Bella idly listened to make sure the Cullens were still sleeping. How they could, with Emmett making that racket, she had no idea.

"Excellent," Garret sighed, relieved. "I'm glad you got out safely. Everything has been taken care of. When you arrive, the house will be set up and ready to go. I've stocked the house with supplies, and the hunting in the area is spectacular." Bella rolled her eyes, trust Garrett to think of everything, even her beastly needs.

"Thank you so much, Garrett." Bella whispered. She really did owe him a lot, for rescuing her twice now. And this time, it was not just her but Edward too. The thought of him made Bella's mind wander, missing whatever Garrett said to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She apologized, hearing Garrett laugh at her on the other end. She had missed that laugh.

"Distracted much?" He teased, not waiting for her answer, though surely he knew he'd made her blush. "I said, how are you going to handle things once you're settled? Surely you don't want them there forever."

Bella sighed. Leave it to the old wolf to cut straight to the core of her problem. She bit her lip, as she did when she was nervous or upset. "I honestly don't know," She confessed in a low voice. The werewolves were more than a little bit worrisome, and Bella knew they would probably have to be killed. She was strong, but multiple wolves would be tough even for her. Especially if they were as experienced as Tanya was. Bella flexed a hand unconsciously, thinking she had better start getting back into fighting shape. Being with Edward had dulled her senses slightly, though she wasn't complaining.

"You'll have to kill them." Garrett stated simply, sounding as though he was pondering the plan as she was. The strange background sounds go louder suddenly, but Bella pushed her curiosity from her mind quickly.

"I know." She growled quietly. She heard Garrett grunt in response.

"I'll help you, you know." he offered. Bella had known he would offer, and she was still uncertain about whether or not she should ask for his help. He must have sensed her hesitation, for he continued on quickly. "At the very least, I can wait with your humans while you hunt them down. I have no doubt that you can eliminate them by yourself."

Bella perked up, realizing she hadn't thought of that. It was a good idea. She'd worried about leaving the Cullens in such a strange place while she went "hunting". She would feel much better if Garrett was there to protect them.

"That's very generous of you, Garrett." She said in an appreciative tone. "I might have to take you up on that-" Bella suddenly frowned as the mysterious background noise grew deafening. "What the heck is that?" She asked, holding the phone away from her sensitive ears.

Garrett gave a short, nervous laugh, making Bella suspicious. "Oh…that's just waves." He said hesitantly. Bella's forehead wrinkled in confusion, before she let out a groan. "Don't be so dramatic, Isabella." Garrett sighed on the phone.

"I told you not to come." She whined, not caring how immature she acted. She should have known he'd go. He couldn't accept the fact that she took care of herself now.

"I'll see you soon, hon." Garrett said in a chipper tone, obviously choosing to ignore her annoyed tone. Before Bella could protest again, she heard a soft _click _and the line went dead. _Damn! _She shook her head in disbelief, hanging up her own phone and growling quietly. She could take care of herself…

With a sigh of defeat, Bella stood and threw the pen back onto the table. She exited the office, returning to her seat and crawling under Edward's arm. He hadn't moved at all since she left, still hunched over as though waiting for her to return. His mouth hung open slightly, but unlike his brother the only sound he made was his deep breathing. The bruising on his face was still a horrendous purple color, marking his otherwise angelic face. Bella reached out to touch it gently, wishing she could have saved him sooner.

_Never again, _she promised him wordlessly. She was going to keep him safe, to her last breath she would stand between him and danger of any kind. She had dragged him halfway around the world, and if it was the last thing she did, she would eliminate all who dared threaten him.

She lay there in his arms as he slept, again listening and counting his heartbeats.

_Three-thousand, nine hundred and thirty._

_Three-thousand, nine hundred and forty-two._

_Three-thousand, nine hundred and fifty one._

At three-thousand, nine hundred and sixty eight beats, Edward shifted slightly beneath her. Bella looked up, still counting, and saw his wondrous green eyes open slowly, focusing on hers. Edward blinked a few times, then smiled his dazzling smile at her, hugging her tight. At three-thousand, nine hundred eighty-two beats, he leaned in and kissed her.

_Three-thousand, nine hundred…nine….ninety…_

Bella lost count.

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual. I wrote it once and hated it, so I re-wrote it this way. Hope you liked it! I didn't check it for correctness…sorry. Thought you'd want it earlier.**


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

Edward awoke to sunlight streaming onto his face, making him squint his eyes. Frowning against the harsh glare, he shifted uncomfortably. A light chuckle made him freeze, and then he smiled when he remembered where he was. With Bella.

Bella reached a hand over to block the sun from Edward's eyes, allowing him to glimpse her small smile. Grinning back at her, Edward placed a soft kiss on her forehead, keeping her from getting hit with his morning breath. He wanted to wake up like this every day: with Bella in his arms, smiling up at him.

"Good morning," She greeted him, flashing him another smile that dazzled him completely. He gently stroked her cheek, admiring the way the sun made it appear. She put her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. He hoped they could stay like this for a long, long time.

It was over too soon, however, for soon she was wriggling free of his grip. Edward reluctantly let her go, making her laugh at his putting expression. "Wake up the others, please." She called over her shoulder, heading off towards the captain's cabin. Edward frowned at the door as it closed behind her, cutting off his view of his angel.

Sighing, Edward stretched his arms above his head, groaning as his sore muscles protested slightly. The plane wasn't all that bad, however: Very comfortable due to the quality of the seats. Comfortable enough for Emmett obviously, as he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Edward stood and crossed over to his brother, shaking his shoulder rather roughly. "Get up, Emmett." He told the sleeping form. Getting only a grunt in return, he turned to his father. He was much more gentle this time, and Carlisle was awake almost instantly, rousing Esme in the process. They both rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as Edward turned back to Emmett, this time resorting to punching him in the shoulder.

Emmett rolled over with a yelp, sending a disgruntled Alice tumbling to the ground. "What the heck, Edward." She grumbled, eyeing him angrily with reddened eyes. Emmett looked down at her apologetically, pulling her to her feet. He opened his mouth into a wide, gaping yawn and stretched, mimicking Edward's previous movements.

"Where are we?" Esme asked, yawning because Emmett's was contagious. Her eyes were also red, but she looked mildly cheerful this morning. Edward shrugged at her, pointing to the cabin door.

"I don't know. Bella just went to go talk to the pilot." He explained, sitting back down in his seat and rubbing a hand over his face. He looked out the window, seeing nothing but blue water beneath them. He didn't even know where exactly they were going. Bella had been very secretive, promising them it would all be ok. Obviously, it wasn't anywhere in North America. Edward wondered where on earth they would be safe from immortal werewolves.

Just then, Bella came striding back from the pilot's cabin. Edward brightened immediately, gesturing for her to come and sit by him. She did so, giving the others a hearty greeting. She seemed much more energized today, more optimistic. Edward wondered why, but decided that what ever it was, all that was important was that Bella was happy. That he was happy with her.

"We'll be touching down shortly," Bella announced, her voice more serious now. Everyone seemed to open their mouths to speak at the same time, but she held up a hand to still their questions. With all of them looking at her expectantly, Bella took a deep breath and finally answered the question that had been eating them up since the day before.

"It's called _L'isola Del Lupo_," she told them, pausing for an instant before continuing. "It means '_The island of the wolf_.' It belongs to Garrett, who is another werewolf and also a very dear friend. It's fairly small, just off the coast of Rio De Janeiro , and it's very secluded. There is a manor there, and that is where we'll be staying. It's recently been stoked with food and other necessities, and there's plenty of room for all of us."

As Bella trailed off, Edward glanced around to see that he was not the only one staring at her in wonder. Alice and Emmett looked terribly excited, and next to them, Carlisle and Esme looked blown away. _A private island? Freakin' AWESOME! _Edward had never doubted that Bella would take care of them all, but he had no idea she was this well connected. Just another thing about her that was stupendous.

"I also spoke to Garrett this morning, whilst you were all asleep." Bella informed them, an emotion close to exasperation flashing across her face at the memory. Edward knew the face; it was the one Bella got when he _insisted _upon going with her while she hunted_. _He smiled at the memories_. _"He is going to be staying with us on the island for an undetermined amount of time."

Edward brightened up at this. Finally, he could meet the fabled Garrett and thank him personally for helping Bella out in her time of greatest need. Not only that, but he could also thank the man who was housing his family and keeping them out of danger. All in all, he seemed like a pretty generous guy.

After all this had been explained, everyone went off into their own private conversations, talking excitedly and shifting around in their seats. Edward, of course, simply smiled at Bella.

"An island?" He asked. She nodded, smiling back, and his grin widened. "You go all out, don't you?" He laughed, and Bella rolled her eyes. Her smile faded slightly, twisting at the sides to form a kind of pout that was adorable but saddish.

"It's the least I could do, after all I've put you guys through." She muttered, and Edward frowned at her. Bella noticed, and she gently touched a finger to the furrows in his brow, distracting him for a moment as he saw her eyes gleam for a moment. _Beautiful._

He shook his head, clearing the fogginess. He was such a woman. "Bella, it isn't your fault." He sighed, giving her his best serious look. He must have told her this a million times, but she never listened. This time was no better, for she simply shook her head at him and rose from her seat. "Buckle your seat belt, love. We're landing." This, apparently, did not apply to Bella, for she walked off towards the rear of the plane, disappearing from sight.

Edward passed along the message, and sure enough, no sooner had Alice quit bouncing around long enough to fasten her seat belt than the plane began its descent, shuddering only slightly. Edward wasn't worried for Bella: She could certainly handle a little turbulence.

He chuckled, noticing the way Emmett's big hands gripped the armrests tightly, knuckles white. Emmett gave Edward a dirty look, his face pale. "Shut up, Eddie." He grunted through tight lips, making Edward laugh louder. Alice smiled too, and Emmett just shut his eyes, a frown creasing his face. "You guys suck."

Esme gave her two children warning glances, and they stopped mocking Emmett. They turned instead to watch Bells walk easily down the aisle towards them, not affected by the shaking plane at all. Everyone felt it as the plane's wheels touched down, and suddenly all eyes were fixed on the windows, straining to see what their destination looked like. Edward sucked in a deep breath, finally able to see past Alice's quivering body, and was stunned at what he saw.

"Everyone off!" Bella announced, looking positively ecstatic. She ushered them all out, helping them gather any and all things they'd brought on with them. She was practically bouncing with excitement as she took Edward's hand, bringing a smile to his face as she pulled him down the aisle to the door. The co-pilot was waiting at the doorway, and Bella thanked him warmly. Edward barely had time to shake his hand before he was being rushed outside, coming to stand alongside his family. They all stood there, eyes wide and mouths open. Speechless.

To say the island was beautiful would have been an understatement. It was _gorgeous. _Palm trees covered the land, swaying gently in the warm ocean breeze, the fronds all a luscious shade of green. Sand of the purest white cushioned the ground under their feet, powdery and soft. The most beautiful of all, though, was the shockingly blue ocean that shimmered all around them, lapping at the snowy sand of the beach. It was a tropical paradise.

"Oh my GOD, Bella." Esme whispered, turning slowly to look at Bella, tears welling up in her eyes again. "This place is wonderful. Th-thank you."

Bella looked a bit choked up, nodding solemnly at Edward's mother and giving her a small hug, smiling gently at the older woman. She then turned to Edward, her eyes shinning and bright and so _happy. _Edward mouthed those three words that filled his whole heart, and she rewarded him with a small, loving kiss. Suddenly, she pulled away, her head snapping to the side. An enormous smile lit up her face, and Edward followed her gaze.

"Garrett!" Bella laughed, running at inhuman speed towards a man standing about twenty yards away on the beach, watching the proceedings quietly. He looked to be about six feet tall, tanned and well-built. His hair was a rich brown, darker than Bella's, and it swept down into a curl over his left eyebrow. His eyes were of the deepest amber, and they lit up as Bella crashed into him, his arms wrapping around her and hugging her hard. A deep, masculine chuckle rumbled out of his throat, and he smiled over Bella's shoulder, flashing perfectly white teeth.

"Bella, my dear. It's so wonderful to see you." He laughed, holding her out at arms-length and inspecting her with fond eyes. He twirled her expertly, whistling appreciatively. She slugged his arm, making him laugh again, though he winced as he rubbed it. "You've grown, my lovely." He remarked, smiling kindly at her. Bella laughed, nodding, and hugged him once more before motioning for the Cullens to join them.

"This is Garrett, everyone." She told them, smiling with obvious delight. She then introduced them all in turn, leaving Edward for last. Garrett shook Carlisle and Emmett's hands, then stooped to kiss the hands of Alice and Esme, causing them to blush and giggle.

"Garrett, this is my Edward." Bella said as he turned to the green-eyed boy. Edward smiled at her words, extending his hand to grip Garrett's. The werewolf man smiled, giving Edward a friendly shake.

"So you're Edward." He said, looking him over in a way that was simply cursory and not at all condescending. "Well, I can't say as I ever thought anyone could deserve Bella here, but I have to admit…I like you already." He smiled genuinely, giving Bella a wink. "We wolves can sense these things."

Turning to face the whole family, Garrett spread out one arm in a flourishing moment. "Welcome, all of you, to _L'isola Del Lupo. _I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Now, let us go to the house." Garrett turned, motioning for them to walk alongside him.

"Don't worry, someone will bring your bags up soon." He called over his shoulder, long strides easily carrying him over the sand dunes. Bella walked along side him, Edward's hand clutched in hers. She was smiling at Garrett, telling him how much she had missed this place. Despite himself, Edward felt a small bubble of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Garrett was…well, supernaturally handsome. And very charming. Edward felt fairly plain next to the ancient but youthful-looking man, but he didn't dwell on the feeling. Bella clearly adored Garrett, but it was Edward's hand she was holding onto as they walked. As if reading his mind, she turned and gave him a sweet smile, erasing his worry instantly.

They had walked for about ten minutes, Garrett, Carlisle and Esme now discussing the island while Bella pointed out different sights to Edward and his siblings, when they turned on the path and stood facing an enormous, three-story mansion. It was a beautiful color, white like the sand with touches of ocean blue accents. There were many windows, though none as large as those at the Cullen's house, and gorgeous front porch with Grecian pillars and hardwood floors. Edward heard Esme gasp aloud, the house any home-designers dream come true.

"_La Casa Di Lupi." _Garrett announced in a very splendorous voice. He jogged up the steps and turned back to the awe-struck humans. "The house of wolves. It's sort of the theme of this place, wolves." He laughed at his own joke, a rumbling sound, and Bella smiled at him in return. They all trekked inside, Esme _oohing_ and _aahing_ everything she saw, touching each piece of furniture reverently. She obviously approved of Garrett's style.

"Make yourselves at home." Garrett bid them as they stooped before a winding stair case, in what appeared to be the grand foyer. He pointed one finger upstairs, and they followed it to gaze at the several doors on the second story. "All of those rooms are fully furnished, and you're welcome to any of them. After the tour, you may go and pick out which ones you like, and then your bags will be brought up."

After several assenting murmurs, Garrett led them around the enormous house, pointing out things such as bathrooms, game rooms, rooms with large TVS, and, finally, the kitchen. He revealed to them a huge fridge, filled to the brim with any food they could ever want or need, as well as a pantry and cabinets with pots and pans and plates.

The Cullens were speechless, taking everything in with silence. Bella seemed distant, her nose wrinkling at times and her eyes cutting over to Garrett suspiciously. At last, their tour complete, she put a hand on Garrett's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Garrett, who else is here?" She asked, her tone puzzled and slightly wary. Garrett raised an eyebrow at her, and she inhaled deeply. "I smell wolf." She declared, tilting her head a bit sideways as Garrett chuckled.

"No fooling you, I see." He drawled, giving her a flashy grin. He looked up at the third floor, craning his head back to get a view. "Yes, there is indeed someone else here. I seem to attract vagabond wolves, you see." Bella grunted, pushing Garrett gently and rolling her eyes at Edward.

"Jacob," Garrett called, not very loudly. Edward assumed that with superhuman hearing, yelling was not necessary in a house. "Come down for a moment. We have guests."

A moment later, a door could be heard opening and shutting, and then there was the sound of quick, heavy footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, a tall, dark-skinned man came into view, looking at them all with dark eyes and a curious expression. He padded lightly over to the group, standing next to Garrett and saying nothing.

_Jeez, he is HUGE, _Edward thought. Indeed, Jacob appeared to be at least six seven, broad and with long jet-black hair that billowed around his face when he walked. He was, of course, attractive like the other wolves, but he also had a somewhat boyish face despite his hulking body. Garrett smiled up at him, his enthusiastic demeanor not diminished in the slightest.

"My dear guests, I'd like you to meet Jacob Black." He introduced them, naming them each in turn as Bella had. Jacob gave them a small, careful smile and shook their hands, murmuring politely. When he came to Bella, however, he seemed to suddenly perk up.

"A pleasure," He said, enveloping her small hand in his massive paw. His dark eyes glinted as his gaze swept over her, and Edward felt his fists clench. This stranger was noticing Bella's beauty a little too much for his liking, looking at her like he wanted to pull her to him and…A supremely primal, animalistic possessiveness enveloped him, and he instinctually reached out and put an arm around Bella's waist. Jacob's eyes flickered down to Edward's grip, then up to his face, blinking slowly when he saw the aggression there. Then, he nodded just slightly and turned back to Bella, his eyes less bright. _Good._

"Nice to meet you too," Bella said, ignoring the silent exchange between the two. Edward felt suddenly sheepish, getting so worked up over a small thing like a look. Still, he remained standing close to Bella, watching her and enjoying the way she smiled up at him adoringly. He shouldn't have worried so much. Besides, who could blame the guy? Bella was gorgeous.

After all the introductions, Garrett and Jacob left them all so that they could go and pick rooms. Edward and Bella went last, walking slowly behind the others. "I have an idea for where we could stay, if you like." She offered quietly, whispering in his ear and making him shiver. He nodded eagerly at her, pleased that she wanted to room with him. He somehow just knew that his parents would be just fine with it: They trusted all of their children beyond doubt.

The room Bella lead them to was the fourth on the left, behind a mahogany door. Inside was a serene-looking room, carpet and curtains of creamy white, a snowy bed, and plush carpet. It was simple, yet undeniably elegant, and Edward was pleased. The best thing about the room, however, was the view. Bella pulled back the curtains, revealing a breath-taking view of the ocean, the sunset turning the sky scarlet and orange while the waves shimmered navy blue in the dying light.

"This is beautiful, my love." He whispered in Bella's ear, kissing her cheek sweetly. She turned to him, a smile playing across her red, full lips. The faint light did wondrous things to her womanly curves, making Edward's heart pound in his chest. A shadow fell across her face, forming two perfectly symmetrical sides. It cut between her eyes, shooting down her elegant nose and splitting her perfect and parted lips. She stood there, perfectly still, half hidden by darkness. Light on one side, shadow on the other. This, Edward knew, was Bella. His angel. Humanity's demon. Sunlight and shadow, split down the middle. Trapped in both worlds, by no fault of her own.

He took her hands, hands that could hold his face tenderly just as they could crush his skull into powder. He pulled her forward, though she could easily have resisted him. His lips touched her mouth, the mouth that kissed and whispered the same as it bit and snarled. He looked into her eyes, eyes that now were a chestnut brown but could also turn yellow, red, and black with hate. There Edward stood, holding in his arms the love of his life and a creature of nightmares at once, looking into those deep, dark eyes.

Edward looked at Bella, and he saw only the angel. He looked at her, and his eyes did not register a shadow. He felt nothing in her hands but softness of skin and delicately small bones. He tasted not blood on those sensual lips, but passion and promise. He looked into her eyes, and there he found no yellow, no red and no black. He found only love.

He looked, and he saw only good.

**A/N: So so so sorry about the wait. Severe writer's block, but you know how it is. Thank you so much to all of you who read and review. I hope you liked this chapter, especially the last part. I loved writing it!**

**So….Jacob….what do you think? And did you like Garrett?**

**Please press review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I posted instead od Editing :) don't complain. Thanks to Antlers, who is helping me so much with Mad World! Haven't read it? What are you waiting for???**

**EPOV**

When Edward woke up, the very first thing he noticed was that he was not in his own bed. This one was much softer, and the covers were the wrong color. He blinked once, twice, three times before the rest of the room came into focus, and he realized this was not his room, either. He turned his head to look out a large window that was bathing him in sunlight, and there he saw a sparkling ocean and a white, sandy beach.

This sight jogged his memory, and the very next thing he noticed was that he was alone. He brushed his hand unconsciously across the place where Bella had slept last night, noting that it was not warm so she had left some time ago. On her pillow, he found a note that said, in elegant penmanship, "_Went to help make breakfast. Sleep as long as you'd like. Love, B." _

Smiling, Edward tucked the note into a drawer for safekeeping. He stretched, groaning at how good he felt after his first night of good sleep. It had felt marvelous to have Bella sleeping next to him in a bed once more, finally allowing Edward to sleep deeply, peacefully. He wondered how she had managed to slip away without waking him up, since he had held her tightly all through the night. He must have really been out.

A new door discovered in the room led Edward to a private bathroom, just as luxurious as the rest of the house. He took a quick shower, enjoying the warm water running over his skin. After drying off with a fluffy white towel, he brushed his teeth and dressed, frowning slightly at his untamable mane of coppery hair.

With a sigh of defeat, he stopped trying to make it look decent, and instead padded barefoot out of the room and down the stairs. Immediately upon opening the door, he was assaulted by the warm, delicious scent of bacon and eggs. He hurried down the flight of stairs, trusting his nose to lead him through the big house to the kitchen. Indeed, he did make it without too much trouble.

As he turned the corner, he was greeted by a grinning Bella, who immediately put down the skillet of bacon she had in her hand and hugged him tightly, sweetly. Edward kissed her cheek, grinning like a fool as she pulled back.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully, motioning for him to sit down at the table. He repeated her words, moving over to sit down and watch. Dimly, Edward was aware that Garrett was also in the kitchen, cracking eggs at blinding speed. He gave Edward a smile in greeting, which Edward returned before his jaw dropped as Garrett leapt the counter to get to the fridge. Bella noticed, giggling at his expression.

"Here, we don't have to hide what we are." she told him simply, and he nodded dumbly. He felt no need to offer to help- Bella and Garrett moved fast enough to make up for three people. Soon, the other Cullens were coming down the stairs, wakened by the smell of the food. Together, they all sat and watched the two werewolves prepare their breakfast. Garrett showed off occasionally, doing intricate flips with his pancakes that earned whoops and cheers from Emmett and Carlisle. Bella just smiled, ignoring Emmett's jibes and silencing him for good by flinging an egg expertly into his chest, causing him to shriek and curse as everyone else laughed.

When the food was finally finished, everyone sat down to eat. Everyone looked bright and excited, a stark contrast to the way they had looked two nights ago. Even Esme, who had just lost her home, smiled and laughed along with the others. Emmett and Alice joked and messed around, pushing aside the loss of Jasper and Rose for the moment. Bella for once did not look solemn and self-loathing, though Edward noticed she gathered no food for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her, concerned. Garrett, apparently hearing the question, chuckled good-naturedly.

"We're going to go hunting later, Edward." He explained, he himself not eating anything either. "Bella's just saving herself for whatever I don't catch first." Bella rolled her eyes, and Emmett laughed loudly, spraying Alice with bits of egg.

"Werewolf showdown!" He announced, pumping his fist in the air. Garrett grinned wildly and imitated the gesture, earning a fist bump from Emmett and a scowl from Bella. Edward shook his head, and across the table he saw his mother doing the same. That's just what they needed: someone encouraging Emmett.

Garrett smiled a winning smile at Esme, who simply sighed in defeat and went back to eating. The happy, energized werewolf didn't seem put of by this in the least. Suddenly, he looked back at Edward, his eyes bright with excitement. "Care to join us Edward?" He asked enthusiastically.

Before Edward could answer, everyone froze as a loud snarl erupted from Bella's throat. Edward turned to her, shocked to see that her eyes were a glowing yellow, barely contained from full-blown wolf form. She glared at Garrett, body tense and fists clenched tightly.

"Absolutely not." She growled, nearly spitting out the words. Garrett returned her look without blinking, his eyes still the normal brown and not the least bit afraid. He nodded once, calmly, and held out one hand in a gesture of peace.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He murmured in a low, patient tone. Edward admired his cool, calm way of dealing with the situation, and he felt Bella relax slightly beside him. She blinked slowly, her eyes returning to their warm, chestnut brown color.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry, everyone." She said in a quiet voice. Everyone chose to ignore the tension, talking quietly until Alice full broke the tension by announcing she had not been able to pack suitable swimsuits for the beach, and she gave Bella a dirty look. The table erupted in laughter, and soon everything went back to normal.

Edward, however, was slightly put off at Bella's reaction to garret's suggestion. Why shouldn't he go with them? He looked at Bella, opening his mouth to say something quietly in her ear, but she shook her head briskly, giving him a pleading look. He decided to drop the situation for the time being, but made a mental note to come back to the subject.

Breakfast was almost over when Jacob came at last into the kitchen. His dark eyes swept the room, lingering only briefly on Bella as he gave everyone a soft greeting. Edward resisted the urge to act as he had yesterday, and instead focused on being polite and friendly. He was, after all, a friend of the host. Jacob, however, seemed content to simply sit quietly in his chair, seeming very shy in their presence. It made Edward feel a bit bad for how he had acted before.

Emmett, Edward and Carlisle insisted upon clearing away the dishes, telling Garrett that he hadn't even eaten off of them. Instead, Garrett went to sit next to Alice, asking her if she really did need a swimsuit, because he could certainly have one brought. She admitted that she did in fact have one, and was just trying to be funny. Garrett smiled appreciatively at her, saying that they would all go down to the beach as soon as everyone was ready.

From his place at the sink, Edward heard Bella speak to Jacob, her voice low and polite. "How long have you been with Garrett?" She asked quietly, tying to draw him out from his reserve. Edward didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help wanting to hear what they were saying.

"About three months now," was Jacob's response, and he let out a deep breath, as if he'd been waiting for someone to break his silence. He didn't say more, but Bella didn't pressure him, only continued to speak in a soothing voice.

"He's great. Even if he's a little…excessive at times." She said, and Edward could hear the smile in her voice. This made him smile too, for he really wasn't at all jealous of Bella speaking to the dark-haired boy. In fact, it made him feel warm inside to hear her being so kind to Jacob, trying to help him out. Bella surely knew how hard it was to be a werewolf.

"He's the one thing that makes sense." Jacob admonished, and Edward glanced over his shoulder quickly. Sure enough, there was the tiniest of smiles on Jacob's face, though it disappeared quickly. Edward went back to the dishes.

"I know just what you mean." Bella added. "He helped me too, when I was struggling. My first few years were tough. Hell, that's an understatement. I thought I was going to go crazy, you know?" This admission made Edward's heart twist a bit, but he knew that Bella was happy now.

"Exactly." Jacob breathed, sounding so relieved at Bella's words. They then sat in what seemed like a comfortable silence, listening to garret and Alice's banter. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, saying they would meet them down at the beach later- they needed a nap. As they headed upstairs, and Edward and Emmett finished the dishes, Bella murmured one last thing to Jacob before rising and going to Edward's side.

"Garrett has swim trunks you can use." She told him, kissing his cheek and smiling at him adoringly. Edward turned to her, kissing her chastely on the lips, before looking over her shoulder to find Jacob turning quickly away. Edward felt the jealousy rising up in him, and this time it was hard to push it down. Bella gave him a quizzical look, but he turned away from her quickly.

"Let's go, love." He murmured, loud enough for Jacob to hear. He pulled Bella up the stairs, twirling her around once they got into their room and planting a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. She responded immediately, weaving her fingers into his hair and gripping. Edward kept his eyes open, watching as Bella's shimmered and turned golden with her passion. She began to pull away, as she always did when things pushed her close to changing, but Edward held on tight. He needed her, needed the reassurance.

"Edward," Bella murmured, putting her hands gently on his where they gripped her face. "Too much. Let go, please." She pulled softly on his hands, then with more force when still he did not release her. He looked pleadingly deep into her eyes, eyes that now were pure yellow, dangerously tinted and showing how close she was to transforming.

"Stop." Bella ordered, her voice bordering on a growl. She wrenched Edward's hands off her face and leapt backwards, hitting against the far wall. Her breathing ragged, her yellow eyes wild, she stared at him, bewildered.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered, incredulous. Edward could see her body shaking, her throat convulsing spasmodically. He stood frozen to the spot, his mind blank. Dead. Bella closed her eyes and dragged her fingers upwards across the wall, clawing deep scratches in the paint as she formed fists. Her breathing was fitful, her face twisted into a grimace of pain. She let out a quiet growl, and the sound shocked Edward back into the present.

"Bella," He whispered, lifting his hands that still stung slightly from her forcing them off of her. He held them out to her, communicating his apology. He felt ashamed of his behavior, but he couldn't deny that he'd liked kissing Bella like that. He had never been able to push her so far, for she was afraid of hurting him if she lost control. Edward knew that would never happen, and he began to tell her so as he walked slowly over to where she still stood.

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully, slowly approaching her. She opened her eyes, watching him silently. "I just need you, Bella. You don't have to be so afraid. You can't hurt me. You-"

Edward was cut of by a choked bark of laughter from Bella. Her eyes were wide and slightly crazy looking, and he took a small step backwards.

"Can't hurt you?" She laughed bitterly. She took a step towards him, crouched low and poised to leap. Edward took another step backwards, holding his hands up once more. Bella watched him with those burning tawny eyes, following his movements. "Edward, you are so very wrong."

Edward licked his lips nervously, slightly afraid at the sudden turn in the mood. "Bella…" He pleaded, taking a step back as she took one forward. Bella moved like a beast stalking its prey, her hands forming open claws and her mouth parted slowly. Every inch of her screamed of danger, and Edward found himself fearing her for the first time.

"I could break you with one hand." Bella said, her voice low and dragging. She did not blink. Another step forward. "I could snap every bone in your body, tear through your skin with one bite. You couldn't get away from me, couldn't fight me off. You wouldn't even have time to scream, if I wanted to hurt you."

Edward trembled, his back now pressed against a wall, trying to get as far away from Bella as he could. He shook his head repeatedly at her words, making her frown. This was not his Bella. He knew it. He wasn't even really afraid of _her_, it was simply on instinct that he shivered with dread. He was afraid of this predator that had taken over his love. _Not my Bella_, he thought.

"Please, love." He murmured.

Bella's body crumpled at the words, her predatory aura gone once more. She dropped to her knees, head down, and without hesitation Edward went to her side, kneeling next to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame. He felt her shaking, he felt her heart pounding.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, looking up at him with pained eyes that were now brown. "I would never mean to hurt you. I could never. You are my world, Edward."

Edward squeezed her tight, pulling her to his chest and letting out a shaky breath against her shoulder. "I know, I know." He whispered back. "I know. I'm sorry too, for pushing you. I know you have to struggle, fight to keep us safe. But I trust you Bella." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, emphasizing his point.

"I wish I could, Edward." Bella groaned, fisting her hands in his shirt and holding it tightly, greedily. "I wish I could trust myself. I wish I could give you what you want."

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed. He felt like such an ass, making her feel like she was in any way inadequate. "You _are _what I want. You are perfect, always. I don't need anything more." He hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I want…I mean, I don't want to pressure you…I-I-"

Bella silenced him with a finger against his lips, her eyes dark and smoldering now, and that look alone would have silenced him. She traced her finger across his jaw line, smiling when he shivered at the touch.

"I understand." She told him, smiling. She leaned in, her soft lips brushing against his ear, and it was all Edward could do to keep from moaning as her breath teased his skin. "I want it too, baby." She whispered. "I want you so badly."

Edward really did moan this time, shivers wracking his body. He felt his words all the way down his body, and he felt himself sway slightly at the sensation. Bella pulled back, a small, sexy smile on her face as she looked at him.

"One day." She promised.

**A/N: Well? Pretty long chapter for this story. A reward for your continued support! **

**So what kind of Jacob would you like? I'm leaning towards "ass-hole, boundary-pushing Jacob who needs to be put in his place" :) PM me?**

**Leave the love, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…**

**BPOV**

"Edward?" Bella called, standing at the bottom of the winding staircase. She was waiting patiently for Edward to emerge from their room, where he was busy trying on a pair of Garret's swim trunks. She fiddled absently with the strap of her own swimsuit, straining her ears to hear what Edward was doing up there that was taking so long. How long could it take?

At last, she heard the door open, and then his footsteps could be heard moving across the floor. Then, they stopped and headed back in the direction they'd come. Bella sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wooden railing.

Alice brushed past Bella, urging her to hurry up and join the others at the beach. "As soon as your brother is ready," Bella assured her with a drawn out sigh. Alice just giggled and rolled her eyes. She then gave Bella a quick once over, a smile growing on her face.

"You look way hot, Bella," she announced, gesturing at the baby blue bikini Bella was wearing. Blushing slightly, Bella thanked her with a mumbled sentence. Alice simply laughed and skipped off, heading no doubt towards the beach by herself. Bella watched her go, then looked down at her apparel when she heard the door shut again upstairs. True, she didn't look bad. Bella was in peak physical shape, and the natural beauty all werewolves possessed made her skin smooth and flawless. Still, she felt a bit uncomfortable in the revealing clothing. All thoughts and worries were erased, however, when she heard a gasp from above.

Edward was now standing at the top of the stairs, clad only in a pair of dark green swim trunks. Bella's gaze swept slowly upward, starting at his bare feet and working slowly up to his toned core and muscular arms. She had never seen Edward so…bare before. He was muscular, but not in the hulking way that Emmett was. Edward was more of a sleek build, like a swimmer or a runner. Bella let her eyes trace every inch of him, before finally raising up to find his eyes locked on her body in exactly the same fashion.

A familiar burning let Bella know that her eyes were now a glowing yellow, and when Edward's eyes connected with hers she saw him flush slightly at the look she must have been giving him. Embarrassed by her reaction, Bella ducked her head for a moment, listening to Edward's footsteps as he descended the stairs. He stopped just before her, and she felt his hand touch her cheek, guiding her face upwards so she was looking at him once more.

"You look beautiful." Edward said, his voice low and serious. Bella shivered, feeling her face heat once more with her blush. Edward smiled at her, running one hand gently over her flaming cheek. His eyes were sparkling, and Bella felt her heart race at the sight. Her heart felt close to bursting with love and desire for Edward, and the knowledge that he was hers…

It would always be worth fighting for.

"Kiss me?" She asked quietly, leaning forward and looking up at him. He complied immediately, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her into an embrace. Chest to chest, Bella could feel Edward's heart matching the rhythm of her own. His hands splayed across her back, he deepened their kiss. So much bare skin, more than ever before, pressed together, causing shockwaves of electrical love to pulse between them, making their breathing heavy and needy. Bella did not feel close to losing control, however, for the shocks grounded her and made everything crystal-clear to her.

Finally pulling away for breath, they stared at each other longingly, panting and smiling. Bella took two steps back, pulling Edward with her towards the door. He followed eagerly, still looking at her with an expression of wonder that she was sure her face mirrored. They moved together across the sand, bare feet warmed by the sun. They didn't turn away from each other, smiling widely at each other until at last they reached the others playing in the surf, and were forced to greet them and look away.

"About time you showed up!" Emmett yelled, throwing a shrieking Alice into the water and waving. He suddenly fell beneath the surface as Garrett launched himself at the big man, superhuman strength sending Emmett under. Bella laughed at the spectacle, then almost fell over as Emmett resurfaced with a gasp, spitting up water.

"So not fair, wolf-man!" Emmett hollered, rolling his broad shoulders and grinning mischievously. Garrett shrugged, smiling back at the hulking Emmett.

"Come get it, human." He growled, beckoning with one hand. Emmett laughed, jumping from the water and crashing into the bronzed man, once again disappearing beneath the waves. Bella knew that garret would always win with ease, but he appeared to be acting gentle with the "fragile" Emmett.

Taking Edward's hand in her own, Bella ran off toward the water. It was a calm day, the waves small and gentle. The water was warm on her feet as she splashed through the shallows, laughing along with Edward. He scooped her up into his arms, walking deeper into the water and then diving in with her. The water swirled around them, clear and warm. The world was silenced, and a sense of peace overcame Bella.

They resurfaced, and Edward's bronze hair looked darker now that it was wet. Bella grinned at the way his usually messy hair was clinging to his head, the water soaking it and ruining it's usual style. Edward smiled with her, and splashed her playfully. Bella blinked away the water, looking wide-eyed at her boyfriend. A water fight? Edward so obviously did not know who he was dealing with. Bella brought one arm back, then brought it forward with such strength that a miniature title wave seemed to appear and engulf Edward.

He came back up a few second later, spluttering and gaping at Bella in surprise. He pointed at her accusingly, his face a mask of pretend disapproval.

"Cheat much?" He asked, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. Mimicking Garrett, Bella just shrugged nonchalantly. Edward seized his chance and tackled her again, and even though he couldn't hurt her if he'd tried, Bella could tell he was being gentle. Appreciating the gesture, she let him carry her around the water on his back for a while, splashing water at Alice, who then shoved Edward over with Bella still on his back.

For another four hours, the three Cullens and the two werewolves played and splashed in the ocean. They swam, wrestled, and laughed together before engaging in a game of beach ball. Garrett and Bella were the best, of course, but everyone had more than enough fun watching them compete avidly. They played until the sun was nearing the horizon. They had slept very late, and even though they had eaten breakfast only a while ago it was still almost dusk.

"We'd better head on in, guys." Garrett called, wiping the sand off his legs. "You all need to shower before dinner, and Bella and I must get ready to go hunt."

At the word hunt, Edward looked quickly over at Bella. She saw, but avoided his gaze. She didn't want to go into her reaction from that morning. She knew Edward didn't understand, but she was simply not going to compromise on this point.

When wolves hunted…well, they became wild. Wild, as they were bred to be. It was the act of letting go of your human self entirely, letting the animal in you have full control. There was no morality, no judgment. There was only passion and hunger, and such things were dangerous in the presence of mortals. If Edward was nearby, would she be able to keep himself safe if he accidentally was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Not engrossed in the hunt. Bella would not be able to stop herself if Edward got in the way and instinct had taken over. She might hurt him, and that was not something she would risk.

Plus, Bella did not want Edward seeing her in such a state. He had been unnervingly accepting of her, even having witnessed her tear Tanya to pieces. Still, that was different, for she was doing it to protect him. What would Edward think when he saw the beast that Bella truly was in the hunt?

No, she would not let him come. But instead, she made a silent promise to take him out running with her soon, to make sure he didn't feel left out. It would be fun, the two of them out together. This afternoon was certainly proof of that.

Bella lagged behind the group as they headed inside, looking back over one shoulder at the waves. She felt so rejuvenated, so alive. It was as if the water had washed away her worries, cleaning her of all the pressure building and making her feel reborn. It was so nice to just have fun, to be with Edward and Garrett and laugh along with them and their friends. She had not had the chance to be so carefree in a very, very long time.

Edward, who walked alongside Emmett, glanced over his shoulder at Bella. He smiled his dazzling smile at her, and the heart-melting sight caused her to race to his side. He took her hand as she reached him, kissing it softly before turning to respond to his brother's words. Bella watched him happily, glad she could give him these moments of joy. He deserved it.

When they got inside the house, they were all tired and ready for a nice hot shower. The water had cooled as it had gotten further into the evening, and they all felt the need to rinse the sand off their skin. They headed upstairs, each breaking off to go to their own rooms as Bella murmured something in Garrett's ear. The man grinned and nodded, patting Bella's shoulder as he turned towards his own quarters. Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella in question, but she just smiled in return.

Thank you, Garrett. She'd whispered. For everything.

**EPOV**

Edward let Bella use the shower first, as they had to share a bathroom. She'd tried to argue, but he insisted. She seemed so happy, and if he could further that, he'd walk the ends of the earth.

He heard the shower turn on as he went through his bag to find some dry, clean clothes to put on. He stopped, however, as a melodious sound reached his ears. The sound, mysterious and sweet, came from the bathroom. Walking slowly, Edward went to the bathroom door and silently pressed his ear against it.

Bella was humming, softly, in the shower. It was not a song Edward was familiar with it, and in fact it sounded as if Bella simply made it up as she went along. Still, the sound was glorious, and Edward's mind raced as he listened. It was beautiful, joyful, and sweet. A happy song, hummed in Bella's clear, perfect pitch. She was a very talented singer, and Edward made a mental note to discover more on her singing abilities later on. He wondered why he hadn't already. The song drifted off slowly, and Edward's mind wandered eventually.

Bella was perfect. Bella was beautiful. Bella could hum wondrously, the music delightful and sweet to the ear.

Bella was in the shower.

Naked.

At that thought, Edward felt his heartbeat sped, and blood flooded his body. Bella, showering…He knew it was wrong to think of her like that. Bella deserved more respect than to have him think of her that way, for she was an angel. He should think of her purely, keep her honor intact in his mind. But Edward couldn't help it, try as he might. He was a man, and no man would be able to stop himself knowing that a goddess was bathing only a few feet away from him….

Countless times Edward had struggled with such thoughts. He wanted so much to treat Bella as she deserved, and fantasizing about her didn't fit into that ideal. But she was magic to him, and he found himself helpless.

The shower turned off, and Edward was shocked out of his mental struggle. He stumbled backwards, away from the door, and tried to calm himself down. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath and closing his eyes as he sat on the bed.

Focus, Edward.

By the time Bella steeped out of the bathroom, Edward had regained his self-control. The sight of her, however, erased that progress immediately. Bella was wearing these short, tight bottoms that were a deep blue, a color that did insane things her skin. She had a soft-looking tank top on as well, and it showed off her slender frame in an appetizing way.

Appetizing? Jesus, Edward…

Perhaps the most provocative thing about her, however, was the look in her eyes. They were a smoldering gold, a mix of the yellow wolf and the brown human colors. They looked at Edward in a way that just screamed come get me, and it took everything he had to keep from obeying.

"Edward," Bella purred, her voice low and sultry and just unbelievably hot. She gazed at him with those warm eyes, finding his gaze and holding it. Edward nodded at her slowly, flexing his hands at his sides. He was losing it, fast.

"What were you thinking about when I was in there, baby?" She asked him in that sexy voice, keeping her eyes locked on his. Oh, crap. How…? As the words sunk in, Edward cringed inwardly. He swallowed hard, and he struggled to find an acceptable response to her question.

"I could hear your heartbeat, even over the water." Bella continued, answering Edward's unspoken question. "It was beating so loud and so fast, for a moment I was worried."

Busted.

Edward felt himself blush furiously, gripping the material of his swim-trunks nervously. He realized that those trunks were, in fact, all he was wearing, and his embarrassment grew ten-fold.

"Bella, I--uh--um…" He stammered, his voice shaky and flustered. He ran a hand roughly through his messy hair, and a smile grew across Bella's face. She moved forward slowly, gracefully, coming to him with that same intense look in her eyes that made him feel like a puddle of goo. Edward swallowed hard as she stood just inches from him, her face so close to his he could feel her breath on his burning skin.

Bella put a hand on Edward's bare chest, causing him to shiver involuntarily. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, and Edward could see that her pupils had dilated. He stood completely still, his brain incapable of functioning now.

"Were you thinking of me?" Bella asked, her voice barely a whisper. She kept her eyes locked with his, and Edward couldn't turn away. Wouldn't. He panted, trying to force a cognitive sentence, hell, a cognitive thought to complete itself. He was so unbelievably turned on, and he didn't know how to respond, how to move without forcing himself on Bella.

"I--yes…I mean…yes." He gasped at last, hoping that was what she wanted to hear. He wouldn't lie to her, not that she would have been able to tell because his heart was already in overdrive. Bella let out a slow breath at his words, but her eyes were shining. She leaned in even closer, her lips almost touching Edward's ear as she spoke.

"What were you thinking, Edward?" She asked him softly, purring again. He shuddered again, feeling himself growing even more aroused and hard in his wet swim trunks. This was a new Bella…a sexy, confident, hungry Bella. IF not for years of being told to always, always respect a woman and let her lead, he would have jumped her right there. God, he wanted her so badly…

And it looked like Bella wanted him to have her.

**A/N: Please, don't kill me… Let me know what you want to happen!!! I need inspiration… so review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

Green eyes were on fire before her radiating passion and hunger and _love. _Pupils were dilated, and it made her shiver to see the wild look in them. Her own eyes burned intensely, not in a way that felt dangerous but in a way that spoke of uncontrollable need. Her fingers twitched, aching to bury themselves in locks of bronze disarray, still damp and salty from the sea. Words escaped her, only _sensation _captured her attention in that moment. It was a relieving, unhinging feeling. It was incredible.

Bella watched with silent intensity as Edward stood trembling before her. She followed the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed harshly, noted the way his hands grasped desperately at his swim trunks. She knew her question was driving him crazy, that she was pushing at the edges of his sanity. She liked it.

Before, whenever things got too heated, Bella would struggle with controlling herself. She could see how much it pained Edward to have to be so careful all the time, but there was nothing Bella could do about it. Now, however, things felt different. Better. Bella was with Edward now without the slightest hint of danger.

"I…I want you so badly Bella." He finally choked out, his voice hoarse and filled with passion. He reached out a tentative hand, placing it on her cheek gently. He watched her with excited, blazing eyes, needing her more than ever before. Bella shivered at the touch, feeling a million emotions flood her system. A beast lurked within her, but at that moment it was nowhere to be found. When her hand wrapped at last around waves of his hair, nothing in the world would have threatened her love.

Not even Bella herself.

"You have me, Edward." She told him, willing him to hear the truth of her words. She let strands of his hair sift through her fingers, loving the texture. She put a hand on his face, mimicking his touch. He shivered too, and they were the same.

"You always have."

He took her words as an invitation, gave her the same promise with his mouth in another way-a kiss. She accepted it greedily, pressing her lips to his with urgency. Strong hands wrapped around her back, and she let him pull her onto his lap as he sat on the bed. He held her tight against him, and she could feel his arousal through his trunks. The sensation was almost too much, unleashing a blinding burst of passion and sexual need. It took all of her self control to keep from crushing Edward in her embrace, as the power building within her begged to channel itself into her arms and hands. He drove her wild, just with his masculinity and sexual potency.

"Edward…" She sighed, and she let go of his hair with one hand and fisted it in the blanket under them. She felt her nails push right through it, dispensing some of the raw energy she had to release. She couldn't bring herself to regret the fact that she tore a fist-sized hole in the material; She was simply relieved to have averted the problem. Edward reacted to her words by redoubling the strength of his grip on her, squeezing with strength that would have bruised a human girl. To Bella, though, it would never be tight enough.

Bella dragged her hand down his jaw line, before following it with her mouth. She covered his jaw, neck, and collarbone with gentle kisses and careful touches. Several times her tongue tentatively came out to taste him, the flavor making her groan with need. He moaned at the sound, then put a hand under her chin, pulling her head up and taking her place. He gave her the same treatment, worshiping her soft skin with his lips and murmuring loving words of affection and promise.

"Bella-" Edward whispered just as Bella said "Edward-"

They both smiled at each other, amused. For a moment, their kisses stopped, and they simply stared at one another. Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella, willing her to go first, and she took a deep breath.

"Edward, I--You have to promise to say something if I hurt you. Promise me. It's so--oh." She broke off in a gasp as Edward pressed his mouth against her throat with more aggression this time, breathing hot breaths on her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Bella, everything you're doing is perfect." He assured her with a sigh of passion. He ran his hands up her ribcage, causing her to shudder at the same time he did. "Just tell me if it's too much. Just say the word and we'll stop."

But Bella neither needed nor wanted it to stop, and she told him so with a fierce kiss, mouth to mouth. They both breathed each other in, lips moving in sync. They found comfort in the contact, though just as it calmed it also added fuel to the fire growing within them.

Just as Bella began working one hand up Edward's bare torso, the sound of feet pounding down the hallway towards their room reached her ears, barely making itself heard over the pounding of her heart. It almost went ignore, too, but then a voice joined the footsteps in a tone of urgency.

"Bella!"

Passion and desire was quickly replaced with panic, and she pulled out of Edward's death grip as gently as she could before leaping away from him almost to the other side of the room. The look of shock and disappointment on his face surely mirrored her own, and it was all Bella could do to keep from launching back over to him. Hunger of a different kind was causing her body to shiver, and she inwardly cursed whoever was ruining their moment.

The door burst open, jarring the two lovers from what could have been, and Jacob burst into the room, his face almost as flushed as the two whose privacy he was intruding on. As soon as his form became recognizable, a look of intense loathing reached Edward's face. Bella felt similar anger building inside of her, but it soon faded as she saw the look on Jacob's face.

"What is it, Jacob?" She asked, pulling herself back together as much as she could. Edward still looked furious, and she sent him a pleading look quickly before turning back to the young werewolf. Jacob was panting and his dark eyes were wide with excitement or something akin to it.

"There's a ship heading over here, only a few minutes away." Jacob gushed, trembling slightly with nervous energy. Bella stiffened at his words immediately, her hands making fists. A million thoughts rushed through her mind, automatically assuming the worst. Her thoughts were confirmed soon enough as Jacob continued. "Not anything Garrett called for. Bella, he says he thinks it's them."

A stunned silence filled the room, and no one seemed able to move or speak. Edward's face twisted into a mask of fear, and Bella opened and closed her mouth several times, too shocked to speak. She felt her limbs spasm once, hinting at shifting as the monster sought a chance to free itself. Soon, she feared, it would get its chance.

_How? _She mentally screamed, lost. _How could they have found us? So soon? How did they find this island? What the hell…how…what have I done?_

Bella shot into action then, awakened from her spell. She flew to the door, knocking a surprised Jacob over with a yelp, and then whirled around and looked straight at Edward. He still sat on the bed, his face a mask of confusion and fear, and the sight drove her besotted heart wild. She resisted the urge to run and scoop him up, instead she held out a hand to him and forced words to come out.

"Come here, love." She called to him, willing herself to calm for his sake. Right now, she was dying to just transform, as the threat of the tracking werewolves was making her desperate to turn into a more powerful, less vulnerable form. Edward obeyed without a moment's hesitation, a thousand words of trust spoken in the grasp of his hand in hers as he ran to her side. Jacob jumped up to his feet then, and he dashed out of the room with a worried look. Bella allowed herself to follow more slowly, keeping her hand linked with Edward's.

A million emotions flooded Bella's heart and mind- Fear, anger, guilt, worry, _love. _She pulled Edward down the stairs quickly, being as patient as she could force herself to be. She heard no one in the house, and so turned their path towards the door. She looked back once and met her lover's eyes, seeing less fear there and more worry, and she tried and failed to think of a way to comfort him.

Surprising her, Edward was the first to offer words of assurance to her. "It'll be ok, Bella. I love you." He said as they shot through the front door, heading for the beach. No one was in the house, Bella could tell, and she could hear their worried tones on the beach up ahead. She said nothing back to Edward, only squeezed his hand tighter when words would not come. She hoped he understood.

As they neared the beach, coming over the last sand dune, Bella caught a glimpse of the other Cullens, huddled together in fear, and then of Garrett standing out in the shallows, eyes trained forward. Jacob stood only a ways off, pacing back in forth in a troubled form of habit. Bella followed Garret's gaze, and sure enough, she could see a ship heading toward the island, obviously intent on landing on the beach. It was still a ways off, probably fifteen minutes or so, but the sight filled Bella with more crazy energy and she let a worried growl erupt in her chest.

All the humans turned as Bella and Edward came skidding down the hill, and Bella winced at the fear she saw on their faces. She released Edward as they reached the group, and he was immediately enveloped in a tight hug from Esme. The poor mother then launched herself at Bella, who returned her surprising action with a gentle one of her own. She let Edward's mother hug her, feeling her guilt and determination to protect them increase tenfold.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She assured Esme quietly, pulling away slowly. She didn't wait for a response, instead she ran quickly out into the water, giving Edward one last look of love and promise. His face was serious but understanding and he nodded her as her feet touched the water.

Garrett stood like a sentinel in the small waves, not even acknowledging Bella as she reached his side. Bella mimicked his position, straining her eyes and ears in order to try and identify the people or creatures on the boat. Even her exceptional sight, however, could not tell if the beings on board were threats or simply lost tourists. Garrett seemed to be having the same trouble, and at last he turned to her with a grim expression.

"I did not authorize any boats today, Bella." he told her, confirming Jacob's words. His normally smiling eyes were now tinged yellow and filled with power and darkness. Bella simply nodded, confirming that she'd heard and understood. _It's not going to be a misunderstanding. This is for real. _She felt close to losing control, and it took her a moment to calm herself down enough to reply.

"How?" She asked, her voice low and pained. Bella felt such guilt, it threatened to break her form the inside out. She was supposed to protect that family, and she had obviously failed somehow. She saw Garrett frown in confusion that mirrored hers, and he simply shrugged that he had no idea.

"Does not matter how." He said in a firm, strong voice. He put a hand on her shoulder, relieving only a bit of the extreme tension there. She sighed at his words, nodding only slightly in acknowledgement. Now was not the time for questions, but a time for action.

"Will you take them?" She asked Garrett quietly, noting how his eyes widened slightly at her words. He said nothing, waiting for her to elaborate. Bella dragged her eyes away form the danger that was rapidly approaching and looked over her shoulder at the five people standing on the beach, watching her. She felt Edward's familiar green eyes on her, and she wished she could whisper words of assurance to him now.

"Please, take them somewhere safe, Garrett." She pleaded, turning to her longtime friend and mentor. She cut him off before he could speak, her tone desperate. "I can't do this with them here, I'll just worry about them the whole time. I can't…can't…" She broke off, looking away and down into the water.

Garrett was silent for a while, before he finally reached a hand to lift Bella's chin, making her look at him while he spoke.

"I won't leave you here alone, Bella." He murmured, his face pained. He held Bella's gaze, his own eyes soft and understanding. Bella sighed, knowing he would say that. She just didn't know what to do: It was fight alone against bad odds or fight a fair battle with Edward and his family in danger. The choice, to her, was obvious, but Garrett was refusing to go along with her plan. She growled softly in frustration, knowing their time to decide was almost over.

"We'd never get the plane or boat going fast enough anyways-" Garrett continued before Bella cut him off sharply.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She half-whispered, half-growled. She put her hands up to her hair and pulled in angst and indecision. She heard Jacob whining nervously from the beach, but she paid him no attention at all. Garrett closed his eyes briefly before lowering his voice and speaking soothingly to the distressed girl.

"We'll take them up to the house, Bella. They'll be safe." He continued on before Bella could interject again. "We can win this, you know. You, Jacob and I against them. Three on three. We will win, Bells." He pulled Bella into a tight embrace, comforting her with his familiar strength and warmth.

Bella fought the urge to cry, resigning herself to what she knew she must do. As Garrett let her go, she stepped back and gave a tiny, reluctant nod. Without hesitating, Garrett loped back off to the beach, intercepting Jacob along the way and speaking to him in hushed tones. Bella then heard him speak to the Cullens, and her shoulders hunched a bit as he told them the plan.

Bella, however, did not leave the water, nor did she turn around to watch the others. Instead, she kept her yellowing gaze locked on the boat charging ominously towards the small island, sending silver waves crashing through the normally calm sea. A low rumble grew deep in her chest, never getting very loud but threatening at the storm that was building within her. He anger was not loud and hot, but icy and even more dangerous in the calm. She patiently awaited the arrival of the enemies on the ship, biding her time and letting her rage grow steadily with each passing second.

Not one of them would survive this when they stepped foot on shore.

**A/N: You wanted action, I gave you action! **

**Now, give me love.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: My apologies. Please, more reviews would be nice this time…100 here I come! Thank you Marshie01 for the messages and suggestions. You rock! Everyone else, feel free to message me!**

**Not beta read, sorry. **

**BPOV**

The ship was getting closer and closer, and Bella grew more nervous with each passing minute. She paced back and forth, energy pent up and making her jittery. She still could not see who was on the boat, but some instinct deep within her knew that it had to be the tracking wolves. How they had found them so easily, Bella had no idea, but still the fact remained that they had found them, way before she was ready to face them. They were forcing her hand, and she only hoped she had an ace somewhere in it.

She itched to transform, ached to slip into the comforting strength and grace of her wolf form. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and did just that: she sprouted upward, outward--her clothes melting away and turning into thick fur. Claws pushed through the tips of her fingers, causing brief yet sharp pain, and she felt her jaw elongate as her teeth grew and sharpened in her mouth. Strength poured into her limbs, flexing powerful muscles and joints. Her ears grew even more sensitive, picking up everything and anything at all that happened on the sandy beach. The sudden boost of perception was overwhelming for a brief moment, as was the sudden onslaught of primal urges that always accompanied the form.

Bella opened her eyes after a moment, her crystal-clear vision scanning the waves in front of her, noting each distinct ripple and bubble. She shook her head and rolled her shoulders, reacquainting herself with the body in just a few brief seconds. The humanoid wolf form was never as easy as the quadruped: The mix of human intelligence and animal passion was unsettling. Still, it was important that she was able to speak to Edward and the others, until they were safely hidden away.

She turned quickly, reluctantly putting her back to the boat so that she could see the Cullens and the wolves, all standing on the shore watching her with varied expressions. Edward looked worried, his forehead wrinkled and his jaw tight with concern. Carlisle stood protectively in front of his family, his face a mask of seriousness, while the others looked afraid and unsure. Garrett stood next to Carlisle ,already in his four-legged form, his shaggy dark-brown fur blowing in the wind as he stood like a sentinel in the night. He met Bella's eyes solemnly, silently sending reassurance her way. It didn't help much.

Jacob stood off to the side, in the same form as Bella. His yellow eyes widened as she loped over to Edward's side. Jacob may have been a giant for a human, but as a wolf Bella was taller than him by at least six inches, though Bella was now used to being a giant among her kind. She glanced at Jacob, noticing his surprise at her size, and gave him an appraising look. She reached out with her mind to his, sending her words to him alone.

_You don't have to do this, you know. _She reminded him. She felt bad endangering him, and wanted to give him an easy way out. It was in no way his fight.

Jacob's ears flicked forward, and he twisted his head slightly to the side. She watched him struggle to communicate with her, knowing how hard it was at first to figure out how to turn thoughts into words. It was like trying to channel a raging river into a small funnel.

_I know, _he said at last, his wolf-voice a rumbling growl that was deeper than any she'd ever heard, a resonate bass. _But I want to. You can count on me._

Bella watched him silently for a moment, and when he did not change his mind she accepted his offer with a dip of her head. She turned back to Edward, reaching out a clawed hand to him and placing it gently on his shoulder. His touch was comforting, grounding to her, and she sighed deeply. He returned her gaze with troubled eyes, placing his hand on hers. Bella gazed at him, swelling with devotion and love.

_Don't be afraid. _Bella said to all present, but kept her gaze on Edward. She promised him a million oaths silently, her passion almost overwhelming. She would keep him safe, no matter what, and if she was lucky she would return to his side once the threats were eliminated from his life. Bella always felt such burning regret for what she had exposed him to, and she saw this as redemption, in a sense. Even if she died in the attempt to save him, it would at least mean that she tried. He was worth it. The other Cullens, too, were like family to her, and she would die for any one of them without pause. She tried to convey this to Edward with her eyes.

_We need to get you back to the house, _Bella continued before any of them could respond. Carlisle nodded at her, and she turned her gaze to Garrett, seeking his assistance. _Take them, please. Do you have anywhere-_

Edward spoke up suddenly, cutting Bella off mid-sentence. "Wait, Bella." He insisted, and Bella turned to him expectantly, eyes searching. The look on his face was purposeful, and for some reason it made her uneasy. Edward tightened his grip on her hand, and took a deep breath, and Bella's discomfort grew.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella." He said slowly, his voice calm and certain though his eyes betrayed him. His composure faltered only slightly as Bella stiffened, but he continued even as her hand dropped from his shoulder. "I'm staying with you." He murmured.

Everyone turned to gape at him, astonished, and Esme quickly protested in a terrified voice. "No, no. No. You…Edward, no." He voice got higher with each word, expressing her concern.

Edward didn't react to her words, just continued to meet Bella's eyes. Carlisle looked as though he wanted to say something, and he opened and closed his mouth several times. Shaking his head, he instead he turned to Bella, who was staring at Edward with no expression on her face whatsoever. She couldn't seem to make herself move, couldn't make thoughts translate into movements. The two stared at simply each other for a moment, Edward looking firm and insistent, and Bella looking dazed. A tense silence permeated the night.

He wants to…stay? Bella couldn't wrap her mind around the concept.

At last, Bella seemed to snap out of her stupor, her head shaking immediately to both clear her head and negate his words. Her ears flattened slightly, and a gruff sound left her mouth. Edward frowned at her, but she ignored his expression and spoke anyway, her own tone just as firm.

_No. Absolutely not. You're going. _Her voice sounded clearly in everyone's mind. _You'll be killed if you stay. No, you have to go. _She continued shaking her head, obviously shaken by his request. She couldn't even understand what was going through his mind, but she wasn't going to have any of it. Edward's face grew even more frustrated, and it appeared he wasn't backing off either. He shook off Emmett's hand as he put it on his shoulder, and took a step forward.

"I'm staying, Bella." He repeated again, just as adamantly. His eyes were slightly apologetic, but they didn't appear to be harboring any thoughts of giving in. "I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind. Please, Bella."

Bella continued her headshaking, her fur ruffling with agitation. She fisted her hands in the fur at the back of her neck, and her yellow eyes were wild. She felt as though she was going to go crazy. Edward should have known better. What was he thinking? Didn't he understand how unrealistic he was being? They had never argued really about anything, and _now _he decided to challenge her? She tried desperately to keep the aggravation out of her voice, though she was certainly frustrated.

_Edward, we don't have time for this. You can't stay, and you know that. You need to go with Garrett, please. _She pleaded with him, hoping he'd see reason. She stayed civil, respecting Edward's decisions and opinions but also she knew that she knew best in that situation. She cast a glance over her shoulder, and a growl came from her throat as she saw the boat reaching the shore at an alarming speed. She quickly looked back at Edward, desperation filling her. She had to convince him, because very soon the decision would be out of her hands.

"I'm jot leaving you alone. I'll stay out of the way." Edward argued, not backing down a bit. His green eyes were serious, and they gazed stubbornly up at Bella. "I'll be careful, but I'm not leaving you alone to…when you could.." He trailed off for a moment, and the look in his eyes about broke Bella's heart. She could see he was terrified at the thought of her losing. Of her dying in her efforts to save him,. Then, he regained his composure, and his next words were filled with resolution.

"I'm not leaving, and that's it. You can't change my mind. "

Bella whimpered desperately, her mind filled to the brim with too many different emotions. Sure, if situations were reversed she might have done the same thing to Edward, but she just couldn't risk him being at the battle scene. He had to know that he couldn't hope to defend himself, and Bella didn't know if she could be on both offense and defense at once. Thoughts of him being attacked, and her being too slow to save him in time if one of them got around her drove her insane with pain and rage, and those were just thoughts. If it actually happened….it would be the death of her. No, she couldn't let him do this.

_Edward, I'm begging you, just go with Garrett, _She wailed in his head. Her pain and building anger were evident in her voice. Carlisle spoke up at that moment, but Edward raised a hand up to stop him. Everyone just stood, stunned at Edward's tenacity. He wasn't giving up.

"Bella, it will be ok."

_Like hell it will! _Bella suddenly roared, making everyone except Garrett jump. She was now truly angry, for the first time, at Edward for what he was putting her through, for not trusting her. Edward stared at her, shocked, but didn't respond to her words. Bella howled softly in anguish, unable to handle everything going on. She was going crazy, unable to make Edward see reason and she could hear the boat now it was so close. She didn't know what to do, and she felt her self-control coming undone. She heard Garrett huff softly at her, and when she met his gaze she knew what she had to do.

_Edward, love…_ She murmured, speaking only to him now in a much softer tone. She saw him relax slightly, but he stayed his ground. _Please. Leave. I can't do this if I'm worried about you. I need you to stay safe. Do this for me. _She finished in a pleading voice, whimpering in grief. Edward appeared moved by this last statement, but he didn't step back or agree. He looked down for a moment, and then back up at Bella.

She knew what he would say before he did. He would not be swayed.

"I won't leave you."

Silence once again filled the air, before Bella tensed up, one last whimper escaping her as she sighed. She looked behind her, using the image of the impending threat as motivation before turning back to Edward. She met his eyes, and silently prayed that he would forgive her one day for what she was about to do.

_Edward, _She said softly, her tone that of defeat, and her eyes imploring on his green ones. She saw his stubbornness, his regret at aggravating her-though he would still not give in- and also his love for her. She memorized that emotion, tried to imprint it upon her memory forever, so that if it was the last time she saw it she would remember it always…whether dead or turned away. Bella sighed again, relaxing her body and reading herself, knowing she had no choice now but to do something she had promise herself she would never do.

_Forgive me, _She begged, her voice barely a whisper in the back of his mind.

Before anything else could be said or done, before Bella could change her mind, her arm shot out in a blur of movement. She pulled back her fingers, creating a smooth surface with her palm and taking her claws out of the equation. With a shattering heart and tears threatening to spill from her yellow eyes, Bella hit Edward deftly, right on the side of his head with her palm, trying so hard to be as gentle as she could, but still she knew she had to hurt him. Had to hurt him to save him.

Edward's eyes, that had not even time to fill with shock or pain, widened slightly for the briefest moment, before they rolled upward slightly and closed. His knees buckled under him, and he collapsed instantly into Bella's waiting arms. She supported his limp body, biting back the self-loathing that made her want to howl with disgust. Her heart, broken just as her promise to never hurt him intentionally, threatened to stop beating as shame overwhelmed her. She knew there was no other way, but that knowledge still did not dispel her grief.

Gasps came from every Cullen, but no one said a word. Esme began to cry, but moved aside as Bella took Edward over to the silent Garrett. She lifted him reverently, placing him gently on the werewolf's broad back and soft fur. She let go slowly, being torn in two at the sight of him lying so helpless. She tentatively brushed his hair from his face, letting his skin burn one last reminder into hers, before she stepped away.

_I will always love you, _She told his sleeping form. She was barely aware of the others, listening and watching as she stood heartbroken in the sand. _Please, forgive what I have done. _

With that, Garrett turned and loped off towards the house, moving so gracefully that Edward never once jostled on his back. Wordlessly, the other Cullens followed him, casting final glances back at Bella as they did. They moved to safety, trusting Bella when she herself felt she had betrayed herself. Alice stopped at the top of the hill, looking down at Bella as she stood rigidly on the beach. Her small form was so frail and looked so frightened, but her voice was strong when she spoke.

"He loves you too, Bella." She said, her voice carrying the authority of someone far beyond her years. "You did the right thing. Sometimes, that just happens to also be the hard thing."

With that, Alice disappeared, and Bella turned her back at last on the house. She faced the sea, and in doing so faced the impending battle that was to come. Alone, she would face it, if need be. She and Edward were as one, were partners and equals, but in this moment, Bella didn't want him at her side. Worse still, she now felt certain that if they all survived this, after what she had done, he would never want her at his again.

**A/N: Review, or Edward will never take Bella back. **

**No, jk.**

**Maybe. **


	23. Chapter 23

It was time.

The ship came to a stop only fifty yards from the shoreline, groaning softly as it stilled. The name on the side read _The Hunter, _a darkly ironic title. The gentle waves rocked the vessel, stirring its pale color in the darkness of the night. On board, not a soul could be seen.

But they were there, all right.

Bella stood erect, flanked by her two companions on either side. She heard Jacob growl softly as they waited, knowing he was just as tense as she was. All of her pain and worry had to be put on hold; all she could concentrate on was defeating the threat that had washed up upon the shore. She stifled her grief over the atrocious act she had committed against Edward, and she tried her best not to wonder if he would ever forgive her. Instead, she used her unsurpassed love for him to create a kind of shield all around her. It honed her senses and made her sure she could win.

She had to.

She couldn't smell the intruders, due to the wind direction and the salty sea air, but she could faintly hear the soft, growling sounds coming form onboard the ship. She waited, unmoving, until at last they emerged. Four figures suddenly vaulted over the side of the boat, their images in the brief moment etched into Bella's mind in a heartbeat. Four wolves, each mostly the same dusty coloring, and each in their humanoid form. They looked much as Tanya had, Bella noticed. Obviously, they had all been turned by the same person. She tensed slightly as the pack swam strongly towards her.

_I will speak, _she informed her partners silently. Garrett huffed in question, still in his quadruped shape, and Bella cast a quick glance back at him. _This is my battle. Don't worry, old friend._

With a nod of assent form Garrett, she turned forward once more. The intruders reached shallow water, and they stood immediately in the water. They walked forward slowly, soft snarls coming from each, before one stopped and held up his hand. He was the largest of the wolves, but still smaller than Bella was. His fur, up close, was darker than that of his companions. His fierce eyes met Bella's immediately, as his pack mates formed a loose formation behind him. He shook his shaggy head once, before opening his mind to speak.

_You are Isabella Swan, _He states pointedly, his voice rough and raspy in Bella's head. He sniffs once, as if to confirm the fact, before speaking again. _My name is Eleazar. This is my pack. We are here to settle a score with you._

Jacob growled at the obvious threat in Eleazar's words, but Bella held up her hand to calm him instantly. She crossed her arms over her chest, bulking herself up in an obvious show of intimidation. She saw one of the rival wolves twitch its ears in surprise as her muscles rippled. She held her head high and met the leader's eyes as she spoke.

_You are here because of Tanya, _she acknowledged. They all snarled at the use of her name, but Eleazar nodded in assent. Bella uncrossed her arms and let them fall into a seemingly casual pose. _Then there is no score to settle. Tanya invaded _my _territory, and attacked my mate and his family. Her death was her own doing._

At this, one wolf growled savagely, and snapped his teeth in her direction. The fur on her neck bristled, but she made no move other than that. The air was thick with tension, and she could see she'd struck a chord within her foes. Eleazar looked back at his companions, and after a moment they all seemed to settle down. He turned back to Bella, looking her over appraisingly. As he did so, she directed her thoughts towards the wolves standing by her side.

_I will take the leader. If they rush, be prepared to watch the sides as I phase. They've got us outnumbered by one, but it will not be a problem. Keep in contact with me if you can, in any way that you can. Above all else, they must not reach the house. _They both huffed in assent, and She was confident that they'd have her back. Bella turned her attention back to her enemies, as the leader once again began to speak.

_Regardless of Tanya's actions, _He growled, _we will avenge her death. The others are free to go, as we have no issue with them._

Bella waited silently, but neither Garret nor Jacob made a move. They simply stood silently, giving her unwavering support and strength. Eleazar took that as his answer, and crouched slowly into a fighting position. The others all did the same behind him, snapping their teeth in anticipation. Bella growled as they each phased quickly into the larger, pure-beast form. All but the leader, who offered her one more warning before he charged.

_You and your mate shall die tonight._

At this direct to Edward, Bella roared in furious threat. She phased immediately into her own monstrous form, and her enemies charged. Bella felt Jacob and Garret close at her sides, and she braced herself to take on Eleazar. She felt the strength of the animal flowing through her, and she prepared once more to give into her darker side.

_For Edward, _she told herself.

In the blink of an eye, the two sides engaged and locked in battle. Bella launched herself straight at the alpha's chest, catching him by surprise and sending them both to the ground. Around her, Jacob locked onto the shoulder of a smaller wolf, and they crashed into the surf in a writhing mess. Garrett took on the last two, moving with practiced and deadly skill gained by so long a life. He slashed at one and whirled immediately to snap at the other, easily drawing them both away from the struggling pair of Bella and Eleazar.

Animalistic rage and adrenaline filled Bella's body, blocking any of her human misgivings or fears. She tore at her opponent's sides, ripping with her hind feet at his soft underside. She felt his fangs sink into her back, and with a snarl she heaved upwards, throwing him off of her. He was smaller than her, lighter, but he was incredibly fast. He sprung lithely back onto his feet and threw himself at Bella, knocking her over into the shallow water. She twisted immediately, barely avoiding his snapping jaws as they sought her throat. She lashed out at his muzzle with one heavy paw, and she heard him yelp with pain as she connected. Leaping to her feet, she circled Eleazar slowly, exchanging snarls and snaps with him. She saw the same drive and passion in his reddened eyes as she knew must be in her own, but still she held his gaze without fear. She watched him as they circled, looking for an opening.

Distractedly, she checked on Jacob and Garret, who were both locked in similar conflict. Her thoughts were torn away from them as her opponent sprang at her. They both reared up on their hind legs, batting at each other with their huge paws and razor claws. Bella howled as she felt her foreleg tear as the beast swiped at her. Whirling once again, she caught the other wolf off guard as she locked her jaws around his back left leg. He recovered quickly enough to keep her from snapping the bone, but Bella could tell that she'd left a nasty gash in his flesh, and he moved unsteadily as he pushed against her shoulder.

As Bella once again began to circle, she heard a sharp cry of pain to her left. A lightening quick glance revealed that Jacob and garret were now fighting back to back, and were being overwhelmed by the three wolves that harrowed them. Fear and anger coursed through her as she realized they needed her assistance, and she turned quickly back to her opponent.

It was time to finish it. Bella was born stronger than any other of her kind, and she felt her overwhelming strength fill her limbs with energy. Not wanting to waste that burst of adrenaline, Bella charged straight at Eleazar, bowling him over as they connected. He Yelped in surprise as she sank her teeth deeply into his muscular chest, wrenching her head to the side and tearing out a large chunk of bloody flesh. He raked his claws all the way down her cheek, but Bella barely even felt the pain. She shoved at him with all her strength, and in that instant his head was thrown back, exposing his soft throat. Without pause, Bella sank her teeth into his neck and tore, destroying his life in the blink of an eye. She did not even stay to watch him struggle in the now crimson tide, did not wait to hear him gurgle for air as he bled to death.

Instead, she rushed towards her companions, who were practically buried under the three attacking wolves. She launched herself onto the largest one, sending him flying backwards onto the sand. Another she struck with her right paw, roaring in blood-lust and anger. Garrett quickly fought off the remaining wolf, able to take him with ease now that there wasn't another wolf attacking him. Jacob moved sluggishly, obviously hurt in the struggle. Bella leapt easily over him as she attacked another of the enemy pack, trading a slash in her shoulder for a fierce bite that tore off one of its ears. It shrieked in agony, but suddenly Bella turned her attention away from her intended victim. The last wolf, whom she'd knocked away, was now her main concern.

Horror filled Bella as she caught sight of the missing wolf bolting towards the hill leading to the beach house. Panic entered her mind, as only one thought preoccupied her.

_Edward._

With a howl of fear and rage, she tore after the wolf, willing her legs to move faster than ever before. Her paws tore up the sand as she raced as fast as she possibly could after the enemy. She distantly heard Garret howling as he followed behind her, but her thoughts were fixated only upon stopping the wolf before it could reach Edward.

She would never forgive herself if he was hurt, and the thought of existing without him was far too painful to think about. She allowed the overwhelming terror fuel her legs with added speed, as she pelted forwards. Never had she known such fear, and she knew that both Edward's life and her own hung in the balance.

She would never live without him.

**A/N: Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ever get depressed about a story? Feel like there's no point in continuing? Does that ever render you unable to write?**

**Anyways…here it is. **

**Warning: contains very graphic violence.**

_Faster. Must go faster. _

Bella repeated these words over and over in her head as she leapt through the large whole in the beach house's wall left by the wolf who was still too far ahead of her to catch. Her paws moved faster than they ever had before on the hardwood floors, claws scarring the wood as they sought means to push her even faster.

If the wolf got to Edward before Bella did…she couldn't even finish the thought. She had seen it heading towards the house, an immediately she knew that this wolf was bent on destroying the person who happened to be Bella's whole world. Edward. He was upstairs, which was exactly where the wolf was heading as Bella ran after it. She hadn't thought the wolf would willingly abandon the battle in order to attack the humans hiding inside, but now it started to make sense to her.

They were out to hurt her by hurting the ones she loved. Just as she had killed their Tanya, they now would try and take Edward from her.

She couldn't let that happen.

The wolf made it to the third floor and swerved right, following Edward's unmistakable scent. They were all in there-Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. _Edward. _Bella's terror was consuming her, and she mentally screamed in frustration at how slow she seemed to be going.

So close. So very close. The wolf was so close to the last door in the hall and Bella was so very close to being able to leap upon its back. Almost…almost…

The wolf was only steps from the door, and Bella decided it was now or never. She sprang with every ounce of strength she had, aiming for the hind legs of her opponent. The moment seemed to be in slow motion as she dove, and yet it all happened in the blink of an eye. Her forelegs were outstretched, her claws gleaming in the dim lighting, and she prayed to every god she could think of that she would hit her target.

She didn't.

Bella watched in disbelief as the wolf in front of her leapt at almost the same time she had, slamming through the wooden door easily and moving just out of Bella's reach. Her claws raked the air were the brown wolf had been just fractions of a second before, but they were inches short of their goal.

A howl of absolute despair ripped form Bella's throat as she crashed to the ground. Hard. Her snout slammed into the floor, but in her peripheral Bella saw the terrified faces of her human family. She heard their screams. Bella's enemy was right in front of them, and Bella knew she'd never make it to the wolf in time to stop it.

It was the end.

Time stopped. Edward was suddenly all she could see, and with surprise she realized that he was awake. He was staring back at Bella, his face paler than ever before. He looked disoriented. He looked tired. His hair was a mess.

He was never more beautiful.

Bella locked eyes with her love, and in his eyes she saw such fear that she felt certain her heart would shatter. Edward was going to die. He would die, because Bella had failed to save him. She was the one who was supposed to take care of him, keep him safe, and she had failed. She tried to convey the incredible depth of her remorse with her eyes.

_I love you. I love you, and I'm so sorry._

_Wait for me there, love. I won't keep you waiting._

Bella knew that with Edward's life, her own would soon end. She would never dream of going on without Edward. No. She would only make him wait an hour or so-long enough for her to annihilate his murderers and call Charlie one last time.

Charlie. Oh, God. One more knife in Bella's heart. Her father would lose his only child tonight.

In that split second in which Bella felt her heart break and her will to live extinguish, Edward looked away from her. Bella scrambled to get up, pushing forward even though she knew it was hopeless, but when she lost sight of the green of Edward's eyes she cried out in pain. He didn't look at her though; instead he faced stoically forward. Edward raised his right arm, his eyes fixated on the brown wolf who was lunging towards him. His expression was serious, desperate…hopeful? Bella's own eyes traveled down Edward's extended arm, and when she reached the end, she couldn't believe what was in his hand.

A gun.

Edward pulled the trigger.

The shot from the enormous handgun echoed around the small room, and it was quickly followed by a grunt from the huge brown wolf. The bullet had hit it squarely in the chest and embedded itself in the beast's flesh. All at once, everything changed. In the midst of impossible despair, a single ray of hope now shone.

No werewolf could ever be killed by a bullet; the wound would heal almost instantly. But the impact of the slug to the chest knocked the beast back a few steps and confused it temporarily. It was all Bella needed.

Bella felt her chest explode with relief, the intensity of which nearly crippled her. But she was determined not to fail for a second time. She was on top of the brown wolf in that split second that Edward's bullet had stunned it, and all of the heartache from the brief moments before now fueled a rage that she had never felt before. Everything turned completely red, and all sounds and sights disappeared.

She was on fire. She sank her teeth into the back of the monster who had almost ruined her life, and she wrenched her head to the side. A mouthful of flesh ripped from her victim, but Bella could not hear its shrieks of pain. She bit again, this time finding an ear, and that too was torn from the body with a sharp jerk. It wasn't enough.

_You would have killed Edward_! Bella screamed in her head. _You would have killed my family. You would have killed me._

She flipped the feebly struggling wolf over, deaf to its screams of pain. She raked her claws down its vulnerable underside, scoring large, oozing wounds. She slashed at the face, narrowly missing its eyes. Her fangs then found their way to the vanquished beast's throat, ending its life with a quick snap.

Still blind with fury, Bella continued to flay the limp carcass, mutilating it until it was only a heap of flesh, bone, and blood. Dimly, she began to hear a voice calling to her beyond the bloody haze that filled her vision. She ignored it, hell-bent on destroying any evidence of the body before her.

"Bella, stop! Stop!"

_Edward. _His voice caused Bella to pause. She tried to listen for Edward, but all she could hear was a horrendous snarling that was thunderously loud. It took her a long time to realize that the snarling was coming from her, and that her entire body was still shaking with fury. The sound quieted a bit, but she couldn't stop it completely. She was still so angry, and she craved more violence. Edward stopped her, however, because suddenly he was right in front of her, his hands cautiously touching her snarling face. As her vision slowly returned, Bella allowed herself to drink in the sight of Edward before her-safe. It was enough to quell the sea of rage within her, and after a moment she found herself able to make out the faces of several people standing behind Edward.

All of the Cullens were looking at her with expressions of relief mixed with horror. This last emotion surprised Bella, and immediately she glanced around the room, looking for another threat. Finding none, she turned back to the human family questioningly. She then realized Garrett was standing with them, now in his humanoid-wolf form. Unlike the others, Garrett's face held only understanding.

"It's over now, Bella." Edward told her gently, bringing her attention back to him. She was immediately paralyzed by the overwhelming love she felt well up inside of her at the sight of him. She was weak with relief, overjoyed that he had been spared. He was safe, thanks to his own bravery. She stopped her growling and proceeded to whimper happily, filled with such bliss she could not express, pushing her head against his chest as gently as she could. Her heart stopped when she saw he was suddenly smeared with blood. She yelped with surprise and fear, but Edward never even flinched.

"It's ok," he assured her as she licked him worriedly, still confused. She transformed quickly into her two legged form, desperate to communicate.

_What's wrong? _she asked, fear evident even in her deep wolf-tone. Edward opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Bella lifted him off his feet and into a crushing hug, barely able to stay gently enough to keep from hurting him.

_I love you, Edward. I was so scared, so scared that I was going to lose you, _she told him frantically, drinking in the feel of him and his scent and his warmth that spread throughout her. _Please forgive me._

"I love you too, Bella," was all that Edward said in response, and he sounded dangerously close to tears. Bella pulled back to get a good look at him, but was quickly horrified by the sight of his entire body covered with red.

_What the hell? Are you ok? Where are you hurt? _Bella felt close to panic, but Edward's voice once again pulled her back.

"Bella, it's just you," he told her. Bella's heart stuttered at his words, and she dropped him as if she'd been burned. Edward stumbled backwards, his mouth also backtracking. "No, not like that! I mean…Bella, you're covered in blood."

_What? _Bella asked, still reeling from the brief terror that she had been hurting him. She looked down at herself, and found that Edward hadn't been exaggerating. Her fur was matted with blood, sticky and warm. Bella held up her hands and saw that tufts of fur still clung to her claws. Realization dawned, and she slowly turned to look down at her feet.

Blood and gore. The unrecognizable form of what had once been the wolf who had tried to kill Edward. Bella was covered in its blood.

Everything made sense. The blood smeared all over Edward; the terrified looks of his family. She had lost it for a moment-had become a true monster for a while. The thought scared her more than a bit. She looked down at her hands again, then over at Edward. She was afraid of what she would find there. Fear? Disgust?

But all she found was love.

"It's alright," he murmured again. His eyes said he meant it.

_I'm sorry, _Bella whispered, so very unsure. Esme then stepped towards her, and Bella warily met her gaze. She found the same acceptance in the woman's eyes, and she relaxed just slightly.

"Bella, you saved us again." Esme told Bella, her voice gentle. Her green eyes shone. "Do not think for a moment that any of us feel anything but gratitude."

Each one of them nodded, and Bella again felt immense relief. _I would do anything for any of you, _she assured them. _I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner…_

Garrett interrupted her. _They're all taken care of, Bella _He said in an assuring voice, his words echoing in everyone's heads. Temporarily distracted, Bella focused on the werewolf's friendly yet fierce face.

_Dead? _She asked. Garret nodded, and Bella growled in satisfaction. _Where's Jacob? _Bella suddenly grew worried about the younger wolf, noticing that he was still missing. She was repulsed by the idea that he had been killed in his effort to help her.

_He's resting, _Garrett told her, putting Bella's worries at ease. _Just a bit chewed up is all. _

Bella thanked her lucky stars that none of them had been seriously injured or killed. She had been so scared… She had never known such fear in her life. Suddenly she was consumed with the need to touch Edward, to be alone with him. To reassure herself that he was ok. The need was crushing. Overwhelming.

_Edward… _Bella's voice went only to Edward, her yellow eyes meeting his alone. He met her stare and she saw the same need in his eyes. _I need…I need…_

Edward simply nodded.

Without another word, Bella transformed back into the four-legged wolf. She looked directly at Edward and lowered herself to the ground, asking him with her eyes to get on. He did so without hesitation, and before anyone could question her, Bella left the room, crouching to keep Edward from hitting the door frames. She fled outside, welcoming the wind in her fur. In the distance, she could see pieces of the carnage of battle, but she turned in the opposite direction.

As she ran down the beach, Edward never said a word. He simply clung to her fur and let her run, never asking where they were going. They went off into the night, saying nothing and never looking back.

**A/N: Please review. Don't leave me hanging again. I tried so hard to get this done. Show me this is worth writing. Please.**


End file.
